


Devil May Cry, but Always Laugh Last

by Lisa_Lisa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (but just for one chapter xD), 3V/3D, Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Babies, Banter, Blow Jobs, Children, Couch Sex, Desk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Feelings, Fights, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Masturbation in Shower, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Parenthood, Porn with Feelings, Promises, Protective Siblings, Rating May Change, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Unrequited Crush, Wall Sex, officer!Nero, thief!V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa
Summary: Drabbles featuring the characters ofDevil May Cryfor Inktober 2019.1. Ring: 3D & 3Ve2. Mindless: 3D/3Ve (NSFW)3. Bait: 3D/3Ve (NSFW)4. Freeze: Nero/V5. Build: 3D & 3Ve & 3N6. Husky: 3D/3Ve (NSFW)7. Enchanted: Nero/V8. Frail: 3D & 3N & Lady9. Swing: 5D/5N (NSFW)10. Pattern: Nero/V (NSFW)11. Snow: 3D/3Ve & Lady & 3N12. Dragon: 3D/3Ve (NSFW)13. Ash: Lady & 3D14. Overgrown: 4N & Credo & 4D15. Legend: Nero/V16. Wild: Nero/V (NSFW)17. Ornament: D/Ve18. Misfit: Nero/V19. Sling: 4N/4D (NSFW)20. Tread: D/Ve (NSFW)21. Treasure: D & Ve22. Ghost: D/V23. Ancient: Everyone24. Dizzy: D/V (NSFW)25. Tasty: 4D/4Ve & 4N26. Dark: 3D & 3Ve27. Coat: 4N/4D28. Ride: Nero/V29. Injured: 5D/5Ve (NSFW)30. Catch: Nero/V (NSFW)31. Ripe: 4N/4D





	1. (3Dante & 3Vergil) - An alternative ending 1/2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saya_Flourite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Flourite/gifts).

> So, I was reminded by Twitter and AO3 that this month is Inktober and since I had never participated in a challenge like that before I will do my best to try to make it this year :D
> 
> For once, the chapters will be short because I'm with two other DMC fics at the same time and I want to keep focusing on them (though one of them is close to end, about which I'm glad and sad at the same time xD). 
> 
> Also, since I foresee that the collection will include different pairs, I will indicate in the title of the chapters the one which is involved :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 1st prompt 'Ring': what could have happened at the end of DMC3.

“Leave me and go, if you don’t want to be trapped in the Demon World.”

Dante suppressed an unconscious gulp when feeling the sharp edge of the sword dangerously grazing his skin, a deadly promise of what would happen if he dared to go against Vergil’s demands.

“I’m staying. This place was our father’s home.”

With that definite, fearless sentence the older son of Sparda gave a final step back, the ground vanishing under his feet at the same time that color did from Dante’s face, after finally realizing what was about to happen.

Of course, Dante should have known that the bastard had to look cool even while voluntarily throwing himself into a probable death.

Because Vergil _never _lost his elegance, not even when fighting him with all he had. So, it was predictable that he didn’t lose it either while letting himself fall towards the void, sustaining his father’s memento in one hand and his mother’s in the other: Yamato, the sword that Sparda wielded once, and half of the Perfect Amulet, the jewel that Eva was given instead of the wedding **ring** anyone would have expected.

Dante’s body moved by impulse trying to reach for him, because at that moment, even if it was just for an instant, Vergil stopped being his nemesis.

His enemy.

His rival.

At that moment, Vergil was just his _brother_. And Dante found himself unable to watch him go without putting up a last fight

His efforts were in vain though, since Vergil simply used Yamato to slice through the palm of his helping hand, a punishment for having disobeyed, or maybe a guarantee that his foolish little brother wouldn’t be stupid enough to follow him down there.

Dante stared at his hand, looking at that bloody injury that, this time, he was sure it would leave a permanent scar, and not just in his skin. He turned his hand into a fist, the stinging pain provoked by the action remaining in the back of his mind, because the one that had spread in his chest was far more difficult to deal with.

His first impulse was to turn back, to abandon the place before the unstable portal leading back home was closed forever. However, the sound of ‘home’ suddenly sounded incredibly wrong in his head, not to mention that the last time he checked the building had been completely destroyed, which meant he didn’t have a place to come back.

Besides, if his dear older brother wanted to prevent so desperately that he visited the Demon World, that was exactly what he should be doing, right?

With a snort and with his chest suddenly feeling lighter, Dante unsheathed rebellion and with a wild smile he jumped to the void as well.

Not as gracefully, and not as elegantly, but with enough resolve to make sure that whichever enemy Vergil decided to face down there it wouldn’t be anything compared to fighting him.

Because that was how things were supposed to be.


	2. (3Dante/3Vergil) - Siblings reunion - 1/2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 2nd prompt 'Mindless': Vergil goes to visit Dante 10 years after they got separated as children.

When the tinkling sound of the bell announced the arrival of a late newcomer, Dante exhaled a long sigh from the middle of the stairs he was in the process to climb. Damn, he should have remembered to turn the ‘Open’ sign of the door.

“Sorry, man, it’s closed”, he said with a cutting tone without even turning around, removing his red coat and ending shirtless under it. 

The day had been long. He had ended fighting more demons that he anticipated when an apparently easy job had turned more complicated and tedious than it should, so the last thing he needed was to deal with another crazy customer with demands that weren’t worth the benefit he got. He just wanted to order some pizza, maybe jack off to let out all the pent-up energy that he hadn’t been able to release with all those rutinary, boring battles, and hit the sack, and he wasn’t sure if he would follow that order. Oh, and probably he should also take a shower, though that was completely optional considering that he wasn’t sure to be able to pay the last water bill...

“Good evening, Dante.”

The devil hunter stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly without being able to remove the dumbfounded expression of his face, his heart beating faster inside his chest. The lights of the office were off, since he hadn’t even bothered to activate them when entering, so Dante could only distinguish the figure of the newcomer in the darkness of the room.

However, even if it had been years, a decade, since the last time he saw that man, he could recognize him immediately.

“Vergil?”

The figure concealed in the shadows chuckled when hearing his astonished tone. A clack sound was heard and the room was illuminated, allowing Dante to see his long-lost brother showing an arrogant smirk that, he hadn’t realized, he had missed to see, though he made sure not to let it show.

“It’s been a while, little brother.”

Dante snorted, throwing his coat towards the rack in the corner of the room before climbing down the stairs, crossing his arms in an automatic defensive posture, as if doing that was enough so that Vergil didn’t read the turmoil he felt inside. 

“I think more than ‘a while’. It’s been 10 damn years”, Dante looked at Vergil while offering a carefree smile that didn’t manage to reach his eyes, “what the hell have you been doing? You could have paid a visit, you know?”

“I have been busy”, Vergil answered simply, ambiguously, while stepping further into the room without waiting for Dante to give him permission to do so, “the same as you, it seems. Although when I heard the rumors about you, I was expecting a more..._ impressive _ workplace.”

Dante huffed when Vergil looked around with an unimpressed room. He shook his head and situated behind his desk, sitting on his chair and placing his boots on the table with all the nonchalance he could gather.

“So, what do I owe the honor of your visit, brother? Because I doubt you passed by just to say ‘hi’.”

Dante couldn’t help that a hint of bitterness slipped in his voice, thing that Vergil probably noticed for the way he grinned briefly. Vergil approached the table as well until stopping in front of it, his heeled boots sounding too noisy in the room.

“I need something from you”, Dante’s eyebrows shot up questioningly, “your half of our mother’s amulet.”

Vergil’s grey stare fixed on his exposed chest, concretely in the jewel Dante was wearing around his neck. He stared at his brother in disbelief and barked a laugh.

“You lost yours or what?”

“No. But I need both.”

“What for?”

Vergil reached inside his coat with his right hand, the other leaning casually on the top of his katana. 

“Sharing those details is not included in the price”, when Vergil extracted his hand again, it was sustaining a tied wad of bills he deposited on the table, in front of Dante, “you can check it. I am sure it will be enough to pay all your expenses for a whole year at least.”

Dante’s eyes shifted from his brother to the money. He hesitated but curiosity won and he reached for it. He tried to keep his face imperturbable but his eyes opened a little wider when verifying Vergil’s words: with all that cash he could forget all his money worries for the rest of the year. 

But of course, accepting it directly was too easy.

“How did you get this?”

Vergil’s expression was unreadable, as usual.

“As I’ve said, questions are not included in the job.”

Dante hummed, talking with a still cheery tone that clearly contrasted with the way his blood was pumping at the moment.

“Okay, so let’s see if I get it right: you come here, after all this time, without saying what you’ve been doing or what the hell you plan to do, and expect me to sell you _ my _amulet without making a single question?”

“Excellent summary, brother: that is exactly what I want.”

“Well, you know what?”, Dante threw the money back at Vergil with energy, who caught it with fluency without blinking, “thanks for the offer but you can use it to buy more fancy clothes, or simply to shove it up your ass, I don’t really care. _ But _I’m not giving you anything, brother. And now if you excuse me, you aren’t the only one busy around.”

While feeling Vergil’s gaze on him Dante reached for one of the desk drawers and extracted the first magazine he saw there, making sure it wasn’t upside down before pretending to read it. 

Dante didn’t know how much time they stayed in that position, if there were seconds or if they actually reached the minute, but at some point Vergil stored the rejected money inside his coat again and placed both of his hands on the table, leaning a little forward while talking with a threatening tone that made Dante immediately focus on his brother again.

“I am getting that amulet, Dante. It is just a matter of time. The only difference is if you give it voluntarily to me right now, or if I will take it from your inert body in a future.”

Dante sustained his brother’s gaze, leaving the magazine aside to cross his arms again.

“You know the saying ‘_ Do not put off until tomorrow what you can accomplish today _’? Never been a fan of it, so I guess I’ll see you again. Maybe in another 10 years?”

Dante grinned when his answer made Vergil’s right eyebrow twitch imperceptibly. He got in alert, getting ready to go rapidly take his sword situated next to the door in case Vergil decided to attack instead of simply taking his leave.

Vergil did nothing of those things though. The man simply exhaled a sigh and, to Dante’s surprise, began to circle the table.

“Not that much will pass, I guarantee it. But until then, considering my lack of interactions with you during all these years…”, Dante tensed when Vergil kept getting close until he was forced to raise his head to look at him, “...I guess that, at least, I owe you a proper goodbye.”

With incredible speed, Vergil suddenly kicked Dante’s feet so that they fell from the table, until he was sitting on the chair more or less properly again.

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing--”

The last thing Dante was expecting was that Vergil answered the question by suddenly crawling in his lap to capture his mouth in a heated, deep kiss.

Dante froze, at a loss of what was just happening, of what to do, so Vergil made the most of his stupor to force his way inside his mouth, his brother’s tongue exploring his cavity with a hunger that made his whole body grow hot. 

When a groan was about to escape him, Dante finally reacted by grabbing Vergil’s defined arms to force him out of him, though still keeping him perched on his lap. His heart skipped a beat when seeing Vergil’s light heavy breathing, and he had to actually gulp to be able to find his voice.

“What the...what...why...?”

Vergil chuckled mockingly.

“As loquacious as usual, brother.”

“Cut the crap, Vergil. What the fuck was _ that _for?”

“Well, considering you will be probably dead in a year, I thought that maybe we could actually do some bonding before that happens.”

Dante stared at Vergil in disbelief, but the man sounded completely serious.

“Bonding.”

He repeated the word with all the sarcasm he could gather, and was about to push Vergil away for real for trying to fool with him when his brother settled his left hand on his naked shoulder, using his right to grab his chin in a firm grip.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want this, Dante”, he froze when Vergil’s clothed thumb slid across his lower lip with a gentleness that wasn’t characteristic of him, “I can perfectly detect when someone wants me. And I know you do. You’ve doing it for a while.”

Dante was about to strongly deny it, but Vergil’s eyes clouded with what seemed sincere _ lust _were hypnotic and he was unable to spell a word. 

Because the truth was that Vergil wasn’t wrong. 

They had been rather little when they were separated, and up till that moment he had never harbored any type of twisted feelings for his brother. But in the years that followed, every time that he thought about Vergil (and he did more times than he’d ever admit) he couldn’t help to wonder how the man would be doing in case of being alive. How he would look. How he would _ smell _. If that scent would be more intoxicating than the one of the scarce women who hadn’t rejected his attempts of entering their beds. If fighting him would be as exciting as it was in the past, not like all those confrontations that left him longing for something that was an actual challenge. If the images of them fighting that appeared in his lone times, the most effective way he had to achieve release, would have fallen short in case of having battled him eventually.

“You have always been rather **mindless**, little brother.”

Vergil talking again interrupted his thoughts, and Dante’s protest for being called...something-surely-bad was cut when Vergil carefully disentangled his katana from his belt and reached back to let it leaning against the desk, his hands returning to his shoulders once again.

“So now, do what you do best…”, Dante held his breath when Vergil leaned forward to whisper the next sentence in his ear, his brother’s lips brushing it softly in the process provoking a heavy pool of heat in his gut, “...and during the next minutes, _ do not dare to think _.”

Dante hadn’t expected that Vergil suddenly sank his teeth in his neck, and much less that he would love the pain that the action brought so fucking much, to the point that his member hardened immediately under Vergil. The last must have noticed that because Dante felt Vergil’s evil smirk against his skin before his brother bucked down, making their clothed groins rub together. With the new electrical spark of pleasure, Dante cursed and enclosed an arm around Vergil’s waist, violently lunging forward in order to press Vergil against the desk, making his brother end with his back against the wooden surface.

He had time to see the fleeting surprised look in his brother’s face before diving down to attack Vergil’s mouth again in a violent kiss full of tongue and teeth, that nevertheless managed to make his brother grunt in something really close to approval.

Well well, _ that _wasn’t the siblings reunion he had expected to have with his brother, Dante thought while feeling Vergil’s hands settling in the hem of his pants, as he began to hurriedly lower the zipper of the man’s vest to expose his well toned chest.

However, when Vergil’s gloved hand sneaked inside his boxers and closed around his erection to pump it with a leisure but firm pace, he decided that he could push his multiple doubts and questions aside for the time being, since his brother’s advice of ‘not thinking’ was too tempting not to fulfill it to the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part from Vergil's POV :)


	3. (3Dante/3Vergil) - Siblings reunion - 2/2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 3rd prompt 'Bait': Vergil's plan of taking Dante's amulet isn't as successful as he thought it'd be.

Life had taught Vergil that both humans and demons could be divided in two clearly differentiated categories: hunters and preys.

It did not matter if their physical characteristics differed, or that the first were clearly inferior compared to the second, because even among the most powerful creatures there was a range to separate those with a strong will and ambition from the ones whose only purpose was to be useful to the rest.

Vergil was, undoubtedly, a hunter. 

He perfectly knew how to read the others’ weaknesses in order to exploit them to his benefit. And for that reason, when visiting Dante he had immediately come up with the best way to obtain what he wanted. 

Because even if his brother had tried his best to keep a straight face while adopting that lackadaisical attitude of his, Vergil was able to notice the brief relief that had bathed Dante’s features when seeing him appear in his door frame, to catch the bitterness in his tone when accusing him not to visit him sooner, to smell the craving Dante felt for him. 

After all, Vergil had made sure to do his homework. He had taken his time observing Dante before deciding to visit him, hiding in the shadows without his brother noticing it. He had seen the way his brother behaved, the way he fought, even the way he _ fucked_, although that last discovery hadn’t initially entered in his plans and Vergil had witnessed it completely by accident. The first time at least. 

However, all that information seeking, as he called it, allowed him to learn that the dissatisfaction Dante seemed to experience after each battle also applied to his fleeting sexual encounters in dark alleys or remote apartments. And soon, the motive of that frustration, of that need that was never satiated, became clear: 

Dante wanted _ him_.

The first time he clearly heard Dante calling his name in the darkness of his room while chasing his release had taken him by surprise. He had to admit that it had been...revealing. He had been hating his brother, their mother’s _ favorite _, all that time, only to discover that Dante had missed him instead, in a way a brother should not do.

That was the reason why he had offered himself to Dante, knowing very well that his brother would be unable to refuse him.

As a hunter, he always knew the best way to lure his prey, and with his brother the best solution had been to act as a **bait**, to make the most of Dante's sexual pent-up frustration and slightly obsession with him to get what he wanted.

Which led them to the situation they were at the moment: him in Dante’s worktable, naked from waist down but still dressing his opened vest and coat, one leg hooked around his brother’s waist while the other was propped up by the back of Dante’s elbow, and the devil hunter thrusting in and out him with abandon, the desk legs threatening to give in at any moment for their combined weight and Dante’s vicious slams.

“Damn…”, Dante moaned laboredly over him, leaning forward to place the hand that wasn’t grabbing Vergil’s leg on the table next to his body for better leverage, “shit..._ Vergil_…”

Vergil bit his lower lip not to groan because of the rougher rhythm that his brother set, but showing restraint was being more and more difficult since now Dante’s member was hitting in an angle that set his nerves aflame, which made him unable not to let out muffled aroused noises that seemed to spur Dante on to fuck him even harder.

The light hunching position Dante had adopted allowed Vergil to see the other half of the amulet rhythmically bouncing against his brother’s sculpted, now sweated chest with each movement of his hips. As he had planned, the jewel was within his reach, and the only thing he needed to do was to release his hands from Dante’s shoulders and take it. Besides, he was aware that his brother had been naive enough to leave his sword far away, while on the contrary Yamato was just next to him. In less than a second he could make the most of Dante being focused in their sexual act to reach for it, dig it in his brother’s heart and recover the amulet. 

That had been the plan all along. What he had came to do.

So then, why was he hesitating?

In fact, why had he allowed Dante to take his time with him? In order to take what he wanted, it hadn’t been necessary to allow Dante to cover his upper exposed body with licks and bite marks. To let him prepare him thoroughly with a care that wasn't expecting to find in his always ruthless brother, until he practically had to order Dante to get on with it. To respond to each one of all those desperate kisses that grew more and more intense as they both approached their climax. And much less, to feel that _ pride _spreading in his chest whenever Dante spelled his name in such an unconstrained tone, while innerly desiring that his little brother couldn’t sound like that or show that kind of expressions with anyone who wasn’t him.

When Dante’s thrusts became shorter and erratic and Vergil felt his own untouched member spasming in warning, he knew his last chance to take the amulet was about to be wasted. He began to slide his hand down Dante’s chest, grazing with his fingers the chain. 

It would be so easy to grab it, to pull at it and force it out Dante’s neck.

But instead, his fingers kept lowering down until they were over Dante’s heart, digging in the devil hunter’s skin when Dante surprised him by stroking his member with vigor. 

The unexpected stimulation made Vergil’s eyes shut close and hiss his brother’s name for the first time. He heard Dante groan over him before his mouth was captured by Dante’s hungry one. Definitely Dante kissed like he fought, rudely and messily, but Vergil discovered himself thinking that he didn’t dislike it.

It didn’t pass much until Vergil felt Dante spasm over him and warmth invading his insides, indicating his brother’s completion. Unlike Dante, who came with his mouth half-opened in a silent, final groan, Vergil gritted his teeth as his seed spread between their clenched stomachs, nails breaking the skin of Dante’s muscles not to let out a sound that evinced he had enjoyed succumbing to his urges like a mere human.

At that moment Dante released his leg and fell boneless against him, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Vergil felt too sticky outside and inside, his brother’s sweat mixing with his own and his own release, but he didn’t push Dante away. One of his hands began to absentmindedly play with the chain in the back of Dante’s neck, flirting with the possibility of actually taking it since he was still able to grab the katana, which was waiting patiently to be used. 

He was beginning to slowly slide his free hand across the table to reach it when Dante raised a little his head and talked.

“Stay tonight”, Vergil looked at Dante in time to find this one gulping subtly before showing his carefree, cocky smile, “after all you’ll need time to recover if you want to have a chance to kill me someday, brother.”

His defenses must be lower than he thought because Vergil had to click his tongue in order to stop the hint of a smile from forming in his face. 

Vergil threw a last glance towards Yamato, hesitated, and eventually nodded, provoking Dante to sigh in relief before leaning against his neck again. He was aware that by allowing Dante to live and keep the amulet, he was giving his brother a chance to get stronger, but he couldn’t bring himself to be worried about it.

Because there was something he had in common with Dante: he was always up for a good challenge, and therefore he couldn’t help to look forward to the fateful encounter that, sooner or later, he would be forced to have with the man that was now lying in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt is Nero/V turn :P


	4. (Nero/V) - A new entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 4th prompt 'Freeze': V thought it would be a easy job. Nero thought it would be a calm night. Neither of them was entirely right.

“_V, dude, you know that you have just 4 minutes and 20 seconds until the alarm fucks us up, right?_”

V exhaled a resigned sigh when Nico’s impatient voice sounded in his ear through the earpiece he was wearing.

“I am aware, thank you”, V muttered, rapidly passing his gloved hand through the shelves of the dark living room inside which he had sneaked a couple of minutes ago.

It had taken a little more than anticipated to rappel down the apartments building, since one of the habitants decided to turn on the light of one of houses in a escapade to the bathroom forcing him to wait suspended in the 47th floor for almost three minutes. At least Nico’s always efficient tools allowed him to easily open the window without raising any alarm, recovering the time lost.

“_And please, _please_, don’t do as usual and simply go for the big prize, okay?”_

“If you knew how many invaluable books this fool is keeping for himself without knowing their true importance, you would understand my distress.”

“_Yeah, yeah, you know I always love to hear your outraged dissertations but clock is ticking, dude, so get the damn book and come back here before this gal decides to leave without you.”_

V rolled his eyes behind the [black mask](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81dhsYx2iOL._UX679_.jpg) he was wearing to conceal his identity, reluctantly abandoning those books that he would gladly take for himself for the sake of recovering ‘the big prize’, as his uncultured friend and partner had said.

He was aware that Nico would never leave him in the lurch, so if at the end he decided to risk and took a little more of what they had initially planned, her van would still be waiting to pick him up despite all the curse she would let out. However, they had been about to be caught during their last job in Fortuna, and consequently V decided that he owed the woman a not very stressing night.

It didn’t take him much to remove the big picture situated between two shelves and open the safe hidden behind. While thinking how incredible it was that apparent movie clichés actually happened in the reality, he used the password Nico had hacked to open the safe, extracting the first exemplar of ‘_The Canterbury Tales_’, written by Geoffrey Chaucer and valued at $7.5 million dollars, from it.

V gritted his teeth when seeing the poor state of the exemplar, a visual confirmation that the book would be better in his hands than in its current brute owner’s ones. Suppressing the urge of stealing something else as retaliation, he crouched on the floor to open his backpack, carefully enveloping the book to prevent it to suffer even more damage before storing it.

“I got it”, he announced, causing Nico exhale a relieved sigh at the other side.

“_Good. Then move your skinny ass back here._”

“Of course. Just give me a moment.”

V smiled to himself when Nico snorted at the other side, while he extracted a small piece of paper written in a typed gothic letter from the backpack.

“_Oh, yeah, don’t you dare to forget the poem thing since it’s suuuuper relevant”, _V ignored her sarcastic tone and placed the poem fragment on the place the book had been, “_let me guess, our friend Willy again?_”

“You shouldn’t even need to ask”, V said with irony, putting on the backpack again and exiting through the window with fluency to rappel down the remaining floors after carefully closing the window behind him, exactly 10 seconds before the alarm of the house was activated again without his presence being alerted in the least.

“Well, for once it was an easy job”, V said, predicting the way Nico cursed next.

“_Jeez, don’t jinx it!_”, the hacker remained silent but V could hear her typing, probably checking the streets cameras that she had also accessed, _“okay, the coast is clear. I’m already in position behind the alley.”_

“Alright. I’ll go radio silence.”

“_So mean. Already tired of my lovely voice?_”

“No: simply eager to stop hearing it in my head.”

He could hear Nico snorting before removing the earpiece and keeping it in the pocket of his dark trousers.

When being in the street again, V rapidly walked towards the place Nico had mentioned situated meters away from where he was. He didn’t bother to check his surroundings before entering the alley since it was the 3.25 a.m. of a Tuesday, so it was really unlikely there was someone in the street at that hour…

“_**Freeze**!_”

V stopped in his tracks, eyes opening more when hearing that brusque order behind him.

Then, he closed his eyes and exhaled a deep sigh, thinking that being in jail would be the last of his worries compared to what Nico would do to him for singing victory too soon.

* * *

“Hands over your head”, Nero instructed, without stopping pointing his gun at the suspicious hooded man dressed completely in black that was giving his back to him, “and don’t do anything fishy or I’ll be forced to shoot, understood?”

Damn, he knew it had been a bad idea to let Lady convince him to take ‘some quick drinks’ after work. He could say goodbye to having at least a couple of hours of sleep, since he would surely need to take that man into custody, because unless that guy had an incredibly good explanation to justify rappling down a building, there was no doubt he was dealing with a thief.

“Are you deaf?”, Nero snapped rudely when the thief didn’t move, “I said hands over your head or--”

“--you’ll shoot. I’ve heard it loud and clear.”

Nero suppressed a gulp when the criminal talked with a velvety voice he hadn’t been ready to hear, which revealed that the man was younger he expected. Probably around his age, slightly older at most.

With an elegant gesture the thief raised both of his gloved hands, moment in which Nero talked again.

“Turn around.”

The man complied, though he fulfilled his petition with excessive slowness, as if wanting to settle the pace the following conversation was going to follow. As he was expecting, the man was hiding most part of his face with some kind of flashy mask, except his mouth who was on display, whose corners had curled upwards in an arrogant smile.

Pushing away the irrelevant thought of those lips being surprisingly plump to belong to a man, Nero took a couple of steps towards the thief, not stopping pointing the gun at him at any moment.

“What the hell were you doing in that building?”

“What were _you _doing in this alley?”, Nero blinked surprised, not having expected the come back, “I’m sorry, but I don’t see why I should answer to a random stranger.”

“I’m a police officer, you smartass.”

“Oh, are you? Then you should have said that before pointing a gun at a poor civilian, don’t you think?”

Nero’s jaw clenched, because as mocking as that bastard was being, and as much he doubted that man entered the ‘poor civilian’ category, the guy had a point. That was one of the first things they learnt in the Academy: to introduce themselves before carrying out any police action, especially if they consisted of violent warnings.

Damn, he hoped his father didn’t learn about that slip or his salary would be reduced _again _that month.

“Officer Nero Sparda, from Red Grave Police Department. And now, what the hell were you doing in that building?”

“So you aren’t interested in knowing my name first?”

“Man, I saw you hanging from a fucking building. I doubt you want to tell me who you--”

“You can call me V.”

Nero’s eyes opened more for a moment, not expecting the man decided to reveal something about his identity so soon. Although he could be very much lying, or even gaining time. And what if he wasn’t alone? Maybe Nero should call for reinforcements, but it was just _on_e guy. And one he could clearly defeat, so he better handle this alone. He didn’t want to imagine his father’s face in case he asked for help in order to face one masked guy dressed in way too tight clothes.

“Also, I don’t want to be distrustful”, the man who called himself V interrupted his thoughts, his tone smooth but holding an undeniable hint of amusement that Nero didn’t like one bit, “but I’m not seeing any badge or identification that confirms that you are, in fact, who you claim to be.”

Nero gritted his teeth. The man was obviously mocking him, but his demand was quite reasonable since by dressing in those worn out jeans, t-shirt and jacket he didn’t look very ‘police’ like.

Keeping the gun in his right hand and without averting his eyes from the smirking man Nero reached towards his trousers, forcibly grabbing the wallet hanging from his belt, the action making his t-shirt raise a little in the process.

It wasn’t unnoticed by him the way V briefly bit his lower lip when his flat stomach was momentarily exposed, but he was pretty sure that the man was trying to provoke him and ignored it while showing the identification _and _badge to the criminal.

“There. Happy?”

V nodded.

“That picture doesn’t do you justice.”

Nero snorted, hanging his wallet from his belt again.

“If you are trying to seduce me to get out of this, you can forget about it.”

V's grin grew a little.

“Does that mean I’m in trouble, _officer_?”

The way the words rolled off V’s tongue, especially the last emphatic word, made Nero’s stomach tighten in a familiar, completely unexpected way.

Definitely, the fact that he hadn’t got any action since breaking up with Kyrie a couple of months ago was making him behave strangely: he was being slightly turned on by a damn stranger’s voice, for goodness sake. Maybe he should stop rejecting Lady’s voluntary ‘wing woman services’ as she called them. There was no way that feeling like that for a criminal was _right_.

“You will if you keep with that attitude”, Nero threatened while approaching, even if he was angrier at himself than at the man, “and now, for third time, what were you doing in that build--”

Nero was well known for having the best reflexes in the police department, so he had no clue how the hell V was able to close the distance between them, disarm him _and _point his weapon at him, all in the blink of an eye.

He stared at V with a dumbfounded expression, making this one show a vexing proud smirk.

“Well well, officer: it seems that the roles have been reversed.”

Nero suppressed a gulp, raising his hands in a conciliatory gesture.

“Man, you don’t want to do this. Killing an officer would ruin your life forever and--”

“Relax, Nero”, and definitely, reacting to his name being called when he was being pointed at with a fucking gun wasn’t just _not _right but damn _insane_, “no one is dying in this alley tonight. I presume you are carrying handcuffs?”, when Nero remained silent, V smiled with amusement, “are you going to make me frisk you?”

Nero glared at V, while considering his options. He didn’t detect any dangerous aura coming from V that hinted the man would be actually able to shoot, which could give him an opportunity to turn the tables. However, he had already underestimated the man’s ability once, and the last thing he wanted was to die stupidly for not being able to read a stranger with sexy voice.

“Yeah, in the pocket of my jacket.”

“Then extract them very carefully. Don’t do anything fishy.”

Nero gritted his teeth when V repeated his words clearly on purpose. He did as indicated, slowly extracting the handcuffs to show them to the thief. Damn, if he could reach the mobile in his pocket without him noticing but V’s eyes were dug on him the whole time, making such a task impossible.

“And now, if you were kind enough to cuff yourself to that pipeline, I would appreciate it.”

Nero cursed, not stopping glaring at V while approaching the vertical pipeline as this one kept being at a prudent distance that would still assure him a clean shot, while pointing at him with a confident smile.

By following V’s indications, Nero cuffed one of his wrists and passed the other hand with difficulty around the little space between the pipe and the dirty brick wall. At that moment V approached, causing Nero to tense. The thief pressed the barrel of his pistol against his jaw firmly enough so that Nero didn’t try anything, finishing handcuffing Nero’s other hand so that the only way he had of breaking free was to break the damn pipe.

“Sorry, but I can’t let you have this”, V said with the gun still leaning against his jaw, extracting the mobile from his pocket to throw it far away from him, “don’t worry: these streets will begin to be crowded in a couple of hours. You won’t have to wait much to be discovered.”

“You know this will just add extra years to your sentence when we catch you, right?”, Nero threatened, causing V to show that annoying smirk again.

“You are assuming you will catch me, officer.”

Nero held his breath against his will when V’s face suddenly got closer, the dim light of the alley allowing him to distinguish that the guy’s eyes were of a pretty green color…

Oh, come on, _really_?

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Nero”, V softly slid the barrel of the pistol through his jaw in a caressing gesture, eyes diverting from his eyes to his mouth for a fleeting instant that should have warned Nero about what was about to happen, “though I doubt we ever cross paths again.”

Nero had just realized that, at that distance, he could have headbutted the guy to try to recover his weapon when V’s lips pressed against his, joining their mouths together in a simple, firm kiss that still managed to make all his blood travel south.

The kiss couldn’t last more than a couple of seconds, but it was enough for Nero to stare in disbelief at the masked man, causing this one to chuckle with amusement.

“Or perhaps we will.”

By when he realized V had rectified his previous sentence, the man had already thrown his pistol at the ground, far enough so that Nero couldn’t reach it either. V had the nerve of nodding towards him teasingly before abandoning the alley.

At that moment Nero finally reacted, cursing once again by uselessly testing if he could actually break the pipeline, but it was to no avail.

Exhaling a long, defeated sigh Nero sat on the ground by leaning his back against the brick wall, his cuffed arms now raised a little over his head because of the new position.

Damn, he thought while hitting the wall behind him once as self-punishment, now he could really say goodbye to the payment of that month for sure.

* * *

“Okay, spit it out.”

V, now without the mask and sitting on the copilot seat of the van, looked at Nico with a fake confused expression while the woman drove through the isolated roads of Red Grave.

“What do you mean?”

Nico snorted, taking a turn on the next curve by only using her right hand, the other sustaining a half-consumed cigarette.

“Come on, V, you have been with that disturbing smile on your face since you entered the car. What the hell happened? Did you find something interesting besides that book or what?”

V chuckled, tapping on the car window rhythmically while looking through it.

“Yes. Not exactly a book though.”

Nico hummed, taking a drag on her cigarette and exhaling the smoke through her opened window, even if some of it still went to V causing him to wave his tattooed hand to dissolve it.

“And can your cryptic ass share what it was?”

V’s grin widened while his thoughts diverted to the police officer with fiery blue eyes that he had met in the alley, and who had looked so funnily flustered by a simple kiss.

“A new entertainment.”

Nico didn’t add anything, but the ‘Oh fuck’ face she made indicated that she already foresaw more trouble coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>I'm really tempted to make this into a fic.</strike>
> 
> **EDIT 29/06/2020:** The story of this prompt is continued in a [completed fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367135/chapters/50896129) :)


	5. (3Dante & 3Vergil & 3Nero) - Rebuilding more than an office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 5th prompt 'Build': Vergil comes back to have that promised last battle with Dante...or not.

After both Dante and Vergil managed to beat Mundus with a combined effort in the Underworld, emerging from it victorious but barely alive, they promised to meet again to have one last fight to finally decide who among them was the strongest. 

With the main objective of fully recover to be in top condition for what it would be, this time for sure, their definitive battle, they parted ways. Dante came back to his office (or better said, what remained of it) while Vergil came back to Fortuna, theoretically to carry out a last check of one hell of a creepy Order that invested their time in worshiping their dead father. 

A year passed, and Dante continued trying to make ends meet by accepting all the available jobs in which demons seemed to be involved. Most part of the times he carried them on his own, but sometimes Lady decided to tag along. Of course, she rejected each one of his advances with his usual delicacy (shooting at his face every time he decided to get too close to her liking), although she became an excellent sparring partner, which allowed him to thoroughly train. He was positive he would definitely kick his brother’s ass when he decided to come back.

One day, Dante was reviewing the multiple unpaid bills that accumulated on his desk when he felt a familiar presence at the other side of the door. Raising his eyes brusquely from the landlord’s last warning of paying or abandoning the office, Dante rapidly reached for his sword with a wild smile and ran towards the door, beginning to speak while opening it.

“I was beginning to think you were afraid to lose, brother--”

Dante shut up, eyes opening wide and mouth falling slack when seeing Vergil in the frame with the most annoyed and resigned expression ever, sustaining Yamato in one hand and a [ baby basket ](https://www.babyelegance.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/3109-1600x1600.jpg) in the other.

The basket wasn’t empty, by the way.

Dante blinked, looking at the three-months baby who was glaring at him while uselessly fighting to abandon the basket, groaning in protest non-stop. He then looked at Vergil, blinked again, and talked. 

“You are carrying a baby.”

Maybe his comment deserved the roll of eyes Vergil offered him.

“Amazing capacity of observation, Dante”, he shook the basket up and down, making the baby protest again while glaring this time at Vergil, “his name is Nero. He is your nephew.”

It took Dante a moment to connect the dots.

“Wait a minute, that means that he is your _ son _?!”

“Amazing capacity of deduction as well.”

“What the hell, you should have introduced him that way in the first place!”

“Technicalities.”

“Techni--”, Dante gave up, exhaling a deep breath while signaling at the basket with his sword, in a way that would have caused the child protection services to jump at him, “anyway, how did that happen?”

Vergil raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Do I really have to explain the mechanics to you?”

“Of course not, dumbass. I mean who the hell is the mother.”

“I don’t know”, Dante didn’t know that his mouth could open even more until hearing Vergil’s unconcerned tone, “I have some possible candidates, but the boy was anonymously left in the orphanage in Fortuna, so her identity is unknown.”

Dante whistled, shaking his head with a teasing smile.

“Wow, Verg, and I thought _ I _ was a manwhore.”

“And you aren’t mistaken.”

“...Point taken”, Dante finally realized that maybe pointing a baby with a sword wasn’t the best thing to do and removed Rebellion from the baby’s frowning face, “but I'd have never imagined you would have paternal instincts. That’s too human for you.”

“Of course I don’t have them”, Vergil rapidly snapped, “but when I was going to return here I heard that some demons had tried to attack the orphanage, and that one of the children there seemed to be involved somehow.”

Dante frowned.

“Involved?”, Dante crouched on the floor and looked at the baby with more attention, realizing that what he thought it was the right blue sleeve of his clothing was actually part of his skin, “is that--”

“A demon arm”, Vergil completed, “I guess the demons were after him for it.”

Dante nodded once, looking up at his brother with a smirk.

“And you played the good daddy and took your son with you to protect him. How cute.”

“I took him to _ train _him”, Vergil rectified, “and since he is my offspring, he has the potential to do great things.”

“Modesty was always on your side, brother”, Dante said ironically, standing up again and settling rebellion over his shoulder, “so, I guess that means our battle will be postponed again.”

“Not necessarily”, Vergil surprised him by saying, “I still can beat you one-handed.”

Dante pretended to be about to nod again before shaking his head.

“Yeah, not gonna happen”, Dante gestured inside with his head, “come on in.”

Vergil blinked, confused.

“What?”

Dante, who was about to enter, looked at Vergil with the same confusion.

“What? You’ll need a temporary place to instruct your son in the art of world domination and that stuff, right?”

For the expression Vergil made, it was evident such a possibility hadn’t occurred to him, which made Dante be the one in rolling his eyes before walking inside without adding anything else, not insisting in the invitation since he wasn’t entirely sure that Vergil accepted him.

After some seconds Vergil followed him without spelling a word, the baby finally growing silent to look around with curiosity with his big, blue eyes opened wide. Dante looked at his grumpy but rather cute nephew, his eyes shifting then to Vergil to see his brother showing a puzzled expression that probably hinted the man didn’t know how to say ‘thank you’ without actually saying it.

Dante suppressed a smile.

It seemed that his old office wasn’t the only thing he was going to **rebuild** that year.


	6. (3Dante/3Vergil) - Figuring things out (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 6th prompt 'Husky': Vergil remembers how he acknowledged his feelings for Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place four years after the previous 'Build' prompt ;)

“_ Ngh _ ...fuck, _ Verg _…”

“ _Sssh_. Careful, Dante”, Vergil hushed with a mischievous tone, leaning forward to sink his teeth in the juncture of Dante’s neck and shoulder, his rough, hard pace never faltering and causing the bed to slightly creak for their coordinated thrusting movement, “your nephew will hear us.”

Vergil smirked over his squirming brother when Dante threw a lust clouded glare at him. It was rather unlikely that Nero woke up as result of their night activities. Apparently the boy had been quite satisfied with leaving both Dante and him with a complete lack of sleep during his first year of life, and fortunately in the three years that followed his son had been gifted with a rather deep sleep.

However, it was incredibly rewarding to challenge Dante to keep quiet when knowing how vocal his brother loved to be, especially because it didn’t matter the excuses Vergil made up to encourage his brother to be silent, Dante _ always _ fell for them. Like right then, even if his efforts usually went to waste.

“Well, if you _ can’t _be quiet…”, Vergil said casually when his next thrust made Dante unable to prevent a breathy gasp, “...then I’ll have to go easy on you.”

“Vergil, don’t you dare to--”

‘_ Stop _’, Vergil completed in his mind when hearing Dante’s **husky** warning, but he obviously ignored it, causing Dante to grunt in amusing frustration.

Vergil fluently straightened his position so that his lightly sweated front wasn’t in contact with his brother’s tense back anymore, still being buried deep inside while kneeling behind him. He accompanied the movement by making his hands stop leaning on the messed sheets to settle them on the sides of Dante’s body, taking his time in making his fingers linger across the skin to make Dante shiver.

When his hands reached Dante’s firm ass, he grabbed the man’s buttocks firmly. He spread them more, shamelessly observing his brother’s stretching hole twitching as he pulled out before pushing in again with forced calm. His member dragged against Dante’s inner walls and prostate in a maddeningly slow way, causing a long, drawn out ‘_Damn_’ to fall from Dante’s mouth.

Vergil grinned, loving the way his brother’s body trembled in need under him.

It had taken them a while to figure things out, and not just in order to raise Nero. Actually, taking care of the kid had been ‘easy’ compared to understand and acknowledge what exactly was happening between them, probably because Lady had been quite a help in the first matter while they were alone to deal with the second.

It took Vergil a while to suspect that, perhaps, the source of his terrible mood whenever Dante brought a woman home wasn’t because it was ‘_ indecent and a bad example for Nero_’. The same way, it took Dante a little to realize that accusing Vergil of being an irresponsible bastard whenever he felt the urge of battling some demons and disappeared for days had more to do with him being worried about his older brother, more than for the annoyance of having to take care of a kid alone in case Vergil died.

And then one day, the tension that had been growing for the last months, almost the past year, exploded. 

Luck wanted that Lady passed by the office that day, and when witnessing the scene of the twins arguing in the middle of the office, swords in hand, ready to tear at each other’s throats and a three years old Nero sitting on the ground between them all red for all the crying, she decided for them that it was enough.

She stomped in the room, took Nero in her arms, and after insulting them in all the possible ways she gave them an ultimatum: they would talk and figure things out once and for all that day, or she would disappear with Nero to raise him so that the boy helped her kill them both for being oblivious idiots.

The state of the office after Arkham and those demons paid a visit to Dante was nothing compared to how it ended after Vergil and Dante stopped ‘talking things through’. They both ended lying on the ground, breathing heavily and covered in dust and blood, their anger and bottled up emotions finally satiated. 

Or at least that’s what they thought, until Vergil announced he would be taking a shower and Dante decided to join him while he was in the middle of it, uncalled and without asking for his permission. 

However, when feeling Dante’s naked body suddenly pressing against him from behind, the way his brother’s arms enclosed around his waist in what surely was their first hug, the way Dante nipped at his neck and breathed his name in a longing, _ wanting _voice that made his whole body shake, Vergil realized they had still things to ‘talk through’, which caused him to turn around, tackle Dante against the shower wall and swallow the next spell of his name with a heated, desperate kiss that Dante didn’t fail to return.

That night was the first one Vergil fucked Dante, and also the first his brother made love to him. The first time Dante made love to anyone probably.

The next morning Vergil woke up before his brother, wrapped around his arms. He observed him in silence, assuming that perhaps what happened the previous night would be something that would never repeat again. But then Dante finally woke up, offering him one of his annoyingly carefree smiles before dragging him in for a brusque, natural kiss that removed all the tension of his body and the worries of his mind. 

Of course he proceeded to push his brother back while accusing him of a bad morning breath that Dante actually hadn’t, which allowed him to go to the bathroom so that his brother didn’t get to see the deep relief bathing his face.

Yes, it had taken them a while to figure things out. And even if he never came to say it, he was aware that he owed that woman a lot for having barged in on them at that time. 

“Oi, _ Vergil _.”

It was his turn to exhale a surprised groan when Dante suddenly impaled himself back on his cock, causing his nails to dig briefly on Dante’s taut ass. 

He glared down at his brother, who was now smirking in defiance. 

“Sorry, but you know the rules”, Dante shifted a little his body to the side and, with his usual lack of delicacy, grabbed the thick chain of the amulet around Vergil’s neck to pull him in for a biting kiss, “no spacing out when being in my ass.”

Vergil’s grin widened against Dante’s one before forcing his brother against the mattress again, making this one let out an aroused grunt for being manhandled like that.

“Do not worry, brother”, Vergil licked down Dante’s back, making his brother clutch the sheets next to his head in anticipation, “you have now my undivided attention.”

The teasing slow pace was quickly forgotten when the last purring word left Vergil’s mouth, and as the merciful brother he was, he made sure to fulfill Dante’s demands of attention all night long.


	7. (17!Nero/17!V) - A stupid tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 7th prompt 'Enchanted': Nero likes V and Kyrie decides to help him confess in Christmas against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see this prompt as an Alternative Route of my [Dante/Nero fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258662/chapters/43205195), in which Nero, Kyrie and V have grown up together in an orphanage and Nero falls for V instead of doing it for rock guitarist Dante :P

“Sorry guys, but it’s the tradition. You have to do it~”

Nero guessed that the blush creeping up his neck and reaching his ears was the reason why Kyrie simply began to laugh when seeing his glare, together with the other kids of the Fortuna orphanage.

Now that he thought about it, his glare _ never _worked with her anyways, but at least it made him feel better. Not to mention that it was a good excuse not to be looking at V in front of him.

Damn, he should have known that Kyrie was plotting something the moment he saw her whispering things to the other kids while looking at him during Christmas dinner. Actually, he was pretty sure that her conspiratorial plans went back to some weeks ago when he had confessed her that he had been liking V for a while. He guessed that since V would be leaving the orphanage after turning 18 in a couple of months she had decided to give him a push to confess before the man left. And he meant a _ literal _push, since with the other children’s help she had managed to make them end under a very particular Christmas ornament situated in the ceiling of the room.

“You are aware that there is no logical foundation for this ‘tradition’, aren’t you?”, V intervened then, crossing his arms in front of him while adopting an academic tone, “actually, according to the Norse mythology, the mistletoe was the deathly weapon that killed Balder, since it was the only tree Frigga hadn’t **enchanted **so that it didn’t harm her son and--”

“_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! _”

V’s probably correct explanation was beat by the children’s enthusiastic chorus. 

Nero cursed under his breath, feeling his heart hammering in his chest before bringing himself to look at V, who was simply half-closing his eyes, offended for being utterly ignored.

“Shit, just let’s get over with this”, Nero eventually snapped, passing his hand through his rebellious hair before brusquely grabbing V’s arms. 

He had time to see the surprise invading his best friend’s face before his mouth pressed against V’s in an awkward, objectively poor kiss, mainly because Nero hadn’t kissed anyone before and it had never occurred to him that big noses could be an impediment for that task.

Of course the audience didn’t mind it and nevertheless began to laugh and applaud, keeping at it even after Nero pulled back red as a tomato. 

He released V’s arms and was about to finally separate from V to plannify how to kill Kyrie for being the worst confident ever when he froze, seeing the knowing, satisfied smirk that was on V’s face.

Shit.

Shit shit _ shit _.

It couldn’t be that V had deduced that--

“Nero, if you wanted to kiss me so badly, there were easier ways to do it.”

He managed to blush even more when hearing the teasing in V’s tone.

“I-It wasn’t my idea, you idiot!”, he snapped, “it was Kyrie the one who wanted me to do this before you left.”

Nero realized too late he had talked too much when V’s grin grew even more, and fuck, it was unfair that the bastard managed to be even more attractive by doing so.

“And why would Kyrie want you to do such a thing?”

Nero’s hands turned into fists next to his body. 

Damn, that wasn’t the way he planned to confess but like hell if he was going to back off from this.

“Because I _ like _you, you asshole! So go ahead and mock me so that I prove that that fucking plant can become a weapo--”

His useless threat was cut when, this time, his arms were the ones grabbed and V leaned forward, tilting his head to kiss him a second time, this time properly. And with ‘properly’ Nero meant that his friend’s tongue was slowly sneaking inside his mouth, making him sigh softly while feeling his stomach curl in a new but definitely good way.

Shit, _ that _was a good kiss.

“_Nero!_ _V! _Behave in front of the children! Kids, _kids_, _don’t look!_”

Nero was so busy enclosing his arms around V’s waist to enthusiastically return the kiss that he completely missed the shocked, lightly grossed expressions of all the younger children while looking at the scene, hearing in the background at Kyrie exclaiming that with a tone that was half-reproachful and half-amused.

“I’d dare to say you are the main culprit”, V simply told Kyrie with an matter-of-fact tone while Nero recovered his breath, just before feeling himself dragged out of the room by his wrist as a resigned but happy Kyrie was left alone to deal with multiple questions coming from the children, being the main ones ‘_what they were doing with their tongue?! Yuck!’ _ and ‘_where are they going now? _’.

The answer to the second question would be ‘_ Not far away _’, since the moment they abandoned the living room V was pressing Nero against the wall next to the long, old stairs leading up to the bedrooms to keep kissing him, making Nero be about to let himself get lost on the feeling of V’s lips moving against him before pushing the man slightly back.

“Wait”, he exhaled breathlessly, “you never said if--”

“_Never seek to tell thy love,/Love that never told can be/. _”

Nero blinked, looking at V with an ‘_ And…? _’ expression that caused this one to roll his eyes before smiling with resignation.

“Yes, Nero, I like you too.”

Nero’s smile widened. He had been rather sure about it when seeing V’s flirting before, but still it was nice to hear it aloud.

“Cool then”, he kissed V again, looking at him playfully, “now you can keep going.”

V smirked then, settling his hands on Nero’s hips.

“Well, we could, but for what I have in mind I think it’s better if we proceed upstairs.”

The tone V used and the way those green eyes looked at him made _ things _to Nero, being the first of them a dry throat.

“You mean you want to--”

V chuckled with amusement when hearing the way he left the question hanging.

“Only if you want. Although bear in mind that soon I will be 18 while you would still be 17, which means that I would legally be an adult while you would still be a minor, _and_ which means that from then on until you are 18 we won’t probably be able to do _ anything _because--”

Nero was about to stumble while climbing up the stairs in his emphasis to drag V to the closest bedroom, and although he suspected that V’s laughs betrayed that his friend was probably fooling him, the truth was that he couldn’t be looking more forward to whatever that V had in mind for that night.


	8. (3Dante & 3Nero & Lady) - Craziness runs in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 8th prompt 'Frail': Dante could be a better babysitter.

Dante was crouching on the floor of the Devil May Cry office, in the process of hushing to calm down without any success a 8-months howling Nero sitting on the ground, when the bell of the door rang and he held his breath. 

He let it out again when seeing that the newcomer was Lady and not Vergil.

Thank goodness. The day promised to be rather tedious already and the last thing he needed was his brother accusing him of being an horrible uncle when he clearly wasn't a better father...

“Damn, Dante, what did you do to him this time?!”

...or maybe he had thanked his luck too soon, he thought when Lady released her missile launcher on the ground to approach them both with energetic steps.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything!”, Dante stood up and crossed his arms with a sulking expression while Lady grabbed Nero from the floor to rock the baby up and down, moving rhythmically to try to make him stop crying, “he is the one who has decided it was a great idea to climb the desk and jump from it.”

“That he did _ what _?”, Lady exclaimed, immediately checking for injuries in Nero’s head even if the baby’s fast capacity of healing, courtesy of his demonic heritage, had probably taken care of whatever bump he got.

“W-well, it’s not that he _ jumped _”, Dante rectified when seeing the dangerous glare Lady threw at him, “he began to crawl on the desk and didn’t realize he was closer to the edge and kind of fell?”

“And what exactly were you doing in the meantime?!”

“I was in the damn toilet!”

“Reading one of your porn magazines I’m sure instead of checking on him like you said you’d do!”

“For fuck’s sake, I just left him alone for three damn minutes!”

“You should know already that that’s enough so that this kid provokes the chaos!”

“Oh yeah, I remember: he almost blew up the first damn floor when _ someone _left her weapon without surveillance.”

“D-Don’t try to change the topic! We are talking about _ you _letting him jump into the void!”

“Well, like father, like son.”

Dante thought that his comment right there had been pretty awesome but for the way Lady facepalmed it seemed he was the only one who thought like that.

“God, you are the worst.”

He clicked his tongue, setting his hands on his hips.

“Come on, he is a tough little bastard. He is not as **frail ** as you think he is... _ ouch _!”

“He is a _ baby _you dumbass!”, Lady snapped, managing to punch Dante’s shoulder while keeping rocking Nero up and down with ease, “the fact that he heals fast doesn’t mean that it hurts him less when he is injured.”

When hearing that and seeing the way Nero was still sobbing although more calmly, Dante scratched the back of his head, realizing that Lady had a point there.

He sighed, extended his hands towards Lady who threw him a warning expression before finally letting him hold Nero, grabbing him under his armpits.

“It’s okay, buddy”, he extended his arms in vertical and raised his nephew so that the baby was looking at him from above, his blue eyes opening wide when seeing himself so high, “it doesn’t hurt anymore, does it?”

Dante released Nero at that moment, causing Lady to exhale a high-pitched cry without motive because he obviously caught the baby in time, causing the last to begin to laugh with enthusiasm. 

“Jeez, you are all crazy”, Lady exclaimed, settling a hand against her chest while still recovering from the scare, but she smiled when seeing Dante repeat the action with Nero to make this one laugh again. 

“Okay, buddy, fun is over”, Dante said taking Nero with one arm, the baby getting immediately distracted with the amulet, reaching for it with both his demonic and human arms to try to bite it while murmuring to himself, “and you better stay inside your cradle for the rest of the morning, you hear me?”

Of course, barely 15 minutes later Nero was out once again crawling around while giggling, and Dante had to pretend he was bothered about it.


	9. (5Dante/5Nero) - Hips (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 9th prompt 'Swing': Dante's hips are Nero's weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of Dante EX-provocation in DMC5 *_*

If someone asked Nero what was the thing he liked the most about Dante he would answer without any doubt: ‘his hips’. 

He _ loved _ how the man moved them. Like when entering a room as if owning the whole damn place with that confident smirk that Nero always wanted to remove from his scruffy face, being with a punch or with a kiss, depending on the circumstances; or after finishing a fight, using that provocative **swing** that made the demons groan in fury for being mocked while Nero had to suppress to do it with another completely different feeling. 

However, if Nero had to pick one, _ just _one movement, it was definitely the way Dante was bucking them now against his mouth, as Nero swallowed him whole in the nearest alley where their last battle had taken place, the adrenaline that resulted from it being released in a sexual way as usual.

“_ Fuck _…”, Dante breathed with a strained tone, throwing his head back against the wall as Nero, kneeling in front of him, rolled his tongue around his member with every bob of his head, dragging it through the zones he knew were the most sensitive, “god, kid, you’ve gotten so good at this.”

Nero chuckled around Dante before looking up at him, the reverberation of the action mixed with the way he purposely dug his eyes on Dante causing the older devil hunter to let out a rumbling grunt, before whining slightly in frustration when Nero released his member with a wet pop in order to speak.

“I’d be even better if you let me practice more at home.”

Dante huffed when hearing his teasing tone, rocking against Nero’s demonic hand when the younger devil hunter began to pump his member with the rough pace he loved.

“With Vergil around? Hah! No thanks.”

“Come on, he has already accepted that we are together.”

“Well, if with ‘accepted’ you mean - oh, do _ that _ again - that he _ just _ tried to cut my head with Yamato when learning about it - _ harder _\- then yeah, he definitely has.”

“I still don’t get why he was upset”, Nero frowned, getting lost in his thoughts and reducing the rhythm of his hand in the process, causing Dante to curse and glare at Nero, clearly wanting him to continue using his mouth but not to speak, “I mean, he didn’t even know I was his son until recently, why the hell he cares if I’m with you or not?”.

“Because he probably thinks you deserve more.”

Nero’s eyes open wide in surprise while looking up at Dante when this one snapped those words with incredible conviction.

“Really?”

Dante sighed, offering Nero a small smile.

“Yeah. I bet he is glad that you managed to intervene in our last fight. You were able to stop him when I never could, and accepted him without a second thought when we came back. And well, he may have been a shitty dad most part of his life, but he definitely wants the best for you now.”

Nero chuckled in disbelief, the fact that his father cared about him like that taking him by surprise. However, despite Vergil’s reluctance regarding Dante’s ability to make him happy, it had been a while since Nero was certain that the Legendary Devil Hunter was the person he wanted to be with. 

Yeah, truth was that he had been slow as fuck to realize that the feelings he harbored for Dante after they defeated Sanctus ran deeper than pure friendship, since his enthusiasm when learning that a job was going to bring Dante back to Fortuna was too exaggerate. He definitely had to thank Kyrie for being the one in noticing that, as much as he cared for her, he was slowly and irremediably falling for Dante. And also that the man was probably feeling the same since at some point the high rate of visits of the older devil hunter began to be extremely suspicious.

“Well, I’m sorry for my father’s high standards...”, he snapped out from his memories to look up at Dante playfully, “...but I will content myself with a worse candidate.”

Dante snorted, but his smile was fond when talking next.

“And I’m grateful for that, kid”, after a short pause he cleared his throat, “and now, I wouldn’t like to ruin the romantic moment but my cock is still in your hand, so if you could make me come before I get grey hair I’d love you even more.”

Dante rolled his eyes when seeing the way Nero pointedly looked at his hair.

“You perfectly know what I mean, you bra--_ shit! _” 

Nero smirked around Dante’s member when this one cursed with arousal after resuming his task at hand (or better said, at mouth), though he made sure to leave Dante at the very edge of his climax, devil triggering when feeling the first drops of pre-cum in his mouth to return to the office.

He laughed without any guilt in his fly back when hearing Dante curse loudly from the ground, just to moan without any shame later that night, ending hoarse when Dante’s rocking hips almost broke their shared bed to bring him towards two mind-blowing orgasms.

The next morning Vergil was about to engage himself with Dante in another battle when seeing the marks and bites impossible to hide adorning his neck. 

Nero observed the scene chewing on his breakfast while his uncle and father’s arguments turned more and more childish, suppressing a cocky smile because he knew that, in the worst case scenario, he would simply have to remind them who among them was the strongest. 


	10. (Nero/V) - Getting more than a tattoo - 1/2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 10th prompt 'Pattern': Nero didn't expect to meet his ex when going for a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tag it NSFW for Nero's not-innocent thoughts, even if nothing explicit happens _yet_ :P

“Wait, what do you mean it’s closed?”

“_Weeell, apparently they are changing locations for problems with the renting of the local or some stuff._”

Nero groaned while kicking the door of his old but comfy apartment closed, dropping then on his too small sofa while feeling completely spent after a rather tough day at work.

“Nico, I took the afternoon off tomorrow in order to do this.”

“_I know, I know. And believe me, I’m the first one who wants to see you finally growing some balls and getting that tattoo done!”_

“I didn’t need ‘balls’ but money, you idiot.”

“_Yeah, and balls to tell your dad._”

“...Okay, you right: I may be missing some because he is not learning about this _yet_”, Nero exhaled a sigh, adopting an horizontal position while leaning his feet against one of the sofa arms, “well, I guess I’ll have to wait until the end of the summer.”

“_What?! But that’s almost two months! And I think they will be open again in one at most._”

“It’s July, Nico. You know people will be having their cars checked before going on holidays trips _and _the bar will be impossible at night, so I can’t leave my uncle or Kyrie alone with that.”

“_Well, that’s your fault for wanting to earn your own money with two damn jobs instead of depending on your rich daddy._”

Nero was about to counterattack saying that she was in the exact position than him by working in the workshop _and _the convenience store when he heard Nico exhale a triumphant ‘_Aha!_’ at the other side.

“_Okay, I’m proved again that I’m the best: I asked a colleague and I she recommended me an alternative shop to be deflowered. Just in the tattoo department of course._”

“You had to say it like that, hadn’t you?”

“_Yup~._”

Thirty minutes later Nero had hanged up and was checking the website Nico had sent him. Despite his initial reluctance to go to a place recommended by the friend of a friend, Nero found himself spending almost an hour simply navigating the site, admiring the great variety of designs that could be chosen together with the attached images of people who had agreed on posing with their acquired tattoos, all of them accompanied by poetic quotes related to the image represented in the tattoo.

There wasn’t any pictures or extended information about the artist besides a rather brief biography explaining that they had studied in Mallet University, working there after graduating before moving to Red Grave recently. Nero couldn’t extract from the website if the tattoo artist was a man or a woman and it hadn’t occurred to him to ask Nico about it, but he couldn’t care less about that detail: what he noticed was that all the customers that appeared on the pictures looked rather satisfied with the result, which encouraged him to try to get an appointment for the next day.

He honestly doubted that he got a confirmation in time considering that it was already pretty late, so he was pleasantly surprised when after taking a shower he came back to check his email and saw that his appointment for the next day at 3 p.m. had been accepted. Nero messaged Nico about it and after taking a quick dinner he went to sleep with a smile on his face, really looking forward to the next day.

* * *

At 2.55 p.m. was eagerly crossing the door of the tattoo shop, a ringing bell announcing his presence. The place was rather far away from the mechanic workshop where he worked in the mornings, which had forced Nero to eat in a hurry on his way to take the bus that would bring him there. He had also needed to leave a little earlier the workshop to arrive in time, and Nero prayed that Dante, for once, managed to keep his mouth shut because he had eventually been forced to tell his uncle about him getting a tattoo to make him stop with theories of him meeting a secret boyfriend, and he honestly feared the man accidentally told his father about it.

Deciding it was not worthy to worry about something that escaped his control now, Nero decided to look around the room with curiosity, observing the designs that adorned the wall of the shop, when someone talked from the first floor that could be accessed through some opened stairs situated directly in front of the door.

“I will be with you in a moment. Please, put yourself comfortable in the meantime.”

Nero, who was about to leave his bag on the sofa situated in front of the counter, froze when hearing that smooth voice that made his heart beat faster, memories that he never forgot but that he hadn’t remembered in a while coming back at full force.

“V?”

When silence reigned next, Nero thought that maybe he had been mistaken.

However, after some seconds Nero heard the sound of a chair sliding against the floor followed by steps, and when seeing the lean, gothic man who leaned over the railing with a shocked expression in his angular factions, Nero realized that his guess had been right: the tattoo artist that he had gone to visit was no other than his boyfriend from his (failed) University times.

“Nero?”

He couldn’t help to laugh when hearing V’s incredulous tone, beginning to approach the stairs as V still stared at him.

“Damn, I should have guessed it was you”, Nero said with a smile that threatened to split his face in two, “you’re are probably the only freak that uses poetic quotes to name his designs.”

V, apparently recovered now, chuckled with amusement while finally proceeding to climb down the stairs to join Nero in the main floor.

“Well, I would dare to say you are as ‘freak’ as I am if you recognized the references.”

Nero was aware of the familiar teasing of V’s words but in the background, since he was busy observing at the tattoos that practically covered V’s upper body. He hadn’t had so many when they were together 5 years ago already. If his memory didn’t fail him, the only tattoos that adorned V’s body at the time were the ones of his arms and maybe those around his neck, but they didn’t cover all the chest. He would have definitely remembered. He had practically memorized the way V’s body looked and felt back then…

...and maybe remembering his previous sexual encounters with V wasn’t the best way to cause a good second-first impression, as damn incredible and memorable as they had been, so he should probably stop right then even if it was going to be difficult, considering that V was the first person he was seriously with.

Damn, he still remembered how fucking much it hurt to break up, even if it was made on mutual agreement after Nero decided to leave Mallet to come back to Red Grave to join his uncle’s business. They had managed to keep the contact a year or so after it but at some point it was more difficult to keep a distant relationship than being on their own, so the contact had been eventually lost.

However, unless he was reading something rather wrong, V was checking him out as well as he climbed the stairs, those green eyes that used to leave him out of breath lingering down his now stronger, tauter body before finally meeting his eyes, with that familiar grin that annoyed him so much at first but that he eventually came to like. Even love.

“And what brings you to my humble abode?”, V inquired, placing a hand on the railing while still looking at him with curiosity, “maybe after all this time you have finally made your mind of getting those ‘pretty awesome wings’ on yourself?”

Nero’s eyes opened wide in stupor, causing V to chuckle again while crossing his slender arms.

“Did I guess it right?”

The way Nero laughed incredulously answered V’s question.

“Okay, now is when you tell me that you remember the design I talked to you about.”

V’s smirk became more arrogant before softly tilting his head towards the stairs.

“Follow me.”

Nero did.

When entering the first floor [room](https://media.timeout.com/images/105166886/630/472/image.jpg) Nero also observed with interest the different pictures hanging from the walls while V approached his desk, opening a big folder lying on it.

“So, would you like to proceed with the initial idea of tattooing your back?”, V leaned the folder on the table and opened it to examine the multiple drawings inside.

Nero had to snap from his thoughts to answer V, after his mind wandered again about how skilled those delicate, long fingers could be, and how in the past they had managed to make him come undone…

...Nero, for goodness sake, _focus_.

“Y-Yeah”, he cleared his throat and nodded, causing V to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You look nervous all of sudden”, Nero gulped, thinking that maybe he hadn’t missed V’s capacity of observation that much, “are you sure you want to do this?”

Nero snorted.

“I’m not nervous for the tattoo.”

The words escaped him without properly thinking them, which caused V’s eyes to open more for a moment before smiling with surprise.

“Does that mean that I’m the culprit?”

Nero hesitated, considering he had two options: directly showing that his interest for V had revived even stronger than it was in the past, or trying to go for a more paused, normal interaction with the artist to, maybe this time, build a relationship that actually passed from friends to lovers without jumping directly to the second one.

However, considering that when they first dated they had practically jumped from rivals to lovers without passing by the ‘friends’ stop in the middle, Nero thought it was stupid to change things at that point.

“Why the hell you sound surprised? You _always _made me nervous.”

V half-closed his eyes a little, as if evaluating him.

“Yes, but the situation was different. Some things have definitely changed since then.”

Nero knew that ‘calm’ tone well: it was the one V used when he was carefully analyzing what you said to guess how you feel without betraying how _he _did. Nero decided to save him the work.

“Maybe. But some things haven’t.”

His serious answer made V’s eyes open more again. A knowing smile appeared then in the artist’s face, which let Nero know the man had caught his message.

“Subtle. It doesn’t suit you.”

Nero was about to protest when hearing V’s teasing comment when the man extracted a drawing from the folder and showed it to him, making him curse in awe.

“Was my guess correct again.”

Nero exhaled a laugh.

“Holy shit, yeah, it’s that one”, Nero looked at V with curiosity, “you redrew it?”

V shook his head while closing the folder, keeping the design with him.

“It’s the same drawing.”

Nero realized then that the paper was a little aged compared to the others, which made him gulp.

“So, you have kept it since then?”

V shrugged when hearing his astonished tone, as if not giving it importance.

“You never know when old sketches can come in handy”, Nero snorted, suspecting that that wasn’t the true reason but V talked before he could point that out, “however, before making your mind perhaps you’d like to check other designs. Maybe there is another **pattern **that you prefer over this one--”

“Hell no, I want this.”

V looked at Nero with patience when hearing his convinced tone.

“Are you _really _sure, Nero? We are talking about a half-body tattoo: if you regret it, it will be rather problematic to fix.”

“I won’t”, Nero said without the least hesitation, continuing talking when V still looked reluctant, “look, I already checked other options in the web and as cool as they are, I want this one.”

V observed Nero for some seconds before eventually nodding with a hint of a smile.

“Very well. You are the customer after all. However, I will first do an outline of the tattoo with removable ink. That way you will be able to change the details you don’t like.”

Nero shrugged.

“Okay, but I’m pretty sure I’ll like the first version”, his trust made V’s eyes glint with a new light for a moment, “how much it's gonna take?”

V hummed to himself while beginning to gather the necessary assets.

“Well, it depends. I could do it today, which would take us around three-four hours I estimate, but since the tattoo is of considerable size, I would normally recommend to do it in at least a couple of sessions, to make sure it won’t be too tiring or painful. Although…”, V’s eyes dragged slowly from the small table where he had placed his supplies to Nero, offering him a playful look, “...I do not think _that _supposes a problem for you.”

Nero stared at V for some seconds, before a matching smirk appeared in his face when recognizing that familiar tinge of flirting in the artist’s words.

Well, two could play that game, Nero thought while crossing his arms in front of his chest, maybe tensing them a little unnecessarily in the process, but the way V seemed to follow the movement made him not regret it.

“Yeah. I have a pretty awesome endurance”, Nero chose that moment to remove his t-shirt in a fluid but not too fast motion, “so you don’t have to be easy on me.”

Nero didn’t bother to hide his proud smile when noticing V’s eyes roaming through his upper muscles, way more defined than years ago, and the way V’s eyes glinted when meeting his eyes next confirmed Nero’s suspicions about the artist’s thoughts being of the same kind as his.

“Well, that’s certainly an advantage.”

V’s voice had sounded studiedly calm, but Nero’s heart skipped a beat because he knew V well enough to know that the man was pretending and that the little show hadn’t left him indifferent. So, it was Nero’s turn to gulp when the man approached him slowly, clearly invading his personal space with the excuse of taking the t-shirt from his hands.

“But nevertheless…”, Nero held his breath when V leaned forward to speak in his ear, “...since it’s your first time, I will be gentle.”

Nero didn’t remember the last time he had blushed so hard so fast, but damn, it wasn’t his fault: V hadn’t been his first official boyfriend but also the person with whom he lost his virginity and the bastard had chosen the exact same words.

The possibilities of such a thing being a coincidence were removed when V separated from him and offered him the most pleased smirk ever. Nero let out the breath he had been holding and V seemed to guess what he planned to do when his eyes travelled to his mouth because the bastard took a step backwards, making Nero mutter an unconscious curse that made V chuckle.

“My apologies, Nero, but as much as I enjoy your ‘conversation’, the process is going to be long and we better get on with it as soon as possible.”

V pushed his hair back in high ponytail to remove as many locks as possible from his face and after gesturing towards the chair, he put on some tight gloves.

“Lie down”, V offered him a charming smile, “I have to get you cleaned and sterilized for this.”

Nero snorted loudly when hearing V’s choice of words and lied down on the chair, which was now in a complete horizontal position.

He was about to make a retort about him being more than ready when his breath hitched after V’s lips brushed his ear.

“Relax for me, Nero. This may take a while to get used to but it will be worth it.”

Nero muttered another curse, making V nudge his nose playfully against his ear with a mischievous chuckle before beginning to work.

Damn.

If he managed to finish the session without a boner it would be a damn miracle.

* * *

The following hours weren’t exempt from innuendos and playful banters but they also had plenty of time to catch up about what had happened during those years. Nero also discovered that, unsurprisingly, V had gone out with some (several probably) people after they separated, but that as the same as him those relationships didn’t last much, which made him feel stupidly happy.

He had been warned by Nico that getting a tattoo was going to hurt, but he thought the woman was exaggerating when during the first couple of hours the needles just caused an uncomfortable feeling in his skin. However, eventually V’s warning about the pain building over time became real, and the last hour and half he had to really grit his teeth during the process. V made it more bearable by distracting him with stories of other customers, while also pointing out he had forgotten how vocal he could be whenever a gasp escaped him, causing him to focus on retorting instead of on the pain.

Nero stood the process and V’s teasing as the stubborn man he was, but when V finally announced it was over, he couldn’t exhale a relieved, loud sigh that made the artist chuckle.

“I warned you it would be better in two rounds.”

“Yeah, just before saying I could handle it.”

“Well, you could.”

Nero simply grunted as an answer while V removed his gloves and handled him a small mirror. The artist sustained in his hands a middle-sized one while situating behind Nero so that he could check the result, and all the discomfort Nero was feeling evaporated, replaced by enthusiasm when seeing the incredible cool [tattoo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9f/07/7d/9f077d2df9f17256c061955c137fc5e7.jpg) covering most part of his back.

“Holy _FUCK_.”

V snorted softly behind him.

“May I suppose it is of your liking?”, he commented unnecessarily, since his proud smile showed he was as happy with the result as Nero was.

“Are you kidding me? It’s freaking cool!”, Nero laughed, turning his head to look at V with a wide smile, “I love it.”

V nodded once, satisfied.

“With your permission, I would like to take some pictures of it to upload them on the website.”

Nero laughed, continuing observing the design with awe.

“Sure. Do you already know a poem for it?”

V thought for a moment before talking with that reciting voice that always managed to make Nero gulp even if he usually didn’t understand what the man was talking about.

“_Guarded by an Angel mild: /Witless woe was ne'er beguiled. /And I wept both night and day, /And he wiped my tears away._”

Nero smiled because, for once, V had said some verses he actually understood.

V left the mirror in his place at that moment, circling the chair after it to be facing Nero, situating between his slightly parted legs. Nero gulped, raising his face to look at V, whose eyes were buried in him despite his tone couldn’t be more professional when talking next about the steps he had to follow during the next days: keeping the bandage V was going to put on his back for 12 hours, apply a special ointment during the following days and pay attention for any signs of infection.

“I do not think you have any problems in this last aspect because your skin is rather sturdy, but in case you feel any discomfort do not hesitate in give me a call or pass by”, V smirked teasingly at him, “I guess that if nothing like that happens, I will see you the next time you decide to get a tattoo--”

Nero had been holding back for a while then, but when hearing the last part of V’s sentence, as if implying they weren’t going to see each other sooner, something simply snapped and with a brusque movement he dragged V’s down to share a violent kiss that almost provoked their teeth to collide.

His stomach tightened with painful arousal when V groaned before opening his mouth to willingly give him access, the artist’s hands grabbing his face while the kiss intensified, as Nero’s arms enclosed around the man’s thin waist, keeping him close.

Oh damn.

He hadn’t realized how damn much he had missed kissing V, how much he had missed _V_, and damn, now that he had remembered how it felt, like hell if he wanted to let it go, as horribly cheesy as it sounded.

The only reason why they separated was because of their annoying need to breath, though their faces kept being extremely close. Nero was about to dive in for another heated kiss when V talked with an amused tone.

“I presume you’d be willing to meet sooner than that?”

Nero snorted, nodding with energy.

“Yeah, _way _sooner than that”, he gulped, wondering if it would be too much so soon for the artist, but what the hell: he had just kissed V again after fucking years, it was now or never, “and also, I want to try again.”

After looking at him for some seconds in silence, V averted his eyes to the side for a moment before fixing his eyes on him again with inquisitive curiosity.

“And what if I told you that perhaps I plan to move to another place in some months?”

There it was that analytic tone again that made Nero understand the true meaning of V’s words: ‘_we broke up once for this, maybe we’ll do it again and this time there won’t be a third meeting_’. Well, V would surely say it more pompously, but that was surely the idea.

However, Nero didn’t have doubts about his answer.

“Even in that case, I still want to try.”

V looked at him with an unreadable expression for some seconds.

And then, he kissed the soul out of him, making him groan when V’s tongue rolled against his in a way that almost made him lose his mind.

“Good answer”, V approved against Nero’s half-parted mouth.

Nero smiled and for second time tried to seek V’s mouth again just to be avoided again.

“Then I will see you next week.”

Nero blinked.

“What?”, he didn’t bother to hide his disappointment when hearing V’s words, “man, you’re seriously gonna make me wait one week?”

V, also a little breathless for the previous kissing, chuckled amused for his clear eagerness, but just before Nero could come up with an argument that convinced V to accompany him to his apartment (or vice versa), V grabbed his chin playfully.

“Yes, and you better carry out a proper aftercare as I explained before, because for the next time we meet...”, V approached his face to him to whisper the next words in a seductive voice that caused Nero’s throat go dry, “...I’ll want you on your back groaning for me and not for an improperly healed tattoo.”

Nero didn’t bother to hide either the aroused groan that escaped his mouth before dragging V down for another kiss, followed by several more until V wisely recommended to stop before getting too carried away.

That night when arriving home Nero had several missing calls from his enraged father, who had learned about his tattoo, and other several missed calls from Dante, profusely apologizing for the slip, but with the perspective of meeting V in six days, Nero dealt with both crazy familiars without being able to remove the idiotic smile from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The encounter will happen exactly in 6 days, with the 'Wild' prompt hehehe ;)


	11. (3Dante/3Vergil & Lady & 3N) - A worthy reward - 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 11th prompt 'Snow': Dante is fooled, again, by his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was running out of ideas for the 'Snow' word and checking in the dictionary I learned this:  
"If someone snows you, they persuade you to do something or convince you of something by flattering or deceiving you."  
And the moment I saw 'deceive' Vergil appeared in my head so... xD

“So, you are telling me you didn’t realize it was a terrible idea to accept that jerk’s conditions?”

Dante grunted as Lady helped him climb the stairs of the office leading to his bedroom, too exhausted and sore to come up with a better reply.

The ‘jerk’ that Lady had mentioning was no other than Vergil, who had managed to convince him to carry out the hunting jobs of the day alone, plus the cleaning of the office, _plus _taking care of Nero_. _Damn, for sure dealing with that little beast had been the thing that had exhausted him the most, but at least the four-years old kid was now finally asleep in the sofa of the main floor and like hell if he was going to move him and risk to wake him up.

“Well, you know my brother”, Dante said with a sluggish, tired tone while Lady helped him remove his coat, the damn belt across his chest forcing him to fumble it with it with slightly clumsy movements, “he can be pretty damn convincing.”

Lady hummed with reluctance while dropping him unceremoniously on his bed. Dante rolled to be lying on his back, the action making him show a grimace when the muscles of his body protested for the day abuse. Lady seemed to take pity on him because she sighed and proceeded to remove his military boots as Dante fought not to fall asleep, since that would mean he had done all that for nothing.

“Okay, and how exactly did he **snow** you into doing this?”, Lady inquired while practically throwing his boots at the other side of the room, settling her hands on her hips, “the prize must be incredibly good if you agreed so easily.”

When Dante failed spectacularly in showing a poker expression, Lady threw a deadpan expression at him.

“Please, don’t tell me it was something related to sex.”

“...Okay, I won’t say it then.”

“God, you are _really _an idiot.”

“Maybe, but I’m topping tonight.”

“Dante, the fact you have to end half-dead so that your brother allows you to fuck him is nothing to be proud about.”

“You only say that because you don’t know how damn difficult it is to convince him in the normal way.”

Lady shook her head in defeat, turning around to leave.

“Whatever. But in case you haven’t noticed, I hardly doubt you are in a good shape to do _anything _but sleeping tonight. Which means that, oh surprise, your brother has fooled you again.”

Dante snorted with conviction.

“Please, this is nothing: in no time I will be kicking and ready for action.”

Lady huffed and shook her head, waving her hand goodbye before closing the door behind her while Dante decided that closing his eyes for a little bit it wouldn’t hurt.

When Dante opened them, it was the next morning and the side of Vergil’s bed was slightly messed, indicating that his brother had probably slept there. There weren’t any traces of Vergil though, with the exception of a note with his characteristic perfect handwriting lying on the side of his pillow.

Dante took it, his knuckles turning whiter and whiter while his eyes rapidly scanned its content, picturing perfectly in his head Vergil’s arrogant voice saying aloud those inked words. 

> _Dear Little Brother,_
> 
> _You promised to perform three tasks in my absence: to carry out the daily jobs, to clean the office, and to take care of my son._
> 
> _Considering that when I came back Nero was about to fall from the sofa in his sleep and I had to tuck him into his bed, I consider that you failed to fulfill your third assignment. That being said, I believe that you were not worthy of the promised reward and mercilessly decided to let you sleep instead of reproaching you for it._
> 
> _I will mostly be out the rest of the day but when I come back, please, feel free to express your complaints about the matter._
> 
> _Vergil._

Dante exhaled a frustrated groan while wrinkling the note furiously, throwing it at the other side of the room and managing to make a perfect shot in the waste bin. He stood up from the bed with determination, and while cursing a litany of insults towards his brother he grabbed Rebellion and his coat and abandoned the room slamming the door close behind him.

The action startled Nero, who was sitting in the open kitchen of the first floor with his pajama still on, a disheveled hair for having woken up just recently, and in the process of eating ice-cream with a spoon that was still too big for his mouth, although that didn't stop him from trying to make it fit inside with as many ice-cream as possible.

“Where is that fucker?”, Dante snarled, causing Nero to simply shrug before going for another piece of ice-cream, not intimidated in the least by Dante's language since he was already used to his uncle addressing his father in such a way.

Dante snorted again, deciding that he would spend the fucking day training in order to give his dear brother a piece of his mind that same night when he came back.

However, before proceeding to release his adrenaline and pent-up anger with the punching bag he had recently installed in the main floor of the office, he made sure to store the ice-cream back in the fridge despite his nephew’s protest, replacing it for a bowl of cereals and milk, making also sure that a frowning Nero ate everything.

He didn’t want to give Vergil a new excuse of him being a poor babysitter after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next (NSFW) prompt hehehe.


	12. (3Dante/3Vergil) - A worthy reward - 2/2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 12th prompt 'Dragon': Sometimes Dante is too soft for Vergil's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that this prompt is addressed really, _really_ by passing but ngl: today just wanted to write some Dante/Vergil porn with feels xDD

With his hand in the doorknob of the office, Vergil bit back a grin when he could practically smell the frustration and anger that Dante emanated from the inside. Making sure to adopt his usual impassible face that didn’t betray his anticipation of the ‘conversation’ that would surely follow, he walked inside with an unhurried pace.

The moment the door closed behind him, the rhythmic sound of Dante’s fists connecting with the punching bag came to a stop and Vergil felt his brother’s eyes digging on him, the fire they held inside making him suppress the urge of smirking in triumph.

“Good evening, brother”, as he expected, his polite greeting just caused Dante’s body, covered in sweat for the training, to tense even more, “must I presume that you feel more refreshed than the previous day—?”

As much as Vergil had foreseen his brother snapping at him at some point, it took him by surprise the way Dante didn’t waste even one second in lunging against him, grabbing the lapels of his coat with both hands to press him against the door with violence, provoking it to rattle dangerously.

Vergil could have perhaps avoided the attack if he had actually tried, but considering that the situation was turning to be even better than he had anticipated, he decided to indulge Dante in believing he had managed to pin him there easily.

“Oh, yeah, super refreshed”, Dante snapped with sarcasm, approaching his face more to Vergil to say the next words, “specially after you ‘mercilessly’ let me sleep all night long.”

When hearing the emphasis Dante put in that word, Vergil allowed himself to show a hint of a grin.

“So you read the note.”

Dante snorted and, sadly, stopped grabbing his coat to take a step backwards, Vergil having to suppress the urge of clicking his tongue in disappointment when Dante stopped pressing his body against him.

“You mean that bunch of shitty excuses? Oh, yeah, I did. But you know what, Verg?”, Dante pointed an accusing finger at him, “if you hate so much when I top you could simply say it instead of making me waste the fucking whole day, you know?”

Vergil blinked twice when realizing that Dante’s tone now sounded sulking more than angry while spelling all that nonsense. Dante rubbed then his nose with the back of his hand at that moment and crossed his arms, eyes stubbornly averted to the side. Vergil exhaled a long, resigned sigh while rubbing his temple with one hand, not believing how obtuse his brother could be sometimes.

“Dante, if as you claim I hated when you are in charge, don’t you think I would have solved the issue already?”

Dante’s expression showed that he had understood that, in Vergil’s language, that meant: ‘_I would have sliced you with Yamato in case you dared to do something I don’t approve_’, but he still sounded reluctant when talking next.

“Then why the hell I always have to insist so much in doing it?”

Vergil sighed again with patience, took a step towards his brother and leaned forward until his lips was barely brushing his brother’s.

“Haven’t you thought that perhaps sometimes I’m not in the mood for you to ask for it, but simply to _take_ it instead?”

Dante’s expression when Vergil took a step back showed that such a thing hadn’t crossed his mind, which made Vergil roll his eyes before talking with sarcasm.

“Well, I guess that I should be thankful that you do not ask if you can use an attack or another while fighting.”

“But that’s different, you bastard!”

“No, my foolish little brother, it is not” Vergil adopted a patronizing tone intended to get on Dante’s nerves, and for the way his brother clenched his jaw it seemed it worked, “between us, there should be no difference between being in the battlefield or in bed. And the same as you don’t hesitate in attacking me with all you have in our confrontations, in catching me off guard whenever the situation plays in your favor…”

Vergil grabbed the nape of Dante’s neck with a gloved hand to say the next words in his brother’s ear.

“…you should show no hesitation when you want me.”

Dante’s breath hitched when Vergil purposely lowered his tone to say the sentence, being Vergil’s turn to do it when Dante pushed forward once again, pressing him back against the door for second time.

The determination that Dante showed in the action together with the way Dante forced his legs opened with his own made Vergil’s blood pump, his member twitching inside his leather pants when Dante inhaled against his neck. His natural scent mixed with the blood of the **dragon**-like demons he had been annihilating seemed to affect Dante in a pleasant way, since he could also feel his brother’s member hardening against his own.

“That’s your confusing way of saying you want it rough, brother?”, Dante breathed against his neck.

Vergil smirked while teasingly bucking forward. He felt Dante grunt against his skin.

“It’s my way of saying that you are sometimes too _soft_ brother.”

His member throbbed again when his provoking tone caused Dante’s hands to crisp on either side of his body, and Vergil knew then just a little push was needed.

“That’s why you tried to carry out all those tasks to the letter, like the _obedient_ brother you are”, Vergil continued as Dante abandoned his neck to face him, his blue eyes shining with irritation but also with a deep, raw lust that was also present in Vergil’s grey ones, ”you must have been frustrated after doing all that for _nothing_, but I guess that, at the end, it was not within you to try to _dominate_ me—”

That last sentence seemed to be the last straw for Dante’s self-control.

The fact that Vergil was ready to take Dante’s passion head on didn’t make him enjoy less the way Dante’s mouth claimed his, as his brother’s hands almost ripped his clothes off in his urge to expose his body to him.

In no time Vergil was struggling to keep his balance and his groans in an acceptable level of volume not to wake Nero sleeping upstairs, his arms surrounding Dante’s broad shoulders and his legs around his brother’s waist while Dante used gravity to his benefit to fuck him up and down against the more and more creaking door.

Vergil’s trousers and underwear were dangling from his left leg, since Dante had just bothered to remove the necessary clothes to enter him in one long, violent stroke. For once only the necessary (bordering insufficient) preparation was carried out, which made that the initial stretch of Dante’s member piercing into him, normally totally exempted of pain for his brother’s excess of concern, was accompanied by a burning sensation that still persisted and that made Vergil feel his nerves aflame.

His neck and chest were also painted in marks that were turning purple already, and Vergil was barely aware of the back of his head connecting with the door behind him when at some point Dante’s teeth enclosed around one of his nipples, pulling and licking at the bud. Vergil’s member, hard and curled against his clenched abs, spasmed in need for release when Dante pinched with his fingers the unattended nipple with the perfect amount of roughness, Dante’s other arm hooking around his waist to be able to keep thrusting into him in a frenetic rhythm.

Whenever Dante decided to attack his chest while having sex, Vergil always reminded his brother sarcastically that he wasn’t one of his previous feminine conquests and that he should get over his evident breast obsession. However, the only motive why Vergil protested so much for it was because he innerly feared that Dante’s skilled tongue and teeth made him come for having his chest ravaged, a weakness that Vergil greatly preferred Dante not to discover.

Biting his lower lip not to let out a loud grunt when Dante’s member began to brutally smack against his prostrate, he tried to reach down to touch himself, just to be stopped when Dante hand slammed his wrist next to his head.

“Oh no, Verg”, with a last rough bite Dante abandoned his perked nipple to lick up Vergil’s neck until snarling his sentence against his lips, “I’m gonna make you come with my cock alone.”

Vergil snorted when hearing Dante’s filthy words, biting his brother’s lip until he drew blood and causing Dante to grunt for the action in delighted pain.

“Are you sure you are able to achieve that, little brother?”

Dante was, and when Vergil reached his peak minutes later, with both of his hands pressed against the door, his fingers interlaced with Dante’s, mouths locked together in a fierce, open-mouth kiss, and his strong legs being now the only anchor that allowed Dante to sustain his weight as his thrusts became more ruthless and erratic, the orgasm that washed over Vergil was one of the most powerful he ever had.

After Dante finished emptying inside him, his strength seemed to finally abandon him. With Vergil’s legs still wrapped around him Dante slid towards the floor to end kneeling on it with Vergil half perched on his lap. Dante hid his face in the crook of Vergil’s marked neck, breathing labored, their hands still grabbed but now between their sticky bodies.

“Well, _that_ felt pretty good.”

Vergil exhaled a low, ragged chuckle in agreement, eyes closed as his exposed chest went up and down, trying to normalize his heartbeat.

After some seconds of recovering their breaths, Dante leaned his forehead against Vergil with so much emphasis that it wasn’t a headbutt by an inch. Vergil was about to protest for it but then Dante kissed him, slow and languid, and he decided his reproach could wait.

“_But_ I’m still having slow sex with you from time to time”, Dante sentenced with a teasing tone when the kiss finished, “like hell if I’m going to miss the way you _mewl_ and _squirm_ when I take my time with you.”

Vergil was already reaching for Yamato lying on the floor to slice his brother for saying such an outraging lie when they heard small steps coming from upstairs that made them freeze.

“Dante, I need to pee”, a sleepy Nero said from upstairs.

“_Shit!_”

After Dante cursed, Vergil was able to see his brother tuck his now softened member inside his pants and zipper them before teleporting inside the wardrobe.

While cursing for having let Dante finish inside in the spur of the moment, Vergil put himself all the presentable he could while hearing Dante lead his son towards the toilet. He clicked his tongue when realizing that the zipper of his expensive vest had been ruined due to Dante’s eagerness, and while buttoning his coat to cover as much as skin as he could, he took the mental note of making Dante pay for it.

He exited the wardrobe some minutes later in time to see Dante holding one of Nero’s hands while the kid yawned and rubbed his eyes with the other. They stopped when they were about to climb up the stairs, Nero’s eyes showing confusion.

“Dad, what were you doing in the wardrobe?”

Vergil was in the process of finding a proper excuse when Dante talked with a nonchalant tone.

“Hunting vampires”, Dante suddenly signaled at his neck, “see? Some of them have tried to suck his blood.”

Vergil half-closed his eyes at Dante for giving such a stupid answer.

However, when Nero began to immediately ask more about the topic with enthusiasm, Vergil’s annoyance was replaced by positive surprise when seeing the information the kid knew about the topic despite his young age. Suppressing a proud smile, he took Dante’s place to accompany Nero upstairs as this one kept talking non-stop, occasionally correcting the inaccurate data that Nero provided.

He was so busy thinking that, perhaps, his expectations of Nero becoming a promising devil hunter were falling short that he missed the fond expression that Dante was showing while following him and his son towards the bedroom.


	13. (Lady & 3Dante) - I know I should hate him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 13th prompt 'Ash': Lady pays Dante a visit after the events in Temen-ni-gru.

Several hours had passed since Lady and Dante defeated the demons that prowled around the surroundings of what it remained of Temen-ni-gru. She would be meeting with Dante the next morning to finish off the demons who still remained in Red Grave, so she went directly to bed after arriving to her old house, in order to recover the strength and energies that the intense day had drained from her.

It had been three hours since then, and she was still unable to sleep.

She sighed in frustration and sat on the bed, her injured thigh protesting a little when she crossed her legs but she ignored it, lost in her thoughts. After some minutes of hesitation, she got dressed again and exited her apartment, taking Kalina Ann with her just in case she came across some demons in her way.

Her steps took her to the front door of Dante’s office. 

She saw there was a faint light coming from the window of the first floor, and the silhouette that could be distinguished at the other side was rather recognizable, so after a brief moment of hesitation she entered.

Without turning the lights on she climbed up the stairs leading to the upper level of the office and stopped when reaching it. 

Dante was next to the window, sitting on the ledge with one leg flexed over it and the other leaning on the floor. He was sustaining a half-empty beer with his right hand while observing the palm of his left, and although the darkness of the room didn’t allow Lady to see the man’s face properly, the fake, cheery voice he used to talk next was enough prove of the state of mind Dante had at the moment.

“Sorry, not opened for business yet.”

Lady left her missile launcher leaning against the railing and without hesitation she approached the window.

“Then you should have changed the ‘Open’ sign of the door.”

Dante exhaled a swallow laugh while Lady sat on the ledge as well, crossing her injured leg over her other and her arms in front of her.

They remained in silence for some seconds before Dante handled the beer to her. She saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and shook her head, reaching down to one of the multiple pieces of her utility belt to extract a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from it.

“I’m still a minor.”

Dante snorted, probably amused for the irony of refusing to drink while lighting up a cigarette. Once it was lit, she approached it to her mouth, took a drag from it, and it was her turn to offer it to Dante, who shook his head.

“Don’t wanna that ladies reject me for my bad breath.”

It was Lady’s turn to snort softly when hearing the answer. 

Silence fell again between them, only interrupted by her occasional drags and her fingers softly flicking the cigarette downward to get rid of the excess of **ash**.Needless to say, Dante’s mind was elsewhere to comment anything about she dirtying even more the office by doing that. 

Eventually, an empty laugh escaped Lady and she began to speak, even if she wasn’t sure it was to her or to Dante.

“It’s so funny. I’ve spent years wishing my father was dead. Wishing to kill him myself for what he did to my mother. So I thought that once gone, I’d be happy.”

Lady leaned the back of her head against the window and let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

“I know he was a monster, and that he tried to kill me. But still, _ still _, I can’t help to remember how it was before becoming like that. How he really loved my mother, and me”, she bit her lower lip, trying to prevent its trembling, “it’s insane. I know I should hate him, but a part of me still loved him.”

Rubbing brusquely some rebellious tears from her eyes she took a new drag of her cigarette, feeling Dante’s eyes on her but she didn’t feel like meeting them. 

The man remained uncharacteristically silent for a moment and then spoke with a serious, frustrated tone that didn’t sound like him at all.

“Me too.”

Lady knew what he meant. She knew whom he was talking about. The way he looked at his injured hand while doing so left very little room for doubt. 

But still, his choice of words was too good to let it pass.

“Wait, so you loved my father too?”, she exclaimed with a fake horrified tone, “jeez, I knew you had a shitty taste, but this is another level.”

This time, when Dante laughed it wasn’t a swallow laugh, but an honest, surprised one that Lady joined. 

Their eyes automatically locked together when they calmed down, and the way Dante’s eyes shined for a moment made Lady’s heart skip a beat, not used to be looked at like that.

“I’ve changed my mind. I want a taste.”

Dante’s eyes shifted to the almost consumed cigarette that she was sustaining between forefinger and index, and she relaxed. 

“Okay”, she reached for another one while Dante shifted his body to be sitting next to her, “but these are expensive, so you are paying this back with interests--”

Lady looked at Dante surprised when this one settled a hand over hers, stopping her from extracting a new cigarette, and realized she had relaxed too soon because at that moment Dante’s lips found hers.

She couldn’t prevent a gasp from escaping her, which allowed him to slowly slide his tongue inside her mouth. At any other moment she would have pushed Dante away, reaching for Kalina Ann to shoot at him without hesitation. But at that moment she simply closed her eyes and answered in the same way, deciding that, for once, it wouldn’t hurt to let that annoying man win. 

The kiss couldn’t last more than a minute, and when Dante finally separated the cocky smirk she was expecting to receive was nowhere to be found. In fact, the man had the nerve to grunt in light disgust when leaving her lips.

“Nope, definitely tobacco is not for me.”

The comment caught Lady so off guard that she exhaled an incredulous chuckle. She punched Dante’s shoulder, making him exhale a slightly exaggerated ‘_ Ouch _’.

“Neither is alcohol for me, _ yuck _”, she retorted back, extinguishing her cigarette against the wall while Dante snorted and finished his beer.

Despite their respective complaints though, the look they interchanged when silence came back again had a hint of complicity that hadn’t been there before.

They didn’t change position again, remaining next to each other with their shoulders in contact for several more minutes until Lady announced she would come back home. 

Part of her suspected that in a future, once their wounds managed to heal and they weren’t feeling so broken, Dante wouldn’t let pass the chance to tease her about that kiss that happened in the weakness of the moment, by saying that he had managed to conquer her even if it was for a brief instant.

He never did, and she was grateful for it. 

She guessed both of them were.

What happened next? Nothing really. They took care of all the remaining devils and that was it. Lady still had a job to do that was far from done, which was to eliminate every last demon. She needed to ensure that monsters like her father never came about again, and Dante promised to help her hunt down the demons, even though he was part one himself. 

But now she realized that there were humans as evil as any devil, as well as kind and compassionate demons in this universe. At least she had found one so-called devil who was able to shed tears for those he cared about. 

And that was enough for her to believe in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is almost a literal transcription of the ending of DMC3. Since this prompt is from Lady's POV I couldn't resist to add it <3


	14. (4Nero & Credo & 4Dante) - Meeting(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 14th prompt 'Overgrown': Nero just expected to meet Credo that morning.

“Insubordination in the last mission by going on your own instead of respecting the established teams; disobedience towards your superior when he ordered you to withdraw and you kept fighting; a total of ten missing trainings during the past month; and an enraged priest who claims that his robe was stolen when he was in the showers, forcing him to walk through the cathedral while covering his private parts with a small towel that said, and I quote,  _ ‘First Class Jackass _ ’.”

Knitting his eyebrows, Credo raised his eyes from the report to look at Nero standing in front of his desk, his polite tone contrasting with the way he was grabbing the paper with force. 

“Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

Nero clicked his tongue, changing his weight from one leg to the other while scratching the back of his head with his left hand, the other being completely bandaged to hide  _ that  _ arm that would surely cause the distrust and possibly condemnation of the Order in case of finding out about it.

“About that priest, why does he think it was me? Because it’s impossible he could see me--”

_ Shit _ , Nero thought too late, causing Credo to close his eyes for a moment before exhaling a long resigned sigh.

“Well, even if you hadn’t let it slip right now, you are the only one in the Order using such an offensive language.”

Nero snorted loudly. 

“Come on, Cred-- _ Sir _ ”, Nero rectified when seeing the way the General’s eyes harshened, “that man is an asshole. And a damn  _ pervert _ . He had the nerve to say that Kyrie should stop singing not to ‘provoke carnal thoughts’.  _ Hah _ ! The fact that  _ he  _ probably jerks off thinking about her doesn’t mean that--”

“ _ Nero. _ ”

The named one shut up, realizing that probably he had gone too far with that last comment, but he couldn’t help it. There wasn’t anything that he hated the most that hypocrites, and in the Order most part of those who encouraged people to be ‘pure’ and ‘holy’ were the first in breaking the moral standards they preached and obliged to follow. He couldn’t stand them.

Credo sighed again, leaving the report on the desk and crossing his hands over it to look at him again.

“Nero, this cannot continue”, he sentenced, “I cannot keep protecting you and your reckless behavior. And at this rate, if you don’t stop acting like an  **overgrown ** child, not even my influence will be enough to prevent your expulsion from the Order.”

Nero huffed, crossing his arms and raising his chin in rebellious defiance.

“Well, then let them kick me out. It will be their loss, not mine.”

Credo observed him for some seconds before speaking again with security.

“As much as you would like that to be true, we both know it is not”, Credo continued, ignoring Nero’s deadpan expression, “because being in the Order is the only way to protect Fortuna and its people, my sister included, and I know you do not want to renounce to that. Because the same as me, you don’t know another way of living.”

Nero gritted his teeth, averting his eyes to the side stubbornly, not wanting to admit the truth within the General’s words.

“This being said, I’m looking forward to your positive change of attitude from today onwards, beginning with your presence tomorrow during the Festival of the Blade”, Nero looked at Credo again, opening his mouth to say he already planned to do that when the General interrupted him, “I am sure you will not miss my sister’s performance,  _ but _ you better not miss His Holiness’ speech either, or I’ll be terribly disappointed.”

Nero snorted loudly, really tempted to say he wasn’t seeking anyone’s aproval. 

However, he remained eventually silent because he had been lucky after Credo let him go just with a warning that time. Also, the General could have a stick up his ass more times than not, getting on his nerves for his blind obedience to the Order when he was way worthier than that, but although he would never admit it aloud, he wanted the man to feel proud of him. Besides, he owed it to him after Credo stuck up for him most part of the times.

“I’ll try.”

Nero turned around to leave the office and huffed when his reluctant, defeated answer made Credo hum to himself, since he could feel the man’s satisfied little smirk behind him. He was about to abandon the room by closing the door with more force than necessary in order to bother Credo when this one talked.

“One last thing, Nero.”

He sighed with impatience, turning around once again brusquely to look at the General without making any effort to hide his annoyance.

“Yes,  _ Sir _ ?”

He was expecting that the mocking emphasis of the last word would annoy Credo, but he was surprised when the man ignored it and kept talking.

“Officially, I have to order you to go to see Father Thompson to apologize for your bad behavior.”

Nero was about to curse and snarl he would kiss a Chimera before doing that when Credo continued.

“Unofficially…”, Credo surprised Nero with a conspiratorial look, “...next time, do not bother with leaving a towel.”

Nero’s eyes opened more, his mouth turning into a wide smirk before nodding.

“Duly noted, Sir.”

Nero closed the door (softly) and began to walk down the corridor with his smile still in place, with a better mood than when he had entered.

He was so eager to see Kyrie, imagining the face she would make when telling her about her brother encouraging his ‘bad behavior’, that he turned the corner too quickly, resulting in him bumping with force into a tall man dressed in red and with a dark hood over his coat.

“Wow, you okay, kid?”

The stranger, far from sounding annoyed, spoke with a carefree tone while showing a concern that Nero should have expressed, since their collision had been his fault.

“Yeah.”

Before he could inquire what that man, who clearly wasn’t a Knight or a priest, was doing there, the stranger talked again.

“Sorry, would love to talk more, but I’m running late already”, the man smirked then and winked at him, “adiós, kid.”

The stranger adjusted his hood so that it hid his face more and passed him by, leaving a confused Nero behind.

In retrospective, he should have realized at that moment that the man was suspicious as hell, and that it clearly smelled trouble. But at that moment Nero could only think that the way the stranger’s blue eyes had inquisitively dug on him before leaving had been as disquieting as it was thrilling.

Nero couldn’t shake off the feeling that they would cross paths again, and without knowing why his concealed arm throbbed a little, as if it found such a perspective exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to explore more 4Nero/4Dante in future prompts :P


	15. (Nero/V) - Getting over you - 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 15th prompt 'Legend': V's plan to get over his crush on Nero doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always writing Nero thirsting/crushing on V so this time it's the other way around.

“Could you, _please_, stop invading my side and stay in yours?”

“I _am _in my side! It’s this damn tent that is so fucking narrow.”

“Well, if we had gone to the lodge as it was planned initially, we would certainly be more comfortable.”

“Hey, you should be thankful that I decided to bring it with me or we would be even worse.”

“The only thing you managed to do right in the whole trip, you should be proud.”

“And heeere we go again. You know what, V? If that makes you feel better go ahead and blame me for everything.”

“Nero, it’s obvious _everything _was your fault. Starting for the fact that you do not know how to read a map.”

“_What_?! I perfectly know how to read it!”

“_Excuse me?_”

“W-Well, we were going in the right direction!”

“Alright, my apologies then: you only don’t know to do something as basic as properly reading a **legend **that clearly indicates our destination is 20 km ahead of us instead of 2.”

“You know that being sarcastic won’t solve anything, right?”

“Believe me, sadly I know, but since it makes me feel better just bear with it.”

“Look, if the only thing you can do is fucking complaining...”

“I _wouldn’t _if you had read the map _right_.”

“...then why the fuck did you agree in coming with me?”

V gritted his teeth in the darkness of the tent where he was lying down on his side, feeling his heart skip a beat when Nero, lying next to him facing up, made the rather reasonable question. After all, V had always claimed that he greatly preferred the smell of antique libraries and the calm environment that his books offered rather than spending time ‘admiring the nature’, as people loved to say.

It was evident that the source of his disgust to do anything remotely tiring was that his body wasn’t precisely strong, so since he was little he had been forced to avoid any activities that could physically exert him unnecessarily. And for that reason, his friend and roommate Nero had been the first surprised when (probably as a joke), he told V to join him that weekend for some mountain hiking and V accepted.

However, even if there shouldn’t have been any motive why V accepted a plan that cleared stepped out his comfort zone, there was a clear reason for it: to get rid once and for all of that stupid crush he had on Nero, and that had driven him crazy for the last past year.

At least he had been able to perfectly hide it, a task that was more difficult than it could seem at first glance since Nero didn’t have the less shame of walking around the house with way less clothes than public decency would recommend. Well, at least if V decided to give a turn to his life and abandon writing for the sake of becoming a poker player, he would have a guaranteed success.

After V realized he was having more and more difficulties in keeping his attraction in check for a guy who was obviously straight (the exclusively feminine moans that V could occasionally hear from Nero’s room at night sadly proved it), and who besides was his best friend, he decided that seeing Nero enjoy something he clearly disliked would convince him that probably seeking a deeper relationship with him wasn’t the wisest thing to do.

Also, they wouldn’t go alone: Kyrie, the woman who was currently Nero’s love interest, was going to go with them together with her friend Nico, so V really hoped that the combination of spending time in the nature (thing he hated) plus Nero trying to flirt with a new conquest (thing he hated even more) would convince his stupid brain to stop being interested in the boy.

Needless to say, his expectations of getting over his crush were to waste because Nero, despite his (rather frequent) protests, always made sure to check on him, asking if he was okay and suggesting to rest when it was evident that V was the only one needed to do it because the others were perfectly fine.

All that just made V feel even worse whenever Nero obviously flirted with Kyrie, who by the way seemed to correspond his affections.

And then, when things couldn’t go worse, Nero suddenly decided that he would like to see some kind of sacred shrine that, theoretically, was rather close by. Kyrie and Nico were rather tired already and decided to go to the lodge where they would be spending the night, and even if V would have preferred to do that as well, when seeing the disappointed expression Nero showed he couldn't _not_ tag alone, which lead to their current situation: them sleeping inside Nero’s too small tent in the middle of nowhere and with a damn storm falling over them.

If V’s life was fiction, concretely a romantic teenage novel, it was evident how their situation would end, but since it wasn’t V was cursing his past self for accepting joining the trip, since now he could feel Nero’s body (which always managed to be warm no matter the weather, a mystery he would never understand but that he wouldn’t mind to explore) pressing directly against him, which was inconvenient to say the least.

“I told you already”, he lied, crossing his arms and settling his hands under his armpits in a useless attempt of feeling warmer, “I needed inspiration for my next novel.”

Nero snorted behind him, settling his hands behind his head.

“Well, if you are having trouble with the title, I can give you one: ‘_The worst hiking mountaineer ever_’.”

V rolled his eyes for how easy Nero had made it for him

“My apologies, Nero, but you don’t deserve to appear in the title.”

One characteristic of his interactions with Nero was that even if they were constantly arguing, normally their fights didn’t last much. In fact, the biggest argument V remembered was provoked when Nero had sex in the living room sofa instead of in his room, as the basic rules they had established said, and their anger just lasted a single day.

Their current situation wasn’t different, because V had learned to read Nero’s snorts by then and the one he exhaled had been made with a smile on his face.

“Well, I hope to appear in the acknowledgements at least.”

V found himself hinting a smile in the darkness.

“I’ll think about it.”

After a brief silence Nero sighed deeply before talking again.

“Sorry about the shrine thing. If you want, tomorrow we can back to the lodge directly, since I can always suggest going there in the next excursion with my school.”

“And getting all your students lost?”, V said with irony, “tiring them to death in your classes is one thing, but maybe their parents complain if they don’t see their children ever again…”

Nero elbowed his back in protest, making V chuckle. He was about to keep teasing Nero when a shiver product of the cold made his body shake involuntarily.

“Hey, are you okay?”

V’s heart stopped for a moment when feeling Nero’s hand suddenly settling on the side of his neck, making him feel another shiver but of another kind.

“Fuck, you’re cold like a corpse!”

V was about to obviously protest for the appellative when his breath hitched after Nero suddenly spooned him from behind, enclosing an arm around him and bringing him close to his chest.

“Nero, what are you doing?”, V didn’t know how he managed to keep his tone of voice smooth when feeling the contour of Nero’s muscles pressing against his back, in a way that he had fantasized a lot of times to feel.

“Seducing you”, the fact that Nero said it as an innocent joke didn’t prevent V from feeling a pang of frustration invading him, knowing it wasn’t true, “I don’t want you to get a pneumonia or something.”

V gulped subtly so that Nero didn’t notice it, forcing himself to close his eyes again while hoping that Nero didn’t feel the way his heart was beating at the moment.

“If I get one, I will make sure you pay the hospital bill.”

Nero snorted again with a smile, the action causing a tickling feeling in V’s neck that didn’t provoke a new shiver by a short margin.

“Roger”, Nero yawned behind him, “rest well, V.”

V knew he wouldn’t manage to do it, but while closing his eyes V allowed himself to sink into the warmth that Nero’s body provided, being painfully aware that it was unlikely that such a thing would repeat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a continuation of this prompt so that V's fantasies become real hehehe


	16. (Nero/V) - Getting more than a tattoo - 2/2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 16th prompt 'Wild': After Nero got his tattoo done, V promised him the wait to meet again would be worth it. He wasn't lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most part of this chapter is shameless PWP, but the word of today's prompt clearly asked for it xD

Saying that the rest of the week passed slow for Nero was an understatement, since he was practically counting the hours that remained until being able to see V again. During that time, he texted and called V several times assuring him that his tattoo was perfectly fine and that it didn’t even sting anymore (well, maybe a little bit but it was practically nonexistent). 

Sadly, V knew him well enough to know when he was lying and firmly refused all his attempts of moving their date forward, while being his usual jerk self by promising that the wait would be worth it with that alluring voice of his.

When Nero arrived at the bar that afternoon Kyrie didn’t stop teasing him either about the clothes he was wearing, since he had put some effort in dressing better than usual. And well, maybe he had picked clothes that adjusted a little more around his chest and arms after noticing the way V’s eyes had paid special attention to those areas the other day.

“You should dress like this more often, Nero”, Kyrie commented while preparing her current drink as Nero served another two to the practically full bar, “it’s been some time since we had so many customers.”

Nero simply snorted, but truth was that the place was unexpectedly crowded when it was still rather early. 

When a couple of hours remained for the early end of his shift at 9 p.m. (Nico had made him the favor of replacing him that night, although Nero suspected it was just an excuse to spend more time with Kyrie), he was about to prepare the order of a group of women who had tried to flirt with him with zero success when he saw out of the corner of his eye a new customer approaching the counter.

“Kyrie, can you take care of the new one?”, he said while still efficiently pouring the different drinks in the corresponding glasses.

“I _ think _you will want to attend this one, Nero.”

Despite the general noise and murmur invading the bar, Nero could perfectly recognize the chuckle that sounded behind him after Kyrie talked. He turned around smiling, finding V leaning on the counter with his arms crossed on it and a small grin on his face, not bothering to be subtle while scanning him from head to toe.

“May I presume you will be attending a date after work? It’s not usual seeing you dressing pants that aren’t worn out.”

Nero rolled his eyes, allowing Kyrie to finish preparing his orders for the sake of approaching the counter. He had time to enjoy the surprised expression that passed through V’s face when, without warning, he leaned over to capture V’s mouth in a French kiss that made the man sigh appreciatively. Nero was about to chuckle during the kiss when hearing one of the women that he had attended before exclaiming a relieved ‘_ Oh, for _ _ that _ _ reason he totally ignored me _’ before finally separating.

“Well, I certainly hope that you don’t welcome all your clients like this”, V commented with a fake warning tone that caused Nero to chuckle before shaking his head.

“Nah, just the handsome ones.”

The way V hummed to himself made Nero bite back a laugh, since it was evident that the mere idea of such a thing happening bothered the artist. Yes, V had always been the jealous type, which had played to his advantage more times than not in bed.

“Have you eaten already?”

When V shook his head Nero was glad to have followed Kyrie’s advice of saving some of the tapas for the artist and him, since at that hour almost none remained. Nero took his 20-minutes break at that moment to join V as Kyrie occasionally joined the conversation to embarrass him by saying how eager he had been the whole week to see V again.

As it usually happened while talking/bantering with V, Nero lost track of the time and he was surprised when seeing Nico cross the door. He tried to leave with V as fast as possible but his efforts to avoid Nico were to waste, since the woman rapidly approached V and introduced herself before joining Kyrie in embarrassing him some more. 

Eventually Nero was able to abandon the bar with his ears red, practically dragging a laughing V behind while mouthing a soundless ‘_ Fuck you _’ towards his female friends, who simply giggled and waved their hands enthusiastically at him.

“Jeez, they are the worst”, he snapped when they were finally out, beginning to talk towards his apartment.

“You should try saying it without a smile.”

Nero snorted when hearing V’s ironic comment but it was true: he was losing the battle against the resigned smile that wanted to appear in his face.

“Just for the record they were exaggerating.”

“Oh, were they?”

“Yes, you smartass”, Nero said defensively when hearing V’s utterly satisfied tone, “okay, it was evident that I wanted to see you. But I haven’t been talking about it all day and much less--”

For the way V surprised him by pressing him against the closest wall to kiss him passionately, it seemed that the artist wasn’t very interested in his current argument, and Nero was more than happy to stop talking to focus on V’s tongue dancing against his.

They barely made it to the bed.

Actually, they barely made it inside Nero’s apartment, since when he failed _ twice _ to open his door because of V’s impatient nips at his neck and the way his long fingers groped at his front from behind, Nero cursed and pinned the artist against the door to heatedly make out with him.

Nero got enough carried away to raise V by grabbing the back of his thighs to better grind against him as if he was in heat, their groans growing in volume with the increasing friction. Their not very silent activities eventually alerted Nero’s neighbor, an old lady that lived in the apartment exactly in front of him and who snapped the door opened to threaten them to call the cops for their behavior. 

The woman’s anger was almost instantly placated when V, with his legs still wrapped around Nero’s waist and his expression saying in capital letters ‘about to get laid’, offered her a charming smile and politely apologized, causing the woman to babble a ‘_ I-It’s alright, I’ve been young as well _’ before rapidly entering her apartment again.

“I see you’re still successful with the grannies”, Nero teased while reaching for the keys once again, causing V to bite his lip in retaliation.

“I’ll take that as a ‘thank you V for avoiding to be denounced for public indecency’”, the artist playfully remarked as Nero finally managed to open the door of his apartment to finally carry V towards his bedroom.

V wasn’t lying the week before when saying he wanted him on his back, because their clothes had been barely removed when the artist shoved him against the mattress to give him the best blowjob Nero had received in months. V had always loved to make Nero beg, and of course the artist achieved it that night as well, causing him to let all kind of curses while bucking against V’s mouth, trying to hold on by grabbing the sheets, the pillow and V’s hair.

When V’s mouth released him, leaving him at the very edge, Nero cursed in frustration. However, his protest died on his throat when seeing V’s green eyes hazed with want digging on him, his lips glistening with saliva due to his oral ministrations. Without releasing his member from his skilled fingers, V crawled over him until being situated on his lap. Nero’s breathing caught in his throat, anticipating what was going to come, just before exhaling a heated ‘_ Fuck _’ when with a smirk V turned around to mount him in an inverse cowboy position.

“Damn it, V, you know I won’t last if--_ ngh _.”

His sentence ended with a grunt when V raised his hips and began to take him inch by inch, the way he easily slipped inside the artist letting Nero know that this one had prepared before picking him up in the bar, the thought making his member spasm inside V.

“Well, if my memory doesn’t fail me, your never backed down from a challenge”, V said a little breathlessly, shooting a heated glance at him over his shoulder before beginning to ride him with a firm pace that made Nero moan, head burying backwards in the pillow as his fingers dug on V’s moving hips.

God, the bastard hadn’t forgotten how to stir him up, because as much as he loved to look at V while having sex, he had always got incredibly turned on by how V’s back tensed and flexed while bouncing on him, having besides a perfect view of his member appearing and disappearing in V. However, back in the day the artist’s back wasn’t tattooed, but now the sight was even more erotic: the way those intrincated patterns flinched and got gradually wet as sweat ran down V’s pale skin as the heat between them increased..._ shit _. It was too much. 

Too tempting to _ simply stare _. 

Nero sat up straight with a growl until his chest was flat against the expanse of V’s back. He forcibly began to drag V against him, impaling him deeper on his member and causing the artist to moan in unrestrained pleasure for the increasingly fast rhythm.

“Fuck, _ V... _”, Nero drawled against the artist’s neck, pushing a shiver out of him when his hands slid up his V’s front through his clenched stomach to reach his nipples, causing him to hold his breath in anticipation, “god, I’ve missed you.”

Nero sank his teeth on V’s shoulder at the same time that pinched those perked buds. The artist groaned as response, arching his body against the contact without stopping the sensual, rough up-down movement of his hips. One of V’s arms reached behind to grab the nape of Nero’s neck, forcing his mouth out of his skin to breath the next words against his mouth.

“I've missed you too”, V bit at his lower lip with a smirk, making Nero whine, “missed fucking with you like this.”

V dirty talking to him in that sinful voice had never failed to arouse Nero in the past, and of course it worked now. 

With a new low grunt he pushed V forward while he followed the movement to keep buried inside of him as the man ended on fours in front of him, moment in which Nero hooked his hands on V’s hips to fuck him with reckless abandon, pulling V’s back against him at the same time that he pushed in, trying to reach even deeper inside him.

“_ N-Nero _!”, V moaned when Nero hovered over him to bite at his shoulder once again before traversing to his neck to lick at it, “wait…”

“Why?”, Nero’s hands travelled now down V’s strained arms, stopping in his elbows, “you always loved when I did _ this _.”

Nero accompanied his words by grabbing V’s elbows and forcing his body up and flushed against him once again, in a similar position than before but now both kneeling, which gave Nero more control to pound inside V with the hard pace he knew the artist loved. 

He smirked against the side of V’s neck when the new angle made V’s head fall back against his shoulder with a loud moan, moment in which Nero travelled up with his hand to settle it under V’s throat but without applying any pressure: just to feel the way the man heavily breathed.

“You’re right - _ ah _ \- but...”, V interlaced his fingers with Nero’s, forcing his hand down his neck so that it pressed against his chest, “...I’m going to come if you keep going.”

“I thought that was the point.”

V snorted softly but he was smirking when turning his head slightly to look at Nero.

“And it is but...”, V exhaled the next sentence rubbing his nose softly against his jaw, “...I want to mark those beautiful wings.” 

Nero cursed. He couldn’t say no to such a petition.

He pulled out momentarily from V so that the man lied against the bed facing up, Nero rapidly accommodating between his legs to enter him once again with a long, slow thrust that made V arch beautifully, his slender legs enclosing around his waist as his hands did around Nero’s now inked back. 

Nero changed his until then fast thrusts for slower ones that were just as deep, and that made V squirm with every precise rub of Nero’s member against his prostate. Nero drank from V’s face twisted in pleasure, and from those half-opened thick lips spelling his name between stuttered breaths. 

He was surprised when an unexpected pang of jealousy struck him at that moment.

“I know it’s stupid but…”, Nero breathed, making V’s eyes half-open to throw a questioning glance at him, “...how many?”

After an initial moment of stupor V chuckled, forcing his eyes completely opened to look at Nero while he came to a momentary stop.

“A few”, he admitted, offering Nero a smile that this time lacked his usual teasing, “but if it’s any consolation, none of them could compare to you.”

Nero blushed when realizing the man was being sincere, cursing while diving down to kiss V fiercely as their fucking turned **wild** once again. 

He was the first in coming, groaning as V’s nails scratched down his back while whispering dirty nothings in his ear that threw him towards a powerful orgasm. V finished seconds later, the combination of Nero ravaging his neck while stroking his member being too much to handle.

After finishing they lied on the bed entangled together for Nero didn’t know how many minutes. Eventually Nero forced himself to open his eyes, finding V already looking at him with his eyes half-lidded, still going down their sexual high.

“How is your back?”, he inquired with slight concern, making Nero laugh breathlessly.

“Stinging.”

V chuckled back, biting his lower lip briefly before releasing it, Nero having to suppress the urge of leaning forward to bite the plump flesh _ again _.

“My apologies then.”

Nero snorted, because it was obvious V wasn’t feeling _ that _apologetic.

“You know I love it.”

Nero gulped, his heart beating faster when realizing that he hadn’t been the only one in tensing lightly when hearing that particular word. However, since meeting V again, Nero held not hesitation of what his feelings were, so he proceeded to make them clear...

“And you.”

...or at least he tried, because the way V raised an eyebrow, suspecting what he meant but not being entirely sure about it, indicated he could have expressed it better.

“Come again?”

Nero exhaled an embarrassed laugh when hearing V’s ironic tone, exhaling a deep breath before trying again, looking at V in the eyes when doing so.

“I love you.”

The irony in V’s smile was replaced by fondness, and the same happened to his tone when talking next.

“The sentiment is mutual, Nero”, the artist rolled his eyes with patience when seeing Nero's ‘_ Really? _’ expression, “I love you too.”

Nero hummed approvingly with a nod.

“Better”, he adopted a teasing tone despite V’s answer had made him feel extremely happy, “though I guess I have to be thankful that you didn’t use one of your weird poems.”

The smirk that slowly formed in V’s face caused a shiver to travel down Nero’s spine. The artist then leaned forward, beginning to whisper in Nero’s ear in a low voice.

“_ The sun descending in the west./ The evening star does shine. _”

Nero’s eyes fluttered close, an aroused curse escaping him when, still purring verses against his ear, V encouraged him to lie on his front with the artist crawling over him.

“_ The birds are silent in their nest./ And I must seek for mine. _”

V nudged the shell of Nero's ear with his nose while his hands slowly traversed down his body. Nero clutched at the sheets next to his head when feeling of V’s fingers lingering through his skin, and groaned when V’s hands stopped at his hips, grabbing them to sensually rock against him. 

“_ The moon like a flower/ In heaven's high bower/ With silent delight/ Sits and smiles on the night. _”

Nero’s stomach tightened in anticipation when feeling the tip of V’s member, half-hard again, nudge as his entrance, at the same time that V’s tongue licked through his shoulder blades, nipping at the middle teasingly.

“But enough of ‘weird’ poems, Nero”, a keening sound left Nero’s lips when V seductively whispered the next sentence in his ear while reaching for the forgotten bottle of lube, opening it to pour some in his fingers, “I really hope you meant your previous words of loving having marks, because we have barely started.”

In no time they were rocking against each other in harmony, their groans and the sound of wet kissing invading the room again, and Nero couldn’t help to think that as much as he loved the drawing adorning his back, he preferred without any doubt the marks that V’s passionate mouth was leaving on him. 

Because they could eventually fade, but they would always make him remember the imprint the artist had left in his life, more powerful than any scar or tattoo.


	17. (Dante/Vergil) - A difficult promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 17th prompt 'Ornament': Dante and Vergil made a promise as children that became rather difficult to keep.

“Vergil, come oooon, hurry up!”

“Dante, I _ can’t _reach them!”

“And what do you want me to do?! I’m standing on my tiptoes already!”

“Then think something! You were the one who suggested to do it this way: I wanted to use the chair.”

“Mom would’ve heard is in case of moving it, you genius.”

Dante glared up at his twin sitting on his shoulders when this one sighed exaggeratedly. Since their mother was busy attending a call in her room, they both had had the brilliant idea of trying to get those cookies of the top shelf of the living room. He was beginning to suspect that _ maybe _going with Vergil’s plan of using a chair would have been a better idea when Vergil began to maneuver over him in order to lean his knees over his shoulders.

“Hey, be careful!”, Dante exclaimed when he was about to lose balance, in the lowest volume he could manage which, for a 8 years old kid, it wasn’t that low.

“Much better”, Vergil said from above after gaining some height with the new posture. 

Dante was about to protest by saying he wasn’t comfortable at all but his eyes illuminated at that moment when seeing Vergil sustaining in his hands the jar full of cookies.

“You have them?!”

Vergil snorted from above with a childish arrogant face.

“Of course. Come on, now put me on the floor before mother finds ou--”

“Dante, Vergil, where are you?”

“_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _”

**BAM!**

** _CRASH!_ **

“Shi--_ mmfh _!”

Dante’s swearword was interrupted when Vergil, still lying on the carpeted floor next to him after falling, snapped a hand against his mouth in the exact moment in which Eva appeared in the door of the living room, probably so that the woman didn’t get even angrier for Dante’s bad language.

“T-This is not what it looks like!”

Dante rapidly stood up at the same time than Vergil and got close to him to try to cover the broken jar behind them, even if hiding what they had done would be impossible since all the cookies were spread on the floor.

“W-We weren’t trying to get those cookies, not at all!”, Dante began to say nervously, “what happened was that...uuuhm--”

“The jar fell on his own”, Vergil rapidly pointed out.

“Exactly!”, Dante agreed while nodding effusively, innerly admiring how clever his twin could be sometimes, “we had _nothing_ to do with it. Nothing at all.”

Dante, who was about to keep giving excuses that promised to be worse and worse, stopped talking when realizing the face their mother was making, because he had expected to see her frowning, or with a patient, resigned expression at most, but she didn’t look angry or disappointed but...afraid?

However, almost immediately Eva took a deep breath and smiled, which made Dante relax immediately. Vergil was still tense though, looking at their mother with confusion, somehow suspecting that the woman's smile wasn’t as sincere as usual.

“Mother?”, Vergil questioned simply when Eva approached them, crouching in front of them so that her face was at the same level than theirs.

She looked at them alternatively and still smiling she reached forward to careful touch the pendants that they were carrying around their necks.

“Dante, Vergil: do you remember what I told you when I gave you this in your birthday?”

Dante interchanged a look with Vergil before looking at their mother again.

“That we better be careful not to break it?”, Dante inquired, causing Eva to laugh and caress his cheek with affection.

“You’re right, sweetie, but besides that.”

Dante hummed to himself loudly, lost in his thoughts while Vergil continued looking at Eva with intensity, as if doing that would help him understand what their mother wasn’t telling them.

“Oh, I got it!”, Dante smiled proudly, “that we should never forget that even when separated, they will always be part of the same orna...orne...”

“**Ornament**”, Vergil completed with impatience, making Eva exhale an amused chuckle before nodding.

“Exactly. And like it happened to this amulet…”, Eva’s expression turned serious while setting both of her hands on her son’s shoulders, “...when you grow up and become adults, it’s probable that the same happens to you. But even if your paths eventually diverge, even if your decisions lead you to live completely different lives…”, Eva gulped and pulled them into a tight embrace, settling her hands on the back of their heads to softly rub them, “...I need to know that you’ll _ never _forget that you are my sons, my most precious things. And that, no matter what happens, you will still find each other again. Do you promise me?”

Dante frowned when noticing her mother’s voice trembling at the end, and when feeling her shoulder shaking lightly, but when seeing Vergil return the embrace with force, he decided to do the same. 

“I promise you, mother”, Vergil said with solemnity, which made Dante immediately agree as well.

That day was the day when demons attacked and burned their home. 

“_ You need to hide, Dante. _”

But what about her? Wasn’t she in danger too?

“_ I need to find Vergil. I promise I’ll be back _.”

Then why did she sound so scared?

“_ No matter what happens, you mustn’t leave. _”

But he wanted to. 

He wanted to be with her. With Vergil. 

He didn’t want to be hiding alone.

“_ I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be a big boy...a man, huh?” _

But he wasn’t.

He had been trying to snatch some cookies with Vergil just an hour ago.

Why did he have to grow up so suddenly?”

_ “If I don’t return, you must run.” _

But...but she promised she’d be back...right?

“_ By yourself, alone.” _

Alone? 

But what about Vergil?

She said that maybe they’d separate when being adults but they weren’t adults yet! 

He should find him. Because until they grew up, they had to be together.

He wanted them to be together. Always.

Even if they were always arguing he didn't mind at the moment: he wanted his brother to be with him.

“_ Vergil!? Where are you, Vergil!? _”

But then he heard her mother cry. 

He heard her die. 

And by when he was rescued from the inferno his home had become, Vergil was already gone.

* * *

Dante woke up in the middle of the night covered in a sticky, cold sweat, breathing fast because of the nightmare or, more accurately, the memory that had assaulted him in his sleep.

With his heart beating hysterically in his chest he looked next to him in the bed and exhaled a long breath when recognizing Vergil’s sleeping figure next to him.

However, he tensed almost immediately, fear replacing the relief that had momentarily invaded him.

It wasn’t the first time he woke up thinking that his mother and brother were still there with him, just to come back to sleep with his teeth gritted not to cry when realizing it was only just a dream. That he was still by himself, alone. That he’d always be.

With his throat feeling tight Dante extended his arm towards Vergil’s face, slowly…

...just to shout startled when his brother shifted his body rapidly and caught his wrist with force.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Dante exhaled a trembling relieved laugh when hearing Vergil’s annoyed, half-asleep demand while feeling his wrist getting numb for the force Vergil was applying.

It wasn’t a dream.

Vergil was there, with him.

“Nothing”, he cleared his throat while blinking forcibly a couple of times to push back some rebellious tears, “I thought there was something on your face, that’s all.”

The darkness of the room prevented Dante from distinguishing Vergil’s expression clearly, but by basing on the resigned sigh his brother exhaled it was evident the man had rolled his eyes.

“Sleep, idiot.”

When lying on the bed again Dante took the risk of spooning Vergil from behind.

Normally his brother protested for him being too handsy and ‘insanely warm’, but this time when he enclosed an arm around Vergil’s waist this one only muttered a light grumpy grunt without trying to escape from his embrace, probably detecting that that night, Dante really needed the contact.

“_ And that, no matter what happens, you will still find each other again _.”

Dante sighed deeply when remembering those words, burying his face in the back of Vergil’s neck because his brother's scent never failed to help him sleep more peacefully.

‘_ We did, mom. And this time, I’m not letting him go. _’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the wikia (unless I have understood something wrong), Sparda disappeared shortly after Eva gave birth to Dante and Vergil. It's logical to think that he disappeared not to put them in danger, but that he still watched over them until Mundus eventually killed him, or that at least he had people of confidence watching over his family, so in this prompt the call Eva receives comes from one of those people. Sadly, she didn't have time to leave in time :'(
> 
> Also, initially I was planning to leave the prompt when Dante is rescued as a kid but uf...I'm terribly at writing angst xD So needed to write a happier ending <3


	18. (Nero/V) - Getting over you - 2/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 18th prompt 'Misfit': Nero accidentally discovers something about V.

Nero was about to sneak his hand under Kyrie’s blouse while they passionately made out in the living room when he heard the door of the apartment opening and closing. He released Kyrie’s soft lips in order to look towards the entrance of the living room, making the woman mewl in discontent, in time to see V crossing it. 

His roommate automatically tensed, and when seeing the way V was clenching his jaw Nero immediately intervened with a defensive tone.

“Hey, we are just kissing! That doesn’t break the rules, right?”

V snorted softly, removing the long black coat he was wearing.

“Yes, Nero: as long as you keep your pants on and your dick inside your underwear it will be perfectly fine. Nice to see you again, Kyrie.”

Kyrie, blushing with embarrassment, replied to V’s greeting while Nero looked at his friend with surprise. Of course it wasn’t uncommon that V used sarcasm (_that _ was his main method of communication after all), but it was that he talked so explicitly, which made him excuse himself with Kyrie to follow V towards his room, just when he was about to lock himself inside.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

He must have looked more concerned than he thought, because V’s expression softened a little and when the man talked, the sarcasm was gone from his voice.

“The day was a little intense, that’s all. My editor has moved forward the deadline to send the manuscript, so I doubt I leave my room much this weekend.”

Nero nodded in understanding, but eventually he was unable not to smile teasingly at V.

“Man, with how much you like to go out that sucks a lot.”

As he was expecting V’s answer was to show the hint of a small grin, because in more than one occasion the writer had defined himself as a social **misfit **and consequently that weekend perspective wasn’t as bad for him as he had made it sound. 

“Yes, and normally I wouldn’t complain if it wasn’t because I’m 50 pages behind schedule.”

“Oh, shit”, Nero said with a grimace, this time sincerely, “you know, Kyrie will leave in 10 minutes or so to get ready for tonight, so I have some hours to kill if you need to brainstorm like the last time.”

V raised an amused eyebrow.

“With ‘brainstorm’ you mean me talking aloud while you fall asleep in the sofa?”

Nero snorted, crossing his arms.

“Hey, last time it worked! Not for my suggestions, that’s true, _ but _you got over your writer block.”

V chuckled softly before shaking his head negatively.

“I still have to put my ideas in order, but perhaps tomorrow I request your valuable help.”

Nero snorted softly with a smile when hearing V’s ironic comment before coming back with Kyrie. They still made out for their good 5 minutes before the flushed woman announced she should be going if they wanted to be in time for the cinema. 

While V worked in his manuscript, Nero killed the time playing some video-games on the living room, trying to keep his curses and swears to the minimum not to bother V. Funnily, it was the writer the one who warned him that he should be turning off the game if he didn’t want to be late to his date, which made Nero say a ‘_ One last time, I almost got it! _’ that gained him a click of tongue from V before the man abandoned his shelter to take a shower.

Nero was holding his breath when, after a whole hour, he was about to finally defeat that damn boss when suddenly the screen paused on its own, warning that his controller had a too low battery to continue.

“You have to be fucking kidding me!”, Nero exclaimed in frustration. 

He checked the time and decided he could allow himself to spend 5 more minutes in order to finally kill that son of a bitch. With the controller in hand he ran towards his room in order to search for some batteries, but after rummaging inside his usual familiar disorder for a while he was unable to find them.

“V!”, he shouted from his room so that V could hear him over the sound of the shower, “can I borrow some batteries?”

“As long as you pay them back”, the patient reply came, “first drawer of my desk.”

“Thanks”, Nero said while running inside V’s room, which was way cleaner and tidier than his. 

Of course, the batteries were in the place V had indicated, together with the voice recorder the writer used when he was working. Nero took the recorder and examined it with a smile, thinking that it was a luck that his roommate was old-fashioned enough to keep using such a device, because it was a guarantee that he would never run out from batteries. 

He had barely taken a couple of them and was about to return to the living room when his eyes inevitably stopped in a piece of paper that had remained folded due to the weight of the recorder, but that had ended partly on display after he briefly took the device to examine it.

Nero wasn’t the kind of guy who would spy on another person’s belongings, so under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have sneaked a peak to whatever V had written there. However, when catching a glimpse of his name being struck through, curiosity won over his usual prudency and without thinking he reached for the piece of paper.

He unfolded it, realizing that the first line of the manuscript consisted of anagramas of his name: Reno, Rone, Eron...Until one of them was circled several times: Oren.

Nero frowned in confusion, not understanding why V had done that. But then he kept reading, and his eyes opened more when realizing that that was the name V had chosen for a character of the story he had in his hands.

He smiled surprised while continuing reading a little more. Definitely V hadn’t lied when saying that he had taken inspiration from their excursion of a week ago, since that Oren, who seemed to be some kind of Knight by basing on the descriptions of his clothes, had got lost in the forest with his magician friend while they were trying to hunt a legendary creature. Nero found himself holding back the laugher several times because the way the story was narrated, from the magician point of view, clearly showed how V had felt while being in the excursion. It expressed the writer’s annoyance perfectly.

By when Nero had reached the back of the page, he had completely forgotten about the controller in his hand and the boss that he had wanted to defeat so badly. In fact, he was having so much fun reading the characters’ interactions, incredibly similar to his usual banter with V if you overlooked the pomposity of the dialogues, that he would have forgotten about his date with Kyrie if at that moment his mobile hadn’t vibrated in his pocket. 

He muttered a curse and was about to return the page to his place to stop reading something that, without knowing very well why, V didn’t want him to read when his attention was caught by a specific scene that happened a little later.

Apparently, at some point a storm surprised Oren and the protagonist and they were forced to take shelter inside a cave, which was a clear analogy to what happened to them but in the tent.

But then, even if up till that point the story had been a practically literal transcription of their excursion, what happened at some point in the cave clearly wasn’t, and Nero’s eyes and mouth opened wide while finally understanding why V had wanted to hide that story from him. 

> _ ...as Oren’s hands ran up my body, his mouth teasing the side of my sensitive neck from behind, I knew that the wisest thing to do would be to demand him to stop. _
> 
> _ I was painfully aware that what was happening between us could mean nothing, that perhaps Oren simply needed some release after being apart from his truly beloved one for such a long time. After all such a practice was not strange within the Army: it was another way to release stress as valid as fighting. _
> 
> _ I placed my hand over the one trying to explore under my linen shirt, forcing myself to put an end to what my body had been craving to feel so badly for months. _
> 
> _ But at that moment Oren whispered my name in my ear, and my resolve was shattered into pieces. _
> 
> _ Unable to prevent a moan, I turned my head to seek his mouth with desperation. I allowed him to practically rip my shirt opened in his eagerness to touch me, to feel me, the need he seemed to hold for me causing my whole body to shiver in anticipation. _
> 
> _ Still with his mouth making me lose my mind, he guided me to lie on the irregular ground. It was far from being comfortable, but then Oren’s mouth began to travel down my neck, lowering through my chest, his exploring tongue igniting a fire within me that made my body arch and my mouth spell his name in a voice that I didn’t recognize. _
> 
> _ It was the first time that I felt so excited for someone, perhaps because I had never loved someone so much before. _
> 
> _ And between moan and moan, and between whispers and calls of my loved one’s name, I could only pray that that night would never end, and that in case it was a dream product of my inner desires, that I would never wake up from it..._

“Nero, it’s not that I particularly care if you are late or not, but at this rate maybe you won’t even made it to the credits--”

He wasn’t sure who ended more frozen: if him, being caught red-handed in V’s room with that revealing page in his hands, or V himself, already dressed with his loose, long-sleeved pajama t-shirt and his hair still damp from the shower.

However, there was no doubt about who reacted faster, since Nero didn’t realize V had approached him in a couple of rapid steps until the paper was taken from his hands, in a brusque movement that contrasted with the way V’s voice sounded next: low, cold and so full of barely contained anger that it made Nero gulp.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Nero opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, unable to even think in a proper excuse when he was still assimilating what he had just discovered. 

At that moment V, who was quickly scanning the content of the paper, opened his eyes more, his until then angry expression turning into one of horror while looking at Nero again.

“Did you read it?”

For the way V’s knuckles turned white while grabbing the paper, Nero realized that an answer wasn’t necessary: his expression said V everything he needed to know.

“I didn’t want to”, Nero tried, but it was difficult when V’s expression looked so strained, when seeing those green eyes glaring at him with fury, embarrassment but, above all, betrayal, “I swear I wasn’t trying to spy on your things. But I took the batteries and then I saw my name in that paper and…”

“Out.”

Nero blinked when V spelled that simple word in a commanding tone.

“What?”

He held his breath when V grabbed the front of his t-shirt in a tight grip, wrinkling the clothing while leaning forward to hiss the next words against his face.

“I’ve said _ out _.”

Nero was so shocked that V didn’t have the least effort in dragging him out of his room. He only recovered enough to react when V was about to snap the door closed behind him, moment in which he fought to keep it open, leaning an arm against it as V still tried to close it with all his weight.

“_ Wait _, V! Please, at least tell me...”

“Goodbye, Nero.”

“...do you like me?”

The question left his mouth in an impulse, but by basing on the way V’s body tensed and how his expression turned painfully frustrated, Nero realized he couldn’t have chosen worse words, or a worse time to ask for it even if his necessity to know the answer surprised even him.

Nero was really expecting that V refused to answer. That he closed the door in his face and kicked him out once again.

But instead V simply looked at him directly in the eyes, talking with a disappointed, serious tone that made Nero’s blood run cold.

“I _did_. But congratulations: not anymore.”

Nero didn’t register the door closing in front of him and V disappearing from his view, and until Kyrie called him slightly worried to ask where he was, he didn’t realize he had remained in front of V’s room for several minutes. 

He answered the call in automatic mode, knowing that trying to talk to V at the moment would only worsen everything between them even more, and when he finally left the apartment in order to see Kyrie, leaving the console and TV on without even realizing, the meaning of what had just happened finally sunk into him: 

V had liked him, but because of his stupid curiosity the writer didn’t feel like that anymore, and Nero couldn’t understand why such a realization made him feel a lump about to form in his throat when his heart wasn't the one which had been broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there will be a third (final) part <3


	19. (4Nero/4Dante) - The man in red 1/3 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 19th prompt 'Sling': Nero remembers his fight with Dante and gets a little 'worked up' because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens the day after the 14th prompt titled 'Meeting(s)' :)

Even if Nero had felt that he and the stranger in red would cross paths again, he hadn’t thought it would be so soon.

The same way, although the reaction of his arm the previous day had indicated that the encounter wouldn’t be a pacifistic one, the fight that had followed the assassination of His Holiness had been more intense than Nero had anticipated.

And for certain, the last thing Nero could have expected was to get _ so damn turned on _ while fighting, which lead to his current situation: he, taking a cold shower in the common rooms of the headquarters, working on his raging erection with his lower lip tightly grabbed between his teeth in an attempt to muffle the sounds that threatened to leave his mouth. 

Shit.

There had to be something really wrong with his head.

For starters, he was jerking himself off like a pre-teen while the whole place drowned in chaos after the incident in the cathedral, which certainly wasn’t very responsible.

Second, even if most part of the Knights would be busy trying to bring order to the situation while calming the civilians (thing that he should be doing as well, supposedly), the probabilities of someone suddenly entering the showers weren’t zero. 

And finally, even if it wasn’t the first time that his lower body decided to spring to life after a good battle, never before he had got excited _ because of _his opponents.

This time, he did.

Nero leaned his forehead against the wet tiles with a half-frustrated, half-aroused groan, increasing the rhythm on his throbbing member while closing his eyes, his eyebrows knitted while remembering that prick who fought as if he didn’t have the damn last thing to lose, showing off with that exasperating and _ sexy _ confident attitude. Damn, the people who accused _ him _ of not taking things seriously should have seen that bastard mockingly [ mimicking ](https://youtu.be/AkdZTPC_8Ps?t=633) his gesture of charging the sword. 

He had been about to lose his shit back there, although it was nothing compared to when, after throwing the man at the other side of the room, the fucker had managed to land all stylish in that [ bench ](https://youtu.be/AkdZTPC_8Ps?t=801), talking with a devil-may-care, provoking tone that made the hair behind his neck stand. 

‘_ So you’re lookin’ to play, huh? _’

Nero cursed when remembering how utterly wrong but at the same time _ right _that sentence had sounded in the stranger’s half smirk, the memory causing his stomach to tighten in that familiar way that indicated he was close. 

However, the thing that pushed him towards the edge, making him come hotly and intensely against the wall with a heated ‘_ Damn _ ’ despite the cold water cascading down his body, was to remember the man’s reaction when discovering about his arm, after that [ attack ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkdZTPC_8Ps&feature=youtu.be&t=734) that sent that fake **sling **flying away. 

At that moment, that man hadn’t showed fear or repulsion, feelings that Nero was sure the people surrounding him would have experienced in case of learning about it, contrary to the calm acceptance the man in red had displayed. It was kind of nice to know that at least one person out there didn’t see him as a monster, probably because that man was part of a monster himself, _but _still it was comforting.

While pumping his member languidly so that the last remains of his release spluttered against the wall, Nero exhaled a long, satiated sigh, letting his head fall back slightly so that the cold water splashing against his face helped him focus again.

Nero had never had any doubts about his sexuality. He had zero trouble in admitting when he considered a person, man or woman, attractive, so he would be a big fat liar by denying that he considered the man in red sexy as fuck. However, he knew where his feelings belonged, which was by Kyrie’s side. The fact that he had just masturbarted and come while thinking about a stranger, an enemy, didn’t change _ that _in the least, as twisted as it could sound. Besides, now that he had experienced how it felt to fight with that man, he was pretty confident his body wouldn’t react in the same way again.

Part of him thought that it was a pity that the next time he met the guy it was to kill him, but surely that was for the better. 

After all, he could despise the Order and his morality rules, but even he knew that having _ those kind _ of thoughts for a person who wasn’t his girlfriend was improper to say the least, so Nero swore to himself that the next time he saw the man in red would be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: they will meet again, and definitely Nero's body will react again wanting it or not xD


	20. (25!Dante/25!Vergil & 6!Nero) - A not-very-good idea (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 20th prompt 'Tread': Dante knew it wasn't a good idea but he couldn't win against Vergil's bed skills.

“Vergil - _ah_ \- I don’t think this is - oh, _ fuck _\- a good idea.”

“I’d be more inclined to believe you if you stopped opening your legs for me, little brother”

Dante forced himself to open his eyes in order to glare up at Vergil, after this one managed to talk with an almost perfectly normal tone that just sounded a little breathless because of the continuous thrusting motion that had him satisfyingly pinned against the mattress.

He tried to deny his brother’s words, but at that moment Vergil found his prostate and Dante could just snap a hand against his mouth not to moan loudly, his legs managing to open _ even more _ while bucking back in order to feel his brother’s member even deeper, his free hand reaching up in order to grip the headboard with force.

It was a miracle that it hadn’t broken yet, with how many times Dante had needed to find anchor to it because of Vergil’s rough, _ amazing _way of fucking.

“See?”, Vergil threw his head back once in an attempt to recover his usual pushed-back hairstyle but it was useless, since his locks were still wet from the shower he had taken before deciding to wreck Dante, causing his bangs to fall on his forehead in a really similar Dante’s way, “how can I stop when you offer yourself so _ pliantly _to me?”

Dante cursed, his pride slightly wounded when Vergil dared to suggest he wasn’t putting a worthy fight in bed. With a brusque movement he shifted their position so that he was the one on top of Vergil, beginning to ride him with a lack of elegance that was compensated with the feral rhythm he adopted.

He smiled widely when him impaling himself on Vergil’s cock made his brother’s head bury in the pillow with an aroused grunt, Vergil’s perfect nails digging on the meat of Dante’s thighs as his tense neck presented oh-so-temptingly to Dante. The last suppressed the urge of diving down to mark the skin though, forcing Vergil’s hands out of his thighs to roam up the expanse of his V-shape, abs and pectorals because he _ knew _Vergil loved to feel his body like that.

“Now who is the pliant one, _ brother _?”

It was Vergil’s turn to throw a lust-charged glare at him before beginning to buck up his hips, matching his powerful bounces. Dante’s head was thrown back with a keening sound, fragments of Vergil’s name escaping his lips when Vergil’s fingers grasped and pinched his nipples, causing him to reach down to stroke himself with vigor.

God, he was so, _ so _ close.

And for the way Vergil’s hard member was pulsing inside him with every clench of his ass around his flesh it seemed that maybe this time his brother would be the one in coming first for once...

“_ Dad _!!”

...or maybe not, since his need for release (and probably Vergil’s too) was shattered when hearing that familiar childish call sounding _way too close_.

When Dante heard Nero’s familiar fast **tread ** coming from the corridor, he _ finally _ remembered why he had been initially reluctant in having sex with Vergil that morning. However, he didn’t have time to hiss a ‘ _ I told you _’ towards his brother, and much less to panic for being found by Nero while giving his father one hell of a ride, since at that moment Vergil, without spelling a word, inclined towards the side of the bed opposite to the door to drop him unceremoniously towards the floor.

Dante fell with a rather undignified (though fortunately low) yelp while Vergil rapidly covered himself with the sheets at the exact moment in which Nero appeared in the door frame. 

“Yes, son?”, Dante heard Vergil say with a completely serene tone as he stayed still so that Nero didn’t detect his presence.

“You promised you would train with me today!”

Dante could clearly picture the cute pouting expression Nero was making when hearing his tone.

“And I will. Give me a moment to get ready and I will join you downstairs, alright?”

“Okay!”, a really animated Nero said, his fast steps sounding again before they suddenly came to a stop, “oh, will uncle Dante come too?”

“Well, I think he has had a little rough morning, so it depends on how sore he feels.”

Dante felt his urges of assassinating Vergil grow when hearing his brother’s slightly amused tone.

When Nero finally disappeared downstairs Dante was about to sit up straight when Vergil leaned over the edge of the bed, smirking while having the nerve of offering him a helping hand to climb up to the bed again.

“Well, you should thank me, Dante. After all, my quick reaction prevented Nero from discovering us--”

Dante didn’t feel any guilt while dragging Vergil towards the floor together with him to finish what his brother had started, before finally joining his nephew downstairs.

During the training it didn't go unnoticed by Dante the way Vergil ocassionally touched the back of his hips with a light grimace, surely product of Dante riding him a little too roughly against the wooden floor.

"What's wrong, Verg? You sure _you_ aren't feeling sore?"

The glare that Dante obtained announced future trouble for him, but he just answered Vergil with a wink, knowing that whatever punishment Vergil had in mind for him later would be surely worth it.

Or at least...he really hoped so.


	21. (8!Dante & 8!Vergil) - We will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 21st prompt 'Treasure': Dante didn't obey his mother's last wish of staying hidden.

The day that their mother was buried was a really sunny day, and Dante hated it.

He hated that the sky was so blue, that all the trees around the graveyard were so green, that the flowers that the people of the orphanage had forced him and Vergil to bring were so colorful.

It was unfair that everything around them was so bright when everything felt so dark inside.

Also, he didn’t understand why that priest was talking about their mother as he knew her when it wasn’t true. 

He didn’t understand either half of the things that the man said about her being in a better place, about her being finally in peace. 

And the things he understood, he didn’t like them: like their mother being happier in that Other place that was so wonderful; like them not having to be sad when she wasn’t with them anymore; like them having to **treasure **the time they spent with her, accepting she was still with them even if they couldn’t see her. 

He didn’t like it. 

_ He hated it. _

Why would their mother be happier somewhere else than when being with them?

Why shouldn’t they cry when their mother wasn’t with them anymore?

Why were they forced just to remember her when if it wasn’t for those demons she would still be there?

Dante bit his bottom lip with force until it hurt while tears fell down his cheeks. The woman standing behind them, who was in charge of taking care of them from then on in that orphanage that was so much worse than their burned home, tried to console him by placing a gentle hand on his head. 

She didn’t complete the action though, since Vergil situated next to him glared at her when Dante was already feeling her fingers brushing his hair, making her immediately take her hand away and give a couple of steps backwards to join the other staff of the orphanage that had also attended the funeral.

The priest finished his sermon at that moment, crossing himself while encouraging both of them to deposit the flowers on the grave. 

Dante sniffed loudly, leaving the red rose on the ground before Vergil did the same with the blue rose he was carrying so it ended crossed over the one Dante had left.

After returning to their seats the priest began to pray again, joining his hands together. Dante realized that everyone was doing the same, so hesitantly he was about to mimick them. He was in the process of raising his left arm, which until then hung loose at the side of his body, when Vergil grabbed his wrist, stopping the action.

Dante looked at his brother confused, his blue eyes opening more when seeing the fierce resolve and hate invading Vergil’s even clearer ones.

“Praying won’t bring her back”, he whispered with anger but also frustration, his eyes diverting then to the grave, and Dante gulped when despite trying to hide it, Vergil’s eyes were also watering when saying the next words, “those demons took mother away. And I’ll make them pay.”

Dante looked at his brother. He saw Vergil tense his jaw and lose the battle against the tears that passed to invade his eyes as well. 

And at that moment, when seeing his older brother's mask break, he took a decision.

“We will.”

Vergil looked at him with surprise as Dante grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers together. Dante nodded once, forcing a trembling smile because between the two, Vergil was always the serious one. However, this time Vergil also smiled a little with relief, pressing his hand with force. 

The day was still too bright, and Dante still felt sadness invading him, but thanks to having disobeyed their mother’s last wish of remaining hidden in that wardrobe, he and Vergil had managed to find each other, and with him by his side, Dante knew there would be nothing or no one that could separate them anymore. 

And much less, to stop them.


	22. (Dante/V) - Siblings reunion (again) 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 22nd prompt 'Ghost': V and Dante's first meeting goes a little differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider this story a sequel of the 2nd and 3rd prompts called 'Siblings reunion', where Dante and Vergil met a year before the events of Temen-ni-gru and spent one hell of a night together, although you don't need to read those prompts to understand this one ;)

Dante shook his fist briefly in the air, glad for not having to attend Patty’s birthday party, when Morrison continued talking, pointing briefly at the door with his cigar.

“Meet your new client.”

Still with a smile in his face Dante looked towards the opening door of his office, freezing when seeing the young, pale man dressed in dark gothic clothes leaning against the wall, right arm flexed across his chest while sustaining a cane as the opposite held a book that, apparently, he was reading with extreme interest.

“Listen, I’m gonna find Lady and Trish. Bring them in on this.”

Under normal circumstances Dante would have protested for Morrison’s lack of faith in his abilities, but at that moment the only thing he could do was to stare with stupor at his ‘client’ while feeling his heart going rampant inside his chest.

He even missed Morrison saying goodbye as the door closed behind the old man, all his senses in alert while staring at the newcomer who, finally, raised his eyes from his book. The man closed it softly while beginning to approach the table where he was sitting, stopping when a couple of meters remained between them.

The sardonic smile the man offered him made Dante feel a shiver run down his spine for the familiarity it carried.

Dante gulped thickly, not daring to let his hopes up but being unable _ not _to do so.

His brain told him it was impossible. That that man, whoever it was, couldn’t be the person Dante thought he was. Not when Dante was sure he had _ killed _that person so many years ago.

But somehow, the aura that that man emanated…

Shit. 

It felt exactly like_ him _. 

But how could be sure about--?

“You look as if you had seen a **ghost**, Dante.”

And then, Dante somehow knew. 

His body moved by instinct, even before his brain could be able to register it. He stood up from the desk, the chair falling backwards with the emphasis of abandoning his workspace in order to reach _ him _.

Dante had time to notice the surprise passing through the young man’s face before his arms enclosed around his thin frame and his mouth joined with the stranger’s one in a passionate, desperate kiss.

The suspicions that could still remain inside Dante vanished when the young man groaned appreciatively, beginning to correspond in eagerness to the now open-mouthed kiss.

Those lips were thicker than the ones Dante remembered. The same way, the body pressing against him was thinner and more fragile than the one he once had the chance to have in his arms, during that night full of indulgences and released passions that took place _ even more _ years ago, when they were too young and stupid to predict that their decisions would keep them separated for too long.

However, the way the stranger was kissing back, the firm determination behind each roll of tongue or bite at his lips…

...There was no doubt. 

_ He _was back. 

Dante didn’t know how, but _ he _had survived. And damn, it was ironic that he among all the people said this, but he found himself thanking to Whoever who had allowed that to be possible.

Eventually they were forced to pause for air, and even if Dante tried to dive for another kiss the man pulled back softly from his embrace, offering him a surprised but pleasant smirk.

“Well, I must admit I wasn’t expecting such a passionate introduction, devil hunter”, the man’s grin grew a little, “I do not know what kind of services you think I’m going to ask from you, but sexually complacing me wasn’t within my initial plans--”

Making the most of the man’s teasing speech, Dante surprised him by placing his hands on his hips and sucking at his neck, making the man’s sentence end in a gasp before his hands tangled in his head, gripping it in the exact way that drove Dante crazy.

“Cut the crap, Vergil”, Dante snarled against the man’s pale neck, releasing it when being sure a mark would remain there before looking at his brother in the eyes, “how the hell you did it?

“V.”

Dante frowned, not understanding.

“What?”

“My name is V, not Vergil”, his brother that now called himself ‘V’ said with patience, “after all I’m merely the human part of your brother.”

Dante blinked a couple of times, slowly removing his hands from V since he wasn’t sure they belonged there anymore.

“O - kay?”, he tried, looking at V cautiously now, “then...that means that I have screwed it up by kissing you?”

V chuckled with amusement, shaking his head.

“No, you haven’t. After all, I also own Vergil’s feelings and memories”, V’s green eyes glinted playfully, “_ all _of them.”

The implications of V’s words didn’t go unnoticed by Dante, who smirked back.

“Oh, do you?”, Dante crossed his arms nonchalantly, not bothering to be subtle while ogling at V from head to toe, “well, don’t wanna sound distrustful, but I’d prefer to verify such a claim later. _ Thoroughly _.”

V hummed to himself, the light in his eyes intensifying in a way that made Dante feel the temptation of licking his lips hungrily.

Damn, human half or not there was no doubt that V was his brother...or well, part of him, since he had been the only one in rising such reactions and emotions in him.

“It sounds fair to me”, V eventually said with a lower voice that made Dante feel the urge of pining the man against the office couch, but at that moment V’s voice gained seriousness, “but first, I presume you would like to know how we managed to survive. And explaining you the job you have already accepted could be of interest as well.”

Dante snorted when hearing V’s ironic comment, leaning forward until his nose was brushing V’s one.

“You always were a party-pooper.”

Despite his accusation, he was smiling resignedly while returning to his desk. He put his chair in place again to sit on it, looking at V while adopting his best professional serious face, causing V to show the hint of an amused smirk.

“Okay, V…”, Dante leaned against the chair, guessing that it wouldn’t hurt to living up to his reputation as the best devil hunter for some minutes, before screwing his long lost brother upstairs (and fortunately being also screwed up by him), “why don’t you tell me everything about this job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I will write another NSFW prompt about these two xD


	23. (The whole gang) - The magic of the cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 23rd prompt 'Ancient': The life of an actor is sometimes difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another prompt addressed just by passing, but since most part of the remaining prompts are taken to finish previous stories I was running out of options to write this one ^^U <3

"My mother risked her life for me... and now you too.”

‘Please don’t laugh. Please _ don’t _laugh.’

“I should have saved you.”

‘Oh no, here it comes._ Here it comes… _’

“I should've been the one to fill your dark soul with _ LIGHT _!!!"

She couldn’t help it.

The moment her co-star yelled that last word, Trish, who supposedly had to play dead in a scene that was devoted to be [ emotive ](https://youtu.be/lvpKRqdVXRg?t=302) , bursted out laughing while Dante cursed with exasperation, a feeling that Morrison, the director of the series, seemed to share for the way he said a resigned ‘_ Cut _’ while rubbing his temple.

“Okay, this time it wasn’t my fault!”, Dante exclaimed, releasing Trish on the stony ground of the arranged **ancient **room where they were filming, “what did I do wrong this time?”

Trish was able to calm herself enough to sit on the floor next to Dante, who was kneeling while looking not only at Morrison but also at the rest of the cast, who was waiting to do their shoots.

She was glad to see that she wasn’t the only one in thinking that Dante’s performance had been hilarious, because it was evident that Nico and Lady were doing terribly at hiding their laughs. The only ones who were keeping their cool were Vergil, who was still dressed with that heavy armor and that looked about to use his (fake) sword with his brother and her at any moment, Nero, who was looking rather confused as if he didn’t understand the motive of her laughs, and V, the last actor who had joined the series production and who in fact talked with a polite, serious tone.

“Well, perhaps you were a little too enthusiastic about it.”

“Thank you, V. That’s exactly the problem”, Trish said before looking at Dante, who looked incredibly offended.

“Too enthusiastic?”, Dante snorted, “guys, have you played the original game? Because I have nailed the sentence this time.”

“I agree, Dante. Like the previous seven times you have done it”, Morrison said with patience, “but I think that you really should try to sound more credible.”

Trish nodded effusively while Dante’s heart seemed to break a little for the suggestion, which made her feel a little guilty for going against him.

“Dear, I’m sorry, really. I swear I try not to laugh but you can’t expect me to be like a statue while you howl in my ear like that!”

“It’s not a _ howl _, Trish”, Dante rectified, “it’s a disheartening cry of grief for having lost the person I love, and the fans will surely miss that passionate cry if I change it.”

Vergil huffed haughtily from his place.

“Please, if they aren’t disappointed for a poor development of characters who manage to fall in love after mere hours of meeting each other, I doubt they will miss that exaggerated bark.”

“It’s not a _ bark. _”

“Well, I agree with Dante”, Nero intervened then, crossing his arms while looking at Vergil defiantly, who simply half-closed his eyes at the younger, impulsive actor, “I fucking loved that scene as a kid and I would surely be super angry if that yell lost intensity.”

“_Finally _someone with common sense! Thank you, kid”, Dante said with a wide smile, while Nico and Lady looked about to laugh again and V rolled his eyes, clearly disagreeing with Nero’s comment.

“Ehm, dude, sorry to disappoint you…”, Nico intervened at that moment with an apologetic smile, “...but I’m also a fan myself and I can assure you that _ that _shout ruins the mood a liiiittle bit.”

“Way more than a little bit”, Lady agreed with a giggle, “I almost prefer the completely mute character of the second game.”

“He wasn’t _ mute _! At that moment he was clearly grieving the loss of his brother as well and...”

“...and you are aware that we have been with this scene for 30 minutes already and we still have to record another ten, right?”, Morrison reminded, interrupting the outraged explanation of a clearly misunderstood Dante, “not to mention that, according to the schedule, we have to begin filming the third installment of the series this same morning and you all still have to prepare for it.”

“At least that suit will be more comfortable to wear than this frightful armor”, Vergil muttered to himself, causing Lady to snort and elbow him.

“Speak for yourself, Evil Knight. Damn, why the hell the creators had to give my character a red eye? I _ hate _wearing lenses!”

“I remind you that I’ll have to get my whole body ‘tattooed’ for mine. _ That _is clearly worse.”

“Oh, please, don’t you dare to complain: your character is clearly the easiest around.”

“What are you insinuating, Nero?”

“Come on: you just have to look cryptic while reading poetry and shaking a cane! _ I _ have to look like I know how to fight by using a sword _ and _a pistol!”

“Sorry, dude, but _I_ win: my dialogues are the longest and craziest and they are fucking difficult to memorize!”

“Everyone, I beg you: _ focus _.”

Morrison sounded so desperate that everyone obeyed almost instantly, fortunately stopping the discussion about which role was the most difficult before the twins were able to join the competition, or otherwise that fight would have lasted forever.

Trish then exhaled a long sigh, nodding with resolve. 

“Alright, I'm ready. I promise that I won’t laugh this time.”

“Hah. We’ve heard that before.”

She hit Dante’s arm when hearing his skeptic tone before allowing him to grab her again as she closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths with the intention of focusing while Morrison indicated Dante to simply repeat the last sentence, since the previous two had come out well enough.

‘Come on, Trish’, she internally told herself as Dante cleared his throat, getting ready to say _ that _ sentence, ‘you can do it. You have done roles and scenes way more difficult than this one. You can do it--’

“I should've been the one to fill your dark soul with _ LIGHT _!!!"

“_Pffffffffft_!”

“_ Trish! _”

“Sorry!!”

Eventually, Morrison took the wise decision of recreating to the letter the scene of the original game, since that way everyone would only see Dante ‘grieving’ for the loss of his loved one without realizing that, meanwhile, Trish was curling on the ground with all her body shaking due to the uncontrollable laughs. 

That was the magic of the cinema, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I managed to make Trish appear! :D  
Also, just wanted to mention that I really like DMC1, but when playing it with my sister and reaching _that_ scene we couldn't help to laugh because of Dante's too intense shout xDDD


	24. (Dante/V) - Siblings reunion (again) 2/2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 24th prompt 'Dizzy': After V explains Dante what his mission is about, they decide to indulge themselves a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless porn with feelings ahead. Not much else to say this time :P

After V spent almost an hour giving Dante all the possible details about the job he had hired him forth (which also included explaining how V had got there in the first place), the devil hunter didn’t bother to be subtle in proposing V to continue the conversation upstairs, though not without making out in the office’s couch first.

As the kisses turned more and more intense and V felt that his only change of clothes was going to be ruined under Dante’s impatient hands, he pulled back from his current kiss with Dante in order to ask him to use the shower.

“Sure”, V wasn’t surprised of the seductive smile that appeared in Dante’s face after accepting his petition, “do you want me to show you the way?”

V chuckled softly, leaning his hands on Dante’s chest briefly to better be able to abandon the devil hunter’s lap, making the older man show a light disappointed expression when he shook his head negatively.

“Your office is not that big so that I need you to lead me. Besides…”, V allowed himself to be a little teasing and casually began to loose the laces of his corset while taking a couple of steps backwards from the couch, Dante following the movement of his fingers with his eyes while swallowing, “...even if thanks to me your pending bills have been paid, I don’t want to risk to run out of warm water for taking too much time there.”

Dante snorted with resignation and crossed his arms, not having any other option than accepting V’s accusation of being unable to keep his hands for himself, because it was the pure truth.

“Alright, alright, I get it. I will wait for you upstairs.”

With a sigh Dante palmed his knees with emphasis and stood up. He approached V with his usual calm as this one kept walking towards the bathroom, making the invoker stop by grabbing his hips and pressing him against his chest to smell his neck slowly, causing V to feel goosebumps invading him.

“Don’t spare the soap, V”, Dante nipped at his ear, “you’ll want to be clean inside out.”

V smirked slowly, turning his face to the side so that his nose was brushing against Dante’s one.

“I already planned to do so”, he deposited a feathery, teasing kiss on Dante’s lips that made the devil hunter groan for his prohibition of joining him in the shower before finally climbing up the stairs, without stopping murmuring reluctantly in the process.

The shower turned to be longer that V had anticipated, since the feeling of the warm water on his skin felt better than he remembered. Also, he made sure to follow Dante’s advice, while investing a couple of extra minutes loosening himself because he had the feeling that he wasn’t the only one who wouldn’t be in the mood for much foreplay.

When V climbed up the stairs and entered the bedroom with a towel around his body Dante was sitting on the unmade bed (he had always hated to make the bed and apparently that hadn’t changed even if the man was already 44). The devil hunter was in the process of removing his boots while still being entirely dressed up when he noticed V on the frame.

“You took your sweet time”, Dante protested while V approached him without spelling a word, “damn, if I want to take a shower later I’m sure there won’t be any warm water left--”

Dante’s protest died on his throat when V stopped in front of him and with his eyes locked on the devil hunter mockingly he removed his towel, letting it fall on the floor theatrically because he knew Dante would surely be affected by that cliché gesture.

It definitely worked, if the way Dante cursed and pulled him back in his lap to kiss him fiercely was any indication.

V responded with equal passion, allowing Dante’s tongue and mouth to explore his neck and collarbone, the older man’s tongue following the inked patterns before lowering down even more until his lips enclosed around his right nipple. V arched with a gasp when Dante sucked at it, his fingers tangling in Dante’s hair with force to encourage him to bite the bud rougher.

“Wow, you never admitted to like when I did this”, Dante commented with a surprised smile when V moaned again after Dante pinched the unattended bud, “but I knew you were just holding back.”

V snorted softly, pulling Dante’s hair to force him look at him.

“Perhaps if you hadn’t insisted so much in you liking, and I quote, ‘my tits’, I wouldn’t have been that reluctant.”

Dante exhaled an embarrassed chuckle.

“Yeah, well, sorry about that. I was young and I hadn’t mastered the dirty talk yet.”

V hummed, unconvinced before leaning forward to whisper the next sentence in Dante’s ear.

“Well, dirty talk or no, I’m still waiting for you to ‘thoroughly’ discover if I’m who I claim to be”, V smirked when him biting Dante’s earlobe made the devil hunter increase the grip on his hips, “or were you all talk before, _ Dante _?”

The devil hunter eagerly proved he wasn’t with the next mindblowing kiss. 

Still with their mouths locked V reached between their bodies to begin to raise Dante’s cotton t-shirt. The older man understood the hint and stopped briefly the kiss to remove it, capturing V’s lips when the clothing was still falling onto the floor.

V allowed Dante to maneuver him so that his back was against the bed and Dante over him. He took his time exploring Dante’s upper torso, now covered in a thin layer of hair in the chest area that was soft and nice to the touch. 

“So, isn’t it weird to be about to sleep with someone so old?”, Dante inquired playfully, making V offer him a deadpan expression.

“Do I really have to remind you that, despite my physical appearance, mentally I’m of your same age? But nevertheless, _ even if _I was younger do not worry: your lack of maturity would make you look even younger than me.”

Dante exhaled a sigh, shaking his head with a smile.

“You were always such a smooth talker.”

V huffed softly.

“At least I don’t ruin moods with bad sentences--”

He wasn’t as annoyed as he wanted to be when Dante’s mouth silenced him again, gasps beginning to escape him when Dante’s hands hooked on his buttocks to grind against him, the contrast between his complete nudity and Dante still wearing his pants making the friction more intense.

At some point V felt Dante’s fingers beginning to dance down the cleft of his ass, which made him reach down to grab Dante’s wrist, stopping his action.

“It’s not necessary. I’ve prepared myself already.”

Dante snorted loudly, straightening his position to kneel on the bed while proudly signaling at his crotch with both of his hands.

“Have you forgotten what I pack down there?”

The roll of eyes V offered Dante was the most exaggerate up till that point.

“No, the same that I haven’t forgotten how much you loved to boast about it.”

Dante ignored the insult, stubbornly making a circular movement with his finger.

“Whatever, but I don’t trust your masochistic side so turn around for me.”

V sigued with annoyance, deciding that it would be probably quicker to let his over-worried brother verify for himself that he wasn’t lying. Not entirely at least.

“You were always too soft”, he said with resignation while situating on fours with Dante behind him.

“And you way too stubborn”, Dante replied against the shell of his ear, biting it softly before travelling down V’s inked back, “and now, since you are a virgin again, let me get you ready and wet for me.”

Because of the calm Dante had displayed while his tongue and lips teased his spine, V wasn’t expecting that the devil hunter suddenly separated his buttocks in order to bury his face between them, the way Dante inhaled briefly being the only warning he got before feeling the man’s tongue probing and swirling inside his entrance.

V moaned loudly, his head snapping back and his mouth hanging slack while forming an o-shape as Dante enthusiastically ate him out, making a burning warmness spread in his lower, tense stomach. 

Alright, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea that Dante took his time loosening him. He had forgotten that even if Dante could be a great bigmouth, the situation changed completely when he used his mouth _ like that _.

When Dante’s rolls of tongue were replaced by slow, deeper thrusts, V’s legs began to shake for the stimulation, threatening to make him fall boneless on the mattress, although probably Dante’s grip would keep him in place. However, V made sure to resist the temptation of giving up to let Dante’s mouth use him as he saw fit, beginning to push back against Dante’s face, greedy to obtain more of that pleasure that was clouding his mind making him feel **dizzy**. 

He heard Dante grunt behind him when he took a more active role, but the hint of his smirk broke into another groan when Dante’s fingers joined the assault, joining the wet muscle while curling in the perfect angle to make him whine the devil hunter’s name. 

“You are also more vocal in this form”, a smirk could be heard in Dante’s words, “I like it.”

V was forced to bite his lower lip not to moan again when Dante’s fingers managed to rub his prostate more times than not, though he managed an acceptable composed tone when talking next.

“Don’t get used to it”, this time the groan that escaped him was slightly of discomfort when Dante’s tongue was replaced by a third finger, and the devil hunter noticed it since he leaned over him again to kiss his skin soothingly, “because when I’m complete I won’t be very prone to being this lou--_ ah!_”

V gasped when Dante sucked at his neck while his free hand pinched one exposed nipple, the combined stimulations allowing Dante’s fingers to reach even deeper until he was knuckles buried inside his ass.

“Then I’ll have to make the most of it”, Dante purred huskily against his ear before forcing him to turn his face in order to kiss him messily, V suspected that in order to swallow his groans as he was being stretched.

The preparation continued for another good minute until V annoyingly told Dante it was more than enough, biting his bottom lip harshly to prove his point. The familiar action made the devil hunter chuckle before licking his own bruised lower lip.

“Impatient, are we?”

V snorted softly, turning around to sit on the bed as Dante straightened his position to unbuckle his pants.

“I think I am not the only one”, he replied with an amused smirk, pointing with his eyes at Dante’s obvious erection straining against his boxers.

He was about to lie on the bed when Dante opened his mouth, as if he wanted to speak but wasn’t able to bring himself to do it.

“Yes?”, V inquired patiently, his expression not betraying how much he was desiring to feel Dante’s well endowed member as deeper as possible once and for all.

“Could you…?”

When Dante signaled in an ambiguous gesture towards his crotch, V raised an eyebrow as an ironic smile played at his lips.

“Turning shy all of sudden, devil hunter?”

Dante half-closed his eyes briefly, reaching with one hand for V in order to settle his hand under his chin. Dante lowered unnecessarily slowly his underwear so that his member sprang free, perfectly curved and hard. V followed the brief bouncing movement, his eyes lingering up to look at Dante again.

“No. But last time you didn’t feel very inclined to kneel for me.”

Now V understood why Dante’s eyes showed hesitation despite his apparent bravado: he was asking V to orally pleasure him while _ kneeling _ , something that Vergil refused to do that night all those years ago, forcing Dante to lie on his back instead to extract groans and begs for him in order to leave perfectly clear that even with a cock in his mouth _ he _was still in command.

But things had changed since then. Vergil didn’t need to prove anything to Dante anymore, so V didn’t have any reason to refuse.

Besides, things could turn incredibly interesting if he played his cards well.

“Alright.”

Dante’s eyes opened more when V stepped down the bed in order to kneel on the floor, at the edge of the furniture. Dante blinked in stupor while sitting in front of V, both of his legs opened so that V could be between them.

“Really?”, Dante inquired, as if not believing his luck, which made V hold back a chuckle while taking a hold of the base of Dante’s member.

It was kind of funny that no matter how many years had passed, Dante kept being the same too-easy-to-deceive fool that had never stopped loving Vergil even when this one was about to kill him several times, V couldn’t help to think with fondness.

“Yes. However…”, V fixed his intense green eyes on Dante while the last’s fingers carded through his dark hair, “...you must stay completely _ still _or I will stop completely. Understood?”

V felt Dante’s member throbbing in his hand when his warning bordered to sound like a threat.

“Yeah, damn, whatever you say.”

A wave of satisfaction invaded V when Dante sounded close to beg even if he hadn’t even begun. However, V knew that no matter how much Dante was craving him to put his mouth to use, the man would obey. Or at least, he would try to do it until his self-control finally snapped, and that’s what exactly V’s objective, because competitiveness and the stubbornness of never backing down from a challenge had always been Dante’s main characteristics, and also a perfect weak point that V would gladly exploit now in bed since it promised to bring him benefits.

Of course Dante wasn’t aware of this, and V made sure that the devil hunter didn’t suspect anything and got comfortable as he started rolling his tongue around the tip of his member, taking him little by little until he was practically deepthroating the man and causing Dante to breath out an aroused ‘Fuck, _ yeah _’ with every bob of his head.

That way, when V’s tongue began to casually miss Dante’s most sensitive zones as the pace turned infuriatingly slower and softer than the one Dante preferred, the groans that the devil hunter began to let out were of annoyance. Not in vain V had made sure to show him how good his fleshy lips and mouth felt wrapped around his member, just to refuse him such a delight almost immediately.

But Dante couldn’t do anything about it.

He had promised to keep still after all, and his pride was at stake if he didn’t manage to hold up. He couldn’t give up so easily and such a thing was _ frustrating _.

“Shit”, Dante exhaled when his member twitched once again unsatisfied, after V’s tongue made the tentative of pressing against the slit of his member before withdrawing it and simply go for a feathery teasing brush of lips, “damn, _ V _…”

“What’s wrong, Dante?”, V inquired, his fake, confused tone contrasting with his mischievous grin and the provoking glint of his eyes, “is it not of your liking?”

The grip in his hair turned harder, and V could feel his heart skipping a beat when seeing the irritation and lust equally weighted in Dante’s blue eyes.

Just a little push remained to break that last threat of control Dante wanted to keep, and V perfectly knew how to destroy it. 

“Well, my apologies in that case. I was only trying to be considerate”, V continued, talking in the same smooth tone that, he knew, was stirring Dante up, “after all the recovery period is inversely proportional to the stamina in people of certain age, so I was simply trying to guarantee that the night wouldn’t end too soon for you--”

Perhaps Dante’s recovery period had augmented with the years as V said, but the strength he displayed to raise V from the floor in order to throw him to the bed facing up, as if he weighed nothing at all, was deserving of praise. 

V had barely time to realize what had happened when Dante dragged him down the bed so that V’s ass was barely hanging from the edge of it with his legs opened and on either side of Dante’s frame. Dante’s knees were leaning on the mattress but his feet were firmly planted on the floor, which would surely give him more power and control for what was going to come, V thought with anticipation.

The devil hunter then leaned over him and V had just a brief chance to see the burning fire that Dante’s eyes showed before he was being kissed fiercely, Dante’s hand grabbing his hips in order to sink into him without pause or warning, the stretching, _ welcoming _feeling of being so widely penetrated making V groan and arch against Dante as his longs fingers dug on the older man’s naked broad shoulders.

“Alright, _ V _”, Dante rasped against V’s half-parted mouth when he was already sheathed inside, removing V’s hands from his shoulders in order to pin them over V’s head with one hand, the other resting on the mattress next to V’s side for leverage, “I guess this ‘old man’ has to prove you what he can do, huh?”

Any reply that V could come up with was blown up with the punishing pace Dante set from the start, pulling out and pushing inside with such violence that the bed began to rattle against the wall.

The sound was almost completely muffled by V’s moans, since it was impossible for him to keep them under control after Dante’s member managed to find his prostate in the first brutal thrust. Each shot of electrical pleasure that invaded V made his legs, now hooked around Dante’s waist, tremble, his toes curling and his ankles digging on Dante’s partially exposed ass to silently encourage Dante to keep that pace.

His still wet hair, spread on the mattress, was leaving a damp stain for the way he was being forcibly dragged up and down as Dante buried himself home, although the low grunts that left Dante’s mouth with every onslaught indicated that the man couldn’t care less about such a detail.

It was evident that Dante hadn’t forgotten his sensitive points either. The man’s mouth perfectly knew where to lick, suck or bite, and the perfect amount of harshness to apply in each case, so when Dante stopped in his neck to mark the skin there, V felt the urge of surrendering to the heat that was curling in his stomach, announcing the closeness to his climax. 

Such need made him struggle against Dante’s vice grip, betraying his need to relieve himself.

“Need something, V?”, Dante teasingly sinsonged against his ear, making V be close to whine when the hand that wasn’t pinning him down began to tease the tip of his sensitive member, with a feathery contact that contrasted with the way he was being thoroughly fucked.

However, he wasn’t giving up so easily. Not when he could feel Dante’s rhythm falter as well.

“Yes”, V fixed his eyes on Dante, who seemed hypnotized by them because he even stopped his thrusts for a moment, “kiss me.”

V’s initial plan when making such an uncharacteristic demand to Dante was to make the most of his stupor to clench around him and drive him towards the edge. However, when Dante’s eyes opened wide and, after gulping, lowered his head to give him a gentle kiss that V wasn’t expecting, the unsaid competition of seeing who came faster was immediately forgotten.

Dante even forgot to keep caging V against the bed, his forearms settling on either side of V’s head as their unrelenting, calm kissing continued. Dante’s forceful slams also turned into calmed, deep thrusts, and eventually Dante dragged them up so that they were lying completely on the bed, their previous desperate fucking naturally evolving in a slow love-making. 

The friction generated by their bodies rubbing together managed to make V reach completion with his arms enclosed around Dante’s shoulders, fingers digging on them as his whole body spasmed for the powerful climax that flooded through him. His twitching walls caused Dante to release his abused lips as the orgasm ran through him, and V had time to enjoy Dante’s twisted expression of ecstasy before the man fortunately collapsed next to him on the bed, since doing it on him would have been a little too much for his current body.

“Well…”, Dante breathed laboredly, “...I think I won.”

With his eyes still closed V smirked, picturing the too proud smile that was in Dante’s face at the moment.

“Yes, Dante. It is clear you did.”

V had to make an effort not to chuckle during the silence that fell next. Eventually he opened his eyes, turned his head to look at Dante, and smirked when seeing Dante’s dumbfounded expression turn into one of realization.

“_ Wait _, so before you were being a jerk on purpose to--”, Dante interrupted himself and groaned, rubbing his face with his hands as a chuckle finally escaped him, “god, I’m such an idiot.”

“Yes, you are.”

Dante removed his hands from his face to glare at him, snorting before turning to his side as V kept looking at him with a light arrogant, satisfied expression in his face.

“Well, but you knelt for me. _ That _is my win.”

V rolled his eyes, allowing Dante to make him turn so that they were faging each other. The devil hunter enclosed an arm around his waist while flexing the other under his head to use it as a pillow. 

“I guess you did, at some level at least”, V conceded with an amused small smirk, placing a hand on Dante’s biceps, “do you have any more petitions to fulfill before I am finally complete and decide to reject all of them?”

Dante chuckled when hearing his obliging tone and kissed him briefly.

“You right. I better not waste this chance”, he hummed then, as if thinking deeply to himself before looking at him with fake curiosity, “okay, one question: what do you think about women lingerie?”

V half-closed his eyes, tempted to roundly refuse wearing anything remotely close to that when a better reply came to his mind.

“I think that it will be complicated to find something of your size, but if there is a particular fantasy involving it, I can graciously indulge you.”

Dante burst out laughing when hearing his reply and shook his head.

“Can’t blame me for trying”, Dante yawned and closed his eyes with a smile, “give me 20 minutes to recover and I’ll come up with something else.”

V made the most of Dante’s closed eyes to show a smile that was softer than usual before joining Dante in a small nap.

He felt that the confrontation with Urizen wouldn’t be easy, but V couldn’t bring himself to be worried about it. 

After all, he and Dante had already proved in the past that no one could stop them when they decided to collaborate together, and this time V knew it wouldn’t be different.


	25. (4Dante/4Vergil & 4Nero) - An acquired taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 'Tasty': Nero is still too young to appreciate certain things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompts is also part of the AU that has already appeared in previous prompts, where Dante and Vergil have raised Nero together :)

“Come on, Dante, let me try it!”

Dante exhaled a sigh when Nero, sitting on the table in front of him and next to his father, signaled the beer that he had been about to approach to his mouth.

“Nope, you aren’t of legal age yet.”

“What the--I’m 19 already!”

“Yeah, so you still have 2 years to go until 21, kid.”

Nero huffed loudly, crossing his arms while shaking his head to remove some rebellious bangs from his face with a sulking expression.

“Okay, so you’re telling me there’s no problem if I kill demons since forever _ but _there is if I drink beer? What kind of bullshit is that?!”

Dante sighed again, his eyes shifting towards Vergil who was calmly eating his dinner as if the current conversation wasn’t related to him.

“Verg, maybe _ you _want to say something in this.”

Still cutting his filett, Vergil looked with an imperturbable expression at him, then at Nero, and then finally talked.

“Beware of your language, Nero. We are at the table.”

“Not about _ that _”, Dante exclaimed with exasperation as Nero muttered an automatic, unapologetic ‘sorry’, “damn, how is it that you haven’t won yet the prize to the best father of the year?”

“I sometimes wonder about that myself.”

Dante glared at Vergil when the man had the nerve to answer to his sarcasm with an even better one, but before he could come up with an _ even better _reply Nero talked again with a grumpy tone.

“This isn’t fair. I bet that at my age you drank already.”

“Yeah, well, like _ other _kind of things, but that doesn’t mean you have to follow our steps”, Dante continued before Nero could use the same argument, “and fighting doesn’t count, since considering our backgrounds we had to make sure you would be always ready.”

Nero rolled his eyes.

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, uncle: but I already did those _ other _things, so I don’t think that drinking makes such a big difference.”

Dante blinked with stupor, staring at Nero in disbelief.

“What?”

“I think he means he is no virgin anymore.”

Dante was about to sarcastically say that he didn’t need a clarification when he realized that Vergil didn’t look the less surprised about his son’s revelation.

“Wait, you knew about it?”, Dante accused his brother.

Nero was also looking at his father with his eyes open wide, while this one cleaned his mouth with his napkin with an elegant gesture before leaving it next to his plate.

“I had my suspicions”, Vergil said calmly, accommodating against his chair while looking at Nero with seriousness, “and although I do not particularly want to pry in your private life, please, just tell me it wasn’t Kyrie.”

Dante had always been terrible with names, but when hearing Vergil’s tone he automatically deduced that, among Nero's female friends, he wasn’t referring to the crazy mechanic but to the other one, since when Nero was absent his brother had commented more than once that a nun was fun compared to that girl.

“No, she wasn’t”, Nero said, blushing lightly. 

“Then it was the other one?”, Dante inquired, because unlike Vergil he _ definitely _wanted to know more.

Nero blushed even harder but before he could speak Vergil snorted.

“Nico? Please, she is much of a woman for him.”

“Okay, could we just stop talking about this?”

“But it was you the one who brought up the topic, son.”

“Well, but now I want to drop it!”

Dante barked a laugh, sympathising with his nephew because he perfectly knew how exasperating Vergil could be, not to mention that Nero was still too young to win a verbal battle against his father. Hell, he had been with Vergil for most part of his life and he still had difficulties in reaching his brother’s level of sass.

“Alright, kid, I have changed my mind”, Nero’s attention focused on Dante again when this one offered him the beer, “you deserve a sip. _ But _just one. As a prize for having become a real man.”

He made the comment on purpose with the intention of bothering Vergil, and it didn’t fail because the man rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. 

Meanwhile, Nero rapidly went for the beer, as if fearing that Dante changed his mind again. He took a long sip, which proved to be a big mistake because after swallowing Nero’s face turned into such a disgusted grimace that Dante began to laugh, the expression his nephew showed making him remember one particular incident when Nero was just a baby and Lady insisted in making him try lemon. God, he didn’t remember a time when he had laughed more. Even Vergil was unable to keep his cool that time. 

Dante pushed back a nostalgic smile. Damn, it had been a while since then, he had time to think before coming back to the present after Nero loudly left the beer on the table and dried his mouth with the back of his human hand.

“Damn, it’s awful”, Nero rapidly take a sip of his non-alcoholic drink in an attempt to remove the bad flavor from his mouth, “how can you like it?”

“What are you talking about? It’s super **tasty** ”, Dante said still between laughs, taking a sip to prove his point before smiling teasingly at his nephew, “and if you can’t appreciate is because you are still a _ brat _.”

“I agree”, Vergil said casually as Nero used his drink to gargle before swallowing again, “there are certain flavours that initially you can consider disgusting, but eventually you get used to them. You can even end _ liking _them.”

Dante’s eyes opened wide when Vergil had the nerve to shift his attention towards him with his grey eyes glinting playfully, understanding perfectly what his brother was talking about.

For the way Nero snorted with another grimace, it seemed that he knew it as well.

“Damn, you know what is disgusting? Both of you.”

“How so, Nero?”

“Oh, come on, it’s obvious you are talking about..._ about _…”

“Yes, kid?”

“Oh, _ forget it _ !”, Dante had to bite his lower lip not to laugh when Nero brusquely stood up from his seat for their combined teasing, “but just for the record, like hell if _ that _is ever going to taste good.”

It was evident that Nero hadn’t wanted to say that last thing because he blushed even more than before as Dante’s eyes opened wide, assimilating his nephew’s words. 

Of course, Vergil was faster in reacting by talking with a conversational tone.

“Alright, so now we know for certain that the person who took Nero’s virginity is a man.”

“_ DAD _!”

“Sorry, kid, but you betrayed yourself.”

“Oh fuck, I hate you both!”

Nero was about to storm out the table but when he was passing behind Vergil’s chair, the man shifted a little his body to grab Nero’s wrist before he could escape.

“Yeah yeah, sorry about my bad mouth--”

“Did he treat you well?”

Nero stopped struggling to liberate himself from Vergil’s grip, looking at his father with surprise when hearing his serious tone, completely lacking of any mocking. In fact, Dante detected the lingering threatening component hidden in his brother's voice, indicating that heads would roll in case Nero’s answer was negative.

The kid seemed to also understand that, because even if he was still blushing he nodded with confidence, his tone reassuring when speaking again.

“Yeah. He does.”

Vergil sustained his son’s gaze and seemed to believe the kid’s words because he nodded once briefly, finally releasing Nero who offered his father a small smile before looking at them alternatively with a more animated attitude.

“So, you are free now for some sparring?”

Dante nodded, not bothering to remove the fond smile that had appeared in his face when witnessing the particular display of affection and trust between father and son.

“I’m always ready to kick your ass, kid”, he signaled towards Nero’s room with his head, “go grab your weapons. You’ll need all the help you can gather.”

Nero offered Dante a toothy grin, clenching his demon’s hand into a fist.

“This is all I’ll need today, old man.”

Dante snorted, standing up from the chair while hitting his left palm with his right fist while continuing teasing Nero about his excess of cockiness. 

He made sure to keep provoking his nephew all the way outside the office while Vergil followed them with his usual silent confidence, but deep inside Dante could only think that he really loved those two. And that, the same as Vergil, he wouldn’t hesitate in killing whoever who dared to try to take away that happiness that, somehow, they had managed to achieve. 

A happiness that he never expected to have, but that now that he had it, he would fight tooth and nail to keep and protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't honestly picture Nero being with someone who isn't Dante, Vergil or V, and since in this story the first two are just parental figures for him, just the gothic poet remains.  
And yeah, theoretically that can't be because in this AU it's impossible that V exists. Actually, he would never came to be because Vergil would have zero motive to divide himself in two...But well, not gonna lie: in my head in this story Nero's boyfriend keeps being V as incoherent as that is for the plot xDD


	26. (3Dante & 3Vergil) - An alternative ending 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 26th prompt 'Dark': Vergil goes to battle Mundus alone...or that's what he thought.

Vergil breathed laboredly, supporting his weight on his katana digging on the ground in order to straighten up his position.

Normally he would have taken some moments in observing his surroundings, but this time he was unable to do so, since his attention was immediately drawn to the three glowing orbs floating up in the sky.

His blood boiled with anger, adrenaline rushing through his veins because finally, after so many years, he had the culprit of his mother’s death in front of him. 

Finally, he could have his revenge.

“It’ll be fun to fight with the Prince of **Dark**ness. If my father did it…”, Vergil unsheathed his sword with such intensity that the scabbard ended meters away from him, landing with a small splash on the surface covered in blood, “...I should be able to do it too--!”

“Hey, you could have invited me if you planned to throw another party.”

Vergil, who had been about to begin to run towards Mundus, stopped in his tracks when hearing that voice he hadn’t expected to hear so soon again. 

With his eyes opened more than usual he turned around, staring in stupor at Dante walking towards him with his usual easy-going pace, sword leaning on his shoulder and one of his pistols in his other hand.

“Wow, someone needs to visit the eye doctor”, Dante kept saying when he finally was at his level, looking at Mundus while Vergil still observed Dante as if he didn’t believe he was there, “having your eyes so red can’t be good.”

“What are you doing here?”

His snarled question made Dante finally look at him. His brother shrugged then and offered him an unconcerned smile that made Vergil grab Yamato with force.

“I tripped up.”

Vergil blinked slowly.

“You tripped up.”

“Yup. The ground was too slippery with all that water, you know?”, before Vergil could protest against such a flippant lie Dante signaled at Mundus with his pistol briefly, “so, let’s go.”

Dante began to walk in front of him, causing Vergil’s mouth to fall slightly slack before recovering his irritated expression.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

This time, Dante wasn’t just unbothered by his question but he even had the nerve of looking at him as if Vergil was the foolish one around.

“And you are the clever one? Because it’s pretty damn obvious”, he pointed at Vergil with his sword, “you and I still have a battle to finish, remember? So the faster we kill Mr. Sparkly up there, the sooner I can kick your ass again.”

Vergil accurately deduced that it didn’t matter how much he tried: Dante would be joining him in the fight wanting it or not, and the only way to stop his stubborn little brother would be by killing him. 

However, since the confrontation against Mundus promised to be a difficult one, Vergil couldn’t allow himself to waste more energy by engaging himself in a new battle with his whimsical brother. It wouldn’t be clever. So, eventually, Vergil exhaled a long defeated sigh, talking next with an utterly resigned tone.

“Well, I guess I could use some of your brute force”, he signaled at his brother’s left hand with his eyes, “but you better put up a decent fight, brother. I do not want you to be an hindrance with the excuse of being injured.”

Dante snorted loudly, but Vergil realized that, the same as him, his brother was biting back a smirk when beginning to walk once again towards their now common enemy, shoulder to shoulder and with the security of emerging victorious.

They had a pending fight to solve after all.


	27. (4Nero/4Dante) - The man in red 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 27th prompt 'Coat': Nero's second encounter with Dante doesn't go as predicted either.

Nero had sworn to himself that the next time he’d see Dante, the stranger in red whose name he finally got to know thanks to that crazy scientist, would be the last. He had assumed that he would be ordered to kill the man, and he was kind of glad about it because once Dante was gone, so would be those thoughts that kept sneaking in his head whenever he was facing enemies clearly inferior, more boring and way less exciting than Dante. Thoughts that he knew were a little dangerous to keep having.

However, such a thing was fated not to happen for three motives.

First, when meeting Credo in the church after his brief escapade to the headquarters showers, the General didn’t say anything about killing Dante but  _ capturing  _ him, which was honestly a disappointment because that meant that he would have to hold back during their next encounter.

Second, Kyrie was captured just in front of his eyes without him being fucking able to do anything to prevent it, so the next time Nero met with Dante he was pissed off and not in the mood to waste time with the man, his priority of bringing Kyrie back winning over everything else. 

And third, all his attempts of peacefully continuing his way were destroyed by Dante, who insisted in confronting him to recover that new sword Nero had got from Agnus’ lab, claiming it had belonged to his brother and that he wanted it back.

Needless to say, the end of the fight that ensued wasn’t the one Nero had assumed it’d be, with him facing up on the ground, Dante’s sword menacingly dug on the floor next to his neck as a warning of him losing his head in case of moving, and his right hand immobilized under Dante’s boot.

The most humiliating thing wasn’t to be defeated, but the fact that when being  [ stared from above ](https://youtu.be/Z_gSJe60g20?t=264) by a slightly breathless Dante, his body had reacted  _ once again _ .

“You cooled off yet, kid?”

Nero was about to let out an humorless laugh, considering funny that Dante had chosen those precise words when he was focusing all his efforts in making the erection straining against his pants disappear, while hoping that his  **coat ** was able to conceal it.

Luckily, when he averted his gaze Dante mistook his embarrassment for frustration after having lost, and he fortunately managed to come up with a good reply that seemed to satisfy Dante, but that definitely didn’t satisfy  _ him _ . 

It was the second time already that the old man provoked such a reaction in him, and this time he couldn’t use the excuse of having been because of the battle. After all, at that moment the only thing he honestly wanted was to finish the fight as soon as possible to reach Kyrie. But then, when the fight finished and Dante pinned him against the floor, he had got instantly hard.

Shit, why the hell did he get so damn affected by that man? Why did he feel that, somehow, that man and him were connected? And fuck, why the hell Credo hadn’t ordered him to kill Dante? Because for sure he wouldn’t be feeling so damn confused at the moment, trying to figure it out why Kyrie’s brown eyes, as beautiful as they were, had never made him weak on the knees when Dante’s icy blue ones had no problem in achieving that.

While Dante continued his explanations about the sword, completely unaware of his turmoil, Nero made sure that his back was slightly turned towards Dante so that this one didn’t notice his little problem, that fortunately managed to recede when Dante announced that he really wanted that sword back.

When hearing it, Nero’s reaction was simply to grab it harder while muttering a defiant ‘ _ I need this _ ’, indicating that way that he wasn’t letting it go without a fight, and innerly hoping that his reluctance forced Dante to attack him again, to give him a chance to put an end to that man that was messing with his head like no one else had done it before.

“Then keep it.”

Nero stared at Dante in stupor, not having expected the man willingly giving it away so easily, neither the way his heart skipped a beat due to the stranger’s fortuitous kindness.

“Now that you’re calm and cool…”, Dante signaled at the door behind him with his thumb in a carefree gesture, “Get going.”

Nero did. And while abandoning the room after giving that man his name, Nero could just think that he was glad that his demeanour looked calmed enough on the outside. 

Because regarding how he felt inside...that was definitely a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final part :)


	28. (Nero/V) - Getting over you - 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 28th prompt 'Ride': Nero is too slow to realize something.

_“...do you like me?” _

_ “I _ did _ . But congratulations: not anymore.” _

Nero cursed, rubbing his face with both hands in frustration before reaching for his mobile leaning on the bedside table. It was 3.34 a.m., which meant that he would need to get up in 4 hours to get ready to go to work, but no matter how tired he was it was useless: every time that he closed his eyes he remembered _ that moment _that prevented him from falling asleep. 

Realizing that lying in bed would be pointless, Nero stood up and rapidly dressed up with his tracksuit in order to go for a run, making sure to close the door of the apartment silently not to wake V up. When he reached the street level he put his earphones and after zipping up his sport jacket and putting his hoodie on he began to run. He decided to follow the long route that crossed Red Grave park, the cold breeze of the too early morning helping to release at some level the tension accumulated during those days, and not precisely due to the school where he worked.

Despite the music sounding (too) loud in his ears, Nero couldn’t stop thinking about that Friday night two weeks ago already, when he accidentally discovered that V had feelings for him that were beyond friendship. 

After leaving the apartment that night, Nero found himself seriously considering the possibility of canceling the date with Kyrie and come back immediately to properly apologize to V, but eventually decided that the writer wouldn’t want to listen to him and that he had screwed it up enough already to also ruin things with Kyrie.

Well...continuing with the date was the worst decision _ ever _.

Nero wasn’t just unable to pay attention to the movie (he couldn’t remember a single footage from it when the credits began to roll down), but he was also absent during most part of the dinner as well, and when Kyrie finally suggested him to visit her apartment for a coffee that would surely evolve in them spending the rest of the night in her bed and not precisely sleeping, he felt forced to confess that he had got into an argument with V and that he preferred to come back home early to try to fix things with him. 

Leaving a logically disappointed Kyrie behind Nero rapidly took a bus to come back home, while thinking furiously about the best way to apologize to the writer. 

He practiced for nothing, because V wasn’t there when he returned. The writer had left him a quick note on the kitchen table saying that he would be spending the weekend with his older sister, Nevan, after he received a call from her asking help for certain familiar issues. Nero knew it was just an excuse, and the fact that the writer ignored all his calls and messages proved it.

At the end of the weekend Nero was already panicking, thinking that maybe V had lied and he wasn’t planning to ever come back. But then his sometimes too vivid imagination began to get even wilder, and scenarios such as V having been kidnapped or even murdered in his way to see his sister began to appear in his mind.

That Sunday night Nero was already dressed to go to the police to put a missing poster about his 28 years old friend getting lost when the door opened and V crossed through it. Needless to say, all the things Nero planned to say went flying through the window, because when seeing V looking more serious than usual but definitely _ alive _, he found himself hugging his friend with such intensity that they almost fell onto the floor.

Nero honestly couldn’t remember the words he used to apologize, since at the moment he was mainly babbling nonsense, but his hysterism was so damn evident that V accepted his apologies way sooner than Nero was expecting. 

“So...you aren’t angry anymore?”, Nero couldn’t help to ask with hesitation, not believing it had been _ that _easy, but the way V chuckled before offering him an amused smirk didn’t look fake at all.

“Well, it didn’t enter my plans to make you believe I had been kidnapped, but seeing how close you were to cry right now I consider your punishment for invading my privacy more than enough.”

Nero snorted, but since he could still feel the lump that had formed in his throat product of the relief of seeing V safe and sound, he decided not to deny such an comment.

“Yeah, I learned my lesson”, he looked at V apologetically, scratching the back of his head, “but, again, I’m really sorry. And not just for reading your stuff, you know? But also for…I mean, if I had known that you... I would have never--.”

Before he could complete the sentence V interrupted him, talking with a perfectly calm, casual tone that didn’t show any trace of the tension and irritation that had tinged his voice the last time they ‘talked’.

“It’s alright, Nero. As I told you, my feelings have changed since I wrote that story, so let’s simply forget about that incident.”

And they did. Or, at least, Nero tried...

...without success.

Nero knew that, supposedly, he should feel glad that everything was back to normal between V and him. After all, the perspective of living with someone that harbored feelings for you that you were unable to correspond could be extremely awkward and uncomfortable, so it was a luck that V had managed to move on and that nothing had changed in their friendship.

Yeah, definitely it would be great...if it was true. But the problem was that it wasn’t.

Because something had definitely changed, and _that_ change hadn’t happened in his interactions with V, that were back to be as teasing as usual, or in V himself, who kept being focused on his scripts and books: what had changed was the way Nero had begun to look at V from then on, the way he began to notice things that he had missed before.

Things that had always been there, but that up till that point hadn’t caught his attention: 

Like V’s habit of biting the top of his pen whenever he was too concentrated when reviewing his notes, while sitting on the armchair in the living room.

Like how the writer was able to give tips when Nero got stuck in a video game, because V was the master of multitasking and even while doing something else part of V’s attention managed to keep focused on what Nero was doing. Always.

Like the way V’s usual upright posture swifted into a more casual one, in the rare occasions Nero managed to find a TV show or movie that they both liked and V decided to join him, looking more relaxed than with everyone else around.

Like the way V laughed, even if it was usually at him when he did or said something stupid; like the way those fucking intense green eyes shined whenever Nero made a good come back to his sarcasm; like the velvety tinge his voice sometimes acquired when recording his ideas for a new story.

When those last thoughts in particular began to sneak in his head, Nero began to suspect about what was happening to him.

But then, one day Nero caught V taking a surely-non-planned nap on the sofa after a particular stressing day. And when, after covering his prone-to-catch-colds friend with a blanket, Nero found himself holding back the damn urge of kissing V’s half-parted lips, he realized there wasn’t any point to deny what was evident:

He had fallen in love with V. And he had done it _ hard _. 

Nero stopped running at that moment, leaning against the back of a bench while hooking his hands on the pockets of his sport pants, breathing laboredly for several seconds before exhaling a self-mocking, frustrated laugh.

Like so many times in the past days, he insulted himself internally for having been such an blind idiot, for having been so damn oblivious that he had let the chance of being with V slip from his fingers because now, _ now _, there was nothing he could do about it. Because like hell if now he was going to risk to make things awkward between them and to provoke V to leave not to come back again this time. 

After all there was something Nero had clear: living with V could be difficult, but not being able to see him would be undeniably worse. So, the same as V had done, he would force himself to bury those feelings while contenting himself to insult karma for being such a bitch. 

He would force himself to suppress the completely inadequate thoughts that invaded him when V’s teeth softly enclosed around a pen while distractingly reviewing his notes.

To ignore the urge of sitting closer to the man whenever they shared the sofa, in order to feel that lean body pressed against him like when they slept together in that tent, back when he was stupid enough not to appreciate it.

To bury the damn need of capturing his friend’s mouth with his every time he grinned, or smirked, or spoke, while wondering how the hell he hadn’t realized how damn tempting to kiss V’s lips were until then.

Nero exhaled a deep breath that caused some steam to come out of his mouth due to the cold morning and resumed his running once again, promising himself that from then on he would do his best to keep that kind of thoughts to a minimum. 

He knew that interacting ‘normally’ with V was going to be a rough **ride**, but he would manage. After all, if V had succeeded in hiding how he felt for almost a year _ and _had got over it, he should be able to do it too. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theoretically this was going to be the last part of this story, but first, today I was rather busy at work and didn't manage to have much time to write -.- And second, the prompt was getting a little too long and I didn't want to rush the ending, so I will finish (this time for real I swear xD) this story with a happy ending for these pining idiots in the 'Catch' prompt <3 ;)


	29. (5Dante/5Vergil) - Siblings reunion (at last) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 29th prompt 'Injured': Dante manages to beat Urizen in his first confrontation and he and his brother enjoy their reencounter at its fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I include a link to [Vergil’s outfit](https://wishiny.com/sites/default/files/33036705408main_1.jpg) for better imagine certain vital parts of the story, in case anyone doesn't know how his clothes are under the coat ;)

** _May 15 - 09:42 p.m._ **

“Wait, what do you mean Nero is my son?”

Vergil’s incredulous tone made Dante begin to laugh while opening the doors of Devil May Cry, shaking his head with incredulity as Vergil followed him inside.

“Yeah, dumbass. You can’t remember through that thick skill of yours?”

As Vergil closed the door Dante pushed back a small grimace while removing his coat, since the recent battle had left him more sore than usual. 

At the end reaching _ and _defeating Urizen had been way more difficult than anticipated, but thanks to the ladies, to the rather strong familiars that had been accompanying V at the moment and, of course, to his own impressive skills, the Demon King had been defeated, allowing V to reemerge with Urizen so that Vergil came back. 

Dante was pretty sure that Nero would be rather furious when discovering that he had missed the whole party while still recovering in the hospital, not to mention his shock when learning that the man who had ripped his arm off leaving him heavily **injured **was no other than his father. Yep, surely his stupor would be as big as the one Vergil was showing at the moment, even if his brother was very much trying to hide it by talking with his usual arrogant tone.

“Well, well...That was a long time ago.”

Dante chuckled and approached his desk to extract a half empty bottle of whiskey from the bottom drawer. The good news was that the kid was so well natured that he would surely forgive his father for the arm thing, since the only possibility Vergil had of surviving at that moment had been obtaining that power from Nero. 

He honestly didn’t know how things would develop since then for father and son, but well, that was something they could figure it out the next day when they went to Fortuna to see Nero.

Now, they had more urgent matters to attend.

“I guess you were young once, too.”

Dante also extracted a couple of not very clean glasses from the drawer while Vergil approached with a hand still leaning relaxedly on his katana. Dante blew on the glasses, causing Vergil to frown slightly in disgust while rubbing his palm on his vest in order to remove the specks of dust that could have fallen on his clothes due to the action. 

Dante rolled his eyes with a smile for his brother’s excess of neatness and poured some whiskey on the glasses. He then offered one to Vergil, who accepted it with just a little of reluctance, before circling the desk to be leaning against it, facing his brother. 

“As much as I’d love to hear that story…”, Dante raised his glass towards Vergil with a smirk on his face, “...I think it’s about time we…”

“...ended this”, Vergil completed, the gleam in his eyes matching the one Dante’s were displaying while clinking their glasses together.

They both took a sip, not breaking eye contact in any moment.

After drinking, Dante planned to tease his brother by asking if the drink had managed to fulfill his always high standards, but when Vergil separated the glass from his lips Dante could only stare at his brother’s lips, glistening for the liquid that he had just swallowed.

Vergil seemed to notice the way his breath caught at his throat because the bastard licked his bottom lip in an unnecessarily slow movement, with the clear intention of stirring him up.

It worked. 

Dante’s curse was muffled by the way his glass crashed against the floor, after he let it fall for the sake of grabbing the lapels of Vergil’s coat in order to kiss him senseless. Vergil immediately responded after exhaling a low grunt, though he had enough self-control of making Dante give a couple of steps backwards in order to safely leave his glass on the wooden desk, the action causing Dante to break the kiss with a laugh.

“How considerate.”

Vergil offered him a condescending, obliging smirk that Dante could almost keep tasting due to their proximity.

“Considering the poor state of your office, I doubt you can afford yourself to buy much cutlery.”

Dante snorted.

“Asshole”, but the way he kissed Vergil again made the insult lose effect, especially when he breathed a soft '_Yeah_' after Vergil was the one in breaking the kiss for the sake of sucking the side of his neck, as his hands began to explore under the cotton t-shirt he was wearing. 

Dante couldn’t prevent the groan that escaped him when Vergil’s teeth broke skin, before his mouth was captured again and he could feel the metallic taste of his own blood in his tongue.

“Oi”, Dante managed to say when Vergil’s mouth finally left his, “I don’t wanna ruin the mood or anything...”

“You’re aware that by saying _ that _you are already ruining it, aren’t you?”

“..._ but _unlike you who were simply waiting to be rescued...”

“_ Rescued _? The fact I merged with my demonic part does not mean that--”

“...I have spent five damn hours kicking that demon’s ass.”

Vergil blinked when Dante left the sentence at that.

“And your point is?”

Dante looked at Vergil surprised.

“Well, you are the personification of pickiness, so I thought you’d prefer me to take a shower before--”

Dante was convinced then that Vergil didn’t mind his stink of blood and sweat as much as he had predicted when his argument was interrupted with another open-mouthed kiss.

“Normally, I would. However…”, Dante shivered when Vergil spelled the next words in his ear, “...considering the way you untiringly wrecked my human form during the past days, I do not plan to waste a single second longer to honor you with the same courtesy.”

Even if Vergil’s words had made his member throb with anticipation, the threatening component they held caused him to exhale an amused laugh.

“Come on, don’t tell me you are jealous of yourself, brother.”

Vergil tsked, separating from Dante in order to begin to climb up the stairs.

“Jealous? Not in the least”, Vergil continued saying as Dante followed towards _ his _bedroom, “but I was hoping that, as my human part, V would have more initiative, instead of allowing you to have your way every single night he spent in your bed.”

By then they had reached the bedroom, and Dante, who had barely discarded his t-shirt as Vergil slowly removed his coat after leaving his katana aside, couldn’t help to stare at his brother in disbelief when hearing his choice of words.

“Wait a minute, you are sulking because _ I _fucked V all the times?”, Vergil’s silence while sitting on the bed to remove his boots was all the answer Dante needed, so he barked a laugh, “oh damn, you are such an idiot.”

“I beg your pardon?”, Vergil said with a clearly annoyed tone, causing Dante to chuckle again before tackling Vergil against the bed to be half-crawling on his lap as Vergil’s arms stubbornly kept on either side of his body, refusing to touch Dante yet.

“My foolish older brother”, Dante risked to mimic what Vergil used to say to him before his teasing smile turned more serious, the same as his eyes, “hasn’t it occurred to you that _ maybe _ V didn’t take the lead even once because I wanted _ you _to do it?”

Vergil’s eyes opened more for a moment before talking with a light confused voice.

“Why?”

Dante hummed to himself, pretending to think while beginning to unbutton Vergil’s sleeveless vest.

“Well...”, his tone turned purposely casual while slowly beginning to unzip the clothing to fully display Vergil’s taut, completely hairless torso, “...I simply thought that after 25 years of waiting, a couple of more weeks didn’t mean such a difference, and that definitely you’d be glad if I waited until you were complete.”

He felt his member twitch again due to the familiar, electrical tension that passed to surround them both after he spoke.

“Then…”, and a third time when also recognizing the barely contained want in his brother’s still serene tone, “...does that mean that all this time you have never...”

Dante smirked, running his hands up and down Vergil’s smooth skin as Vergil’s hands finally travelled to his hips.

“...fucked people? Yeah, quite a bunch actually. But being fucked?”, Dante leaned down to whisper the next sentence in Vergil’s ear, “only by you.”

This time, he didn’t bother to suppress the aroused grunt that escaped his lips when Vergil swifted their positions with his usual speed and strength in order to pin him against the mattress. With the grey of his eyes barely visible for the way his pupils were dilated with want, Vergil stared at Dante for a couple of long seconds, making Dante actually suffer a shiver through all his body when perfectly reading the message hidden behind that intense gaze: 

‘_ You are mine. You will always be, and I’m proving it to you tonight. _’

“Yes”, Dante exhaled without a hint of hesitation, even if Vergil hadn’t actually said anything, “damn, _ yes _.”

Dante welcomed Vergil’s new violent kiss with his mouth willingly opened. He blindly helped Vergil to finally discard the annoying vest, feeling the way Vergil’s strong shoulders rolled back to complete the movement, and how the muscles of his back flexed under his fingers as his arms hooked around Vergil’s shoulders. 

By when Vergil began to grind their bodies together as their messy, desperate kiss continued Dante was painfully hard, and since he was afraid of pathetically coming in his pants for a mere dry humping, he eventually forced Vergil to separate from him.

“Lube”, he simply said as an explanation while rapidly reaching up for the bottle hidden under the pillow, the action causing Vergil to raise an eyebrow.

“Have you got more fragile with the years, brother?”, he asked ironically while accepting the practically empty bottle as Dante hurriedly discarded the rest of his clothes, “if my memory doesn’t fail me, you didn’t dislike the pain but quite the opposite.”

Dante snorted, flexing his legs to shamelessly present his ass to his brother as this one poured the remaining of the sticky liquid on his fingers. 

“Yeah, well, but at that time I wasn’t sore all around, you know?”, he hissed a little when Vergil’s index proved inside, but almost immediately he relaxed, especially because Vergil pumping his member was a pretty nice distraction.

“That means you want me to be gentle?”

Dante snorted with a smile when hearing Vergil, especially because at that moment his brother added the second finger a little too soon, causing him to show another grimace.

“You? _ Gentle _? Good one, Verg.”

Vergil stopped at that moment when his fingers were half-way inside his ass, causing Dante to throw an impatient look at him, discovering his brother with a defiant expression on his face.

“You think I can’t?”

Dante sighed, shrugging.

“I simply say it’s not your style. And don’t get me wrong, I really enjoy when you go all wild on me, so as long as I’m stretched enough there shouldn’t be any problem--”

Dante’s sentence was broken with a gasp when Vergil pressed his fingers again, grasping his prostrate in the process and causing his eyes to roll back as his member throbbed against his stomach again.

“Well, little brother, you know I live to please you”, Vergil said with a mischievous grin that clearly contrasted with his words, leaning over Dante as his fingers kept their delicious, slow torture inside and out Dante’s trembling entrance, “so be at ease: I’ll take my time with you.”

Vergil fulfilled his promise, driving Dante towards his first orgasm of the night just for having his ass thoroughly prepared by those incredibly skilled fingers. He was still going down for the high, exhaling loud deep breaths as his chest was covered in more sweat and his own release, when Vergil maneuvered his boneless body so that he was lying on his front.

Since he was still trying to wake up from his post-orgasmic daze, Dante missed the way Vergil finally removed his pants and underwear, realizing Vergil had lubricated himself when feeling his brother’s damp, erect member sliding between his buttocks. 

Before Dante could even think to ask for a brief rest, Vergil’s hands had pinned his wrists on either side of his head in order to slowly sink into him. The content grunt that Vergil let out through his thin pressed lips as Dante’s practically virgin walls engulfed him caused the devil hunter to feel his member wanting to harden again, also because even if Vergil’s cock was far from being small, the excessive preparation from before made the penetration process incredibly easy. 

“Is this gentle enough for you, _ Dante _?”, Vergil purred then against his ear while bottoming out, making Dante let out a long, drawn out moan as his brother’s member pushed between his walls to press against his weakest spot once again with calculated slowness.

“_Shit_”, Dante exhaled a soft laugh while leaning the side of his face against the mattress, his eyes fluttering close as Vergil immediately continued his leisured but precise thrusts, each one of them dragging out satisfying, rumbling noises from his half-opened mouth.

This way of fucking was definitely different from the one he was used to, Dante managed to think amidst the numbing pleasure Vergil was giving him. After all the last time Vergil took him, so many years ago, everything had been rougher and way more hurried, bordering frantic, probably because deep inside they knew it could be their last chance to indulge themselves like that again. 

Now it was different, more peaceful but just as incredibly good. Vergil was surely taking his time, his rhythm never faltering but always keeping that steady, firm cadence that made Dante’s body tremble and his usually low groans sound slightly more keening. 

Obviously, there was a trick in all that.

There always was with Vergil, and at some point the overstimulation of having come so powerfully was too much to handle and Dante found himself urging Vergil to go faster to finish.

“Fuck, _ Verg _…”, Dante tried to push back against Vergil to increase the rhythm, but that only made Vergil to interlace his fingers with his own and press them more on the mattress on either side of his head.

“What’s wrong, brother?”, Vergil inquired, licking at his ear teasingly, “am I not being nice enough, as you wanted?”

Dante groaned with frustration when Vergil managed to slow down even more the pace. 

“God, you are such a bastard”, Dante snapped, his annoyance making Vergil chuckle briefly behind him.

“Well, Dante…”, the named one looked up at Vergil, feeling a wave of arousal when realizing that despite his calm demeanour, Vergil's huskier voice and heavier breathing betrayed his brother was also close, “...you know what to do.”

Damn, yeah, he did. 

And under normal circumstances his pride would force him to hold back more, but at that moment he only wanted Vergil to come, and not _ just _so that he could finally have a rest but also because he wanted to see Vergil losing himself completely once again.

It had been too long since the last time he saw Vergil usual stoic face contorted in raw pleasure and he needed to see it _ again _.

“More.”

Dante felt Vergil’s member throb inside.

“What?”, Vergil repeated in anticipation, the way his fingers interlaced with more force, and how Vergil began to pull back announcing what was going to happen, making Dante brace for it.

“I need more, Vergil", he said, looking up at Vergil with a provoking smirk that contrasted with his begging tone, "Give it to me, brother. _ Please _.”

_ Jackpot _, Dante managed to think before Vergil buried himself home with a loud, sexy growl, initiating a frenetic, unrestrained pace that had the bed banging rhythmically against the wall, coordinated with their twin groans. With his previous calm completely forgotten for the sake of chasing his own necessary release, Vergil allowed himself to voice aloud the pleasure he was also experiencing, spelling Dante’s name in that low, growling voice he also adopted sometimes when fighting and that never failed to turn Dante on even more.

Vergil’s stamina had always won over his, and at some point Dante felt himself about to fall into unconsciousness as Vergil’s pace became more and more broken. However, even if his eyes were threatening to close, Dante managed not to miss Vergil’s strained expression of ecstasy when he came buried deep inside him after fucking him like the good old times.

After some seconds Vergil opened his shut closed eyes, and when seeing Dante’s amused expression he rapidly dove forward to kiss his smirk away, thing that he didn’t manage to accomplish.

“If you wanted me to beg, you could directly ask for it.”

Vergil huffed softly, beginning to pull out from him and causing Dante to hiss a little for the burning feeling that invaded him.

“Why asking for it when I can simply make you do it willingly?”, he retorted with a satisfied tone, standing up on the floor and causing Dante to frown confused at him.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“To take a shower”, Vergil raised his chin, offering him a challenging smirk, “I would suggest you to accompany me, but perhaps you still feel too sore to move.”

At any other moment Dante would feel embarrassed with himself for how little gracefully he left the bed in his hurry to join his brother.

However, when his probably-too-eager reaction caused Vergil to fully laugh for the first time in years, Dante found himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind to sometimes behave like a fool as long as he got to see that kind of expressions in his brother’s face more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the ending feels a little rushed but with this one I had to run to post it in time xD


	30. (Nero/V) - Getting over you - 4/4 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 30th prompt 'Catch': Nero and V finally figure things out.

The third time that Tony’s tongue was about to choke him for using it with too much enthusiasm and with a complete lack of expertise, V wondered why exactly he had decided it was a good idea to flirt _ and _invite the new guy of the editorial office home.

Alright, that was a lie. He perfectly knew why he had made such a decision:

First, Tony’s complexion and stature were rather similar to Nero; second, his eyes, though not blue, were clear enough so that he could imagine they were; and the third and final thing that had provoked that situation of them making out in the sofa (with V regretting it) was that months had passed since the last time V had slept with someone, and he needed to urgently release that pent-up sexual frustration in some way. 

He thought that Tony would be a nice option, since the man was physically his type, but definitely it was taking him a lot to get into the mood and at that rate, he was going to be forced to politely ask Tony to leave because if the man didn’t even know how to kiss properly, he could say goodbye to the possibility of having a half-decent orgasm that afternoon--

_ BAM! _

It was the first time that V was glad that Nero opened the door with his usual bluntness, making the pictures hanging in the walls tremble and causing Tony to separate from him startled.

“I know, I know, I’m a brute, sorry”, V heard Nero say from the entrance, his voice sounding louder as he got closer the living room’s main door, “but the damn meeting lasted another whole damn hour because of fucking Agnus who insisted that half of the damn class couldn’t pass Chemistry, so I’ve been pissing myself since then--”

At that moment Nero passed by the open door of living room with his hands already on his zipper to go to the bathroom. However, instead of continuing down the corridor he stopped in his tracks while looking towards the sofa with his eyes open wide, clearly not expecting to **catch **V in the middle of a date.

Truth to be told, V and Tony weren’t kissing anymore, but the way they were sitting on the sofa, with V half-lying against the sofa arm and Tony leaning over V and between his legs was a loud hint of what had been happening a moment ago.

“Nero, this is Tony, my coworker”, V said, aware of the awkwardness surrounding the place, “Tony, this is Nero, my roommate.”

“Hi”, Tony greeted, and V was surprised when Nero simply greeted the man with a movement of his chin before continuing his way to the bathroom without spelling a word. 

V frowned confused, because normally Nero was rather cordial and cheery, so he didn’t understand why he had behaved in such a way. Perhaps the meeting had left him in a bad mood? Though Nero wasn’t the kind of person who would pay it with other people.

“Uhm, do you want me to leave?”

V focused again on Tony. Well, at least even if the guy was a complete disaster in the kissing department, he was clever enough to read the mood.

“Yes, I think it would be the best”, V agreed, forcing a small smile as the disappointed guy stood out from the couch to recover his jacket. When Tony suggested to meet the next day V simply made up an excuse of being too busy (thing that wasn’t entirely a lie) and with a little hurried goodbye he closed the door before the man could insist more.

V exhaled a long sigh, re-adjusted the ponytail that had been slightly loosened during the failed date and returned briefly to the living room to recover his pasta glasses before going to the kitchen. While Nero was in the bathroom V prepared himself a tea, and also a hot cocoa for Nero since that was his friend’s favorite drink when the day had been particular rough.

While waiting for the water to boil, V leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed, getting lost in his thoughts.

A month had already passed since the epic fail of Nero having discovered about his crush, and every time V remembered how it was to find Nero standing there, holding that script that he should have _ never _written in the first place, embarrassment filled him. Definitely it had been a good idea to go visit his sister. Those two days had helped him calm down and vent before facing Nero again to convince his friend that he didn’t feel like that for him anymore. 

Not that Nero had needed much convincing: his friend had looked so relieved when he came back that he accepted what V said without even questioning it, and thanks to it everything was back to normal between them.

Or well, _ almost _as normal as it had been before, because V still felt that sometimes there existed certain tension between them. Also, in several occasions he had noticed Nero looking at him when he thought V wasn’t paying attention. A couple of times Nero had even called him to clearly ask something, just to eventually come up with a excuse after V answered his call, which was a relief because V was convinced that during those occasions maybe Nero was going to ask again about how he felt, and even if V considered himself a pretty good liar he preferred to reduce to the minimum the probabilities of Nero noticing that his feelings for him remained unchanged, if not stronger.

V sighed, finishing preparing the drinks before returning to the living room. 

Nero was already there. He had changed into more comfortable pants and removed his boots but still wore that grey t-shirt that left so much collarbone on display, thing that V innerly loved. Nero was sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed and an absent expression on his face, his eyes lost in a distant point before they shifted towards V when this one offered him the cocoa cup.

“To forget your sorrows about Agnus”, V said ironically, causing Nero to snort softly before accepting the cup with a grateful smile.

“Thanks”, Nero remained silent while he sat next to him with his legs crossed, “sorry for ruining your date.”

V, who was in the process of blowing on his drink to cool it a little, exhaled a soft snort.

“Don’t be: if you hadn’t appeared I would have asked him to leave myself.”

A small silence fell next, eventually broken by Nero.

“Nice.”

V was about to spit what he had drunk when hearing Nero’s comment. He coughed a little, covering his mouth with the back of his tattooed hand, before looking at Nero with his eyes half-closed.

“‘_ Nice _’?”, he repeated coldly, and for the expression Nero was showing, mix shocked and mix guilty, it seemed that he had talked without thinking.

“Okay, that’s not what I wanted to say.”

“Oh, really?”, V continued sarcastically, leaving his cup on the table before shifting his body to be looking at Nero, who gulped when detecting his irritation, “because you have sounded super convinced right now. Almost _ happy _for it.”

Nero tensed, opening his mouth to speak before exhaling a nervous laugh.

“And why the hell I was going to be happy for it?”

“Well, it is evident you haven’t had much luck with your usual conquests this month”, V said, and even if he was selfishly glad for it, that didn’t mean he was less annoyed for Nero’s own selfishness, “and you know the saying: _ the sorrow of many is a fool's consolation _.”

Nero opened his mouth to protest, but at the last second he closed it in order to exhale a long sigh. V waited impatiently, his eyes indicating he was waiting for Nero to justify himself, and this one seemed to read it because he left his cup on the table before facing him, surprising V with a resigned smile.

“Okay, you’re right. Yeah, I was glad that the date went wrong, not gonna lie. But it’s not for the motive you think.”

V raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

“Alright, and what other motive could explain such a behavior?”

“I like you.”

V could count with the fingers on one hand the times in which he had been left at a loss of words: the day in which Nero discovered his secret was one of them, and this totally unexpected confession was definitely another.

“Excuse me?”

Nero exhaled an embarrassed laugh, scratching the back of his head before looking at V again.

“I like you, V. And yeah, I know: my timing is bullshit. And I wish I had realized it sooner, back when you liked me too”, Nero gulped softly before offering him an apologetic look, “and also, I know it’s a little late for it, but I’m really sorry for all the times I brought someone home and I was so damn carefree about the damn thing. Because shit, now I get how much it _ sucks _. You’ve surely had it hard because of me, huh?”

V was barely aware of Nero’s apologies. 

His mind had gone blank when Nero repeated his words, verifying something that had _ never _crossed V’s mind.

“But...but you…”, V shook his head in order to stop babbling because that was completely uncharacteristic of him, “...you have never going out with a man before. I mean, you are _ clearly _straight.”

Nero laughed when V said the last part with a categoric tone that didn’t leave room for discussion.

“Well, unless you are a girl, I think it’s evident that nope, I’m not.”

“But how are you sure about it?”, V insisted stubbornly, refusing to let his hopes up for a fool that maybe was mistaking friendship for something else, “are you sure that you are not confused and--”

“I couldn’t get it up with Kyrie.”

V’s eyes snapped opened, not having expected Nero’s straightforward explanation.

“Well, anyone can have a bad day.”

Nero chuckled again when hearing V’s unconvinced theory.

“Yeah, but when I’m thinking about my best friend while trying to sleep with a ‘conquest’, I think there’s nothing much to discuss.”

V felt his heart skip a beat when hearing the confession, just before his heart began to beat faster when, without averting his eyes from him, Nero began to lean forward until V was forced to press his back against the back of the sofa, holding his breath for how close Nero’s face was to his.

“So, I don’t know if I’m straight but gay for you, or if I’m bi, or what the fuck I am, honestly. _ But _ what I know…”, Nero settled a hand on his hip, and the warm contact made V have to suppress a gulp as his eyes lingered down Nero’s mouth as this one spelled the next words, “...is that I want to kiss you _ right now _, and unless I’m reading something wrong as usual, I think you want that too--”

Nero was the one who set the scene, but V was the one who carried out the action.

He leaned forward to capture Nero’s lips in an open-mouthed, deep kiss that caused Nero to gasp in surprise before grunting and pressing him more against the sofa. God, the wait had been eternal but it had been definitely worth it, V thought as Nero took control of the kiss, his friend’s tongue exploring his mouth in a way that made V’s fingers dig on Nero’s shoulders.

After some seconds they separated and Nero looked at him hesitantly.

“So, when you said that you didn’t like me anymore…”

“...it was a blatant lie.”

“Shit, you are fucking good at lying.”

“Thanks for the compliment...”

“It wasn’t, you idiot!”

“...although I think it is more accurate to say that you were horribly oblivious.”

“...Yeah, maybe you have a point. But…”, V was surprised when suddenly Nero managed to drag them both down on the sofa so that they were lying on their side, with Nero spooning him from behind, “...at least I have a good memory.”

V was about to ask what the relation between those two claims was when his breath caught at his throat after Nero began to nip the side of his neck while his hands began to slowly raise the black t-shirt he was wearing, sneaking under it.

The realization that Nero was turning that script into reality caused V to feel his member begin to harden, an aroused gasp escaping him when Nero’s fingers completely raised his t-shirt in order to begin to play with his nipples, pinching them between his fingers while beginning to suck at his neck.

“N-Nero”, V moaned, turning his head to the side so that Nero ravaged his mouth, while beginning to grind back so that his ass was rubbing against Nero’s crotch, causing his friend to grunt. 

V smirked with satisfaction during the kiss when feeling Nero’s member go stiff almost instantly against him. Yes, definitely the fact that Nero had hardened for him in an instant when he had been unable to do it with Kyrie was something to say against his heterosexuality.

“I’m glad you didn’t call me Oren”, Nero teased, causing V to snort softly before groaning again when Nero maneuvered so that he was lying against the sofa to proceed keeping teasing his chest but with his tongue and teeth, making V curse softly as Nero’s teeth grasped and pulled at his sensitive buds.

“Wow, it’s the first time I hear you swear.”

Nero’s surprised tone caused V to roll his eyes before beginning to impatiently pull at Nero’s grey t-shirt by gripping the back of it.

“Well, it is the first time you sleep with me. Next time you won’t be that surprised.”

Nero hummed with a smirk, clearly liking how that ‘next time’ sounded. He allowed V to remove his t-shirt before hovering over him.

“So, what else did Oren do in that story of yours?”

V responded to Nero’s playful question with a smirk, one of his hands travelling down to take a grip of Nero’s member through his pants to begin to rub it, the action making Nero’s eyes flutter close while beginning to move back and forth to create more friction. 

Making the most of Nero being distracted by his hand, V pushed him suddenly back so that Nero’s back was against the sofa seats and him sitting on his ex-straight friend’s lap, the unexpected brusque action causing Nero to curse as V offered him a seductive grin from above.

“Maybe instead of talking about it...”, V leaned down to whisper the next part in Nero’s ear, “...I could actually show you.”

The way Nero groaned before attacking his mouth again proved his friend clearly agreed with that option.

Minutes later their lower clothes had been removed, and with the exception of a brief stop in Nero’s bedroom to recover a bottle of lube and a condom, V was lowering himself down on Nero’s covered member after carrying out just the essential preparation, both of them groaning at unison when their skin met.

The advantage of being Nero’s best friend and usual confident combined with the fact that Nero used to talk _ quite a lot _ about his sexual experiences had allowed V to learn what turned Nero on in bed, and of course he didn’t hesitate exploit such a knowledge. 

So, V made sure not to remove his glasses, even if he didn’t need them at all to see Nero squirming and groaning under him as he forcibly took him in with each up-down movement. 

He didn’t discard his t-shirt immediately either, waiting until the rhythm of his rides was already energic to sensually slid his hands up his own body with his eyes fixed in Nero’s raptured expression. V made sure to remove it slowly to gradually expose his tattooed front, the striptease vibe that the action carried making Nero groan and call his name in arousal under him. 

Finally, V hadn’t the least hesitation in digging his fingers on Nero’s pectorals when this one began to piston his hips up to meet each one of his bounces. His nails ended breaking skin, causing Nero to growl while enclosing a hand around V’s member in order to stroke it in time with each thrust, the other still digging on V’s hip with such force that V knew he would have a mark there.

When V was about to come, Nero swallowed his last moans by forcing his face down to share a clumsy kiss that made their teeth clash momentarily due to V’s frantic back and forth movements. They laughed breathlessly because of it, contenting themselves from then on with breathing in each other mouths as they rocked together through their respectives orgasms, V collapsing over Nero as they recovered from the sexual high.

“Hey, V.”

“Yes?”

“I thought it was forbidden to fuck on the couch.”

V exhaled a tired laugh with his eyes closed before talking again.

“That rule has been revoked. And also all the ones related to having sex in any place that isn’t your bedroom.”

Nero laughed, enclosing his arms around V’s body while kissing the top of his head in a way that made V’s chest swell with warmth.

“Good. Because the kitchen table is the next in the list.”

V managed to roll his eyes even if they were still closed, but the genuine smile that was plastered in his face showed he was as willing as Nero to break as many of those old rules as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And FINALLY the pining idiots have their happy ending, yey! ^^


	31. (4Nero/4Dante) - The man in red 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 31th prompt 'Ripe': Nero and Dante's goodbye goes a little differently.

When Nero reached the  [ plaza ](https://youtu.be/xnyQ_iMwaZc?t=523) after finally kicking the Savior’s ass once and for all, Dante was still there, waiting. He approached, his demonic hand keeping his katana against his shoulder.

“I guess I should thank you”, he said reluctantly as a greeting, causing Dante to chuckle softly with his arms crossed. 

“But that’d be out of character. Maybe you should just throw an insult my way instead.”

Dante’s ironic words made Nero suppress a smile.

“Yeah, that sounds better”, he answered in the same tone, before adopting a more serious one while looking at Dante, “still, I owe you.”

Dante chuckled again.

“Don’t sweat it. I had my reasons for helping”, Dante must have detected that Nero wanted to inquire more about that because he patted his shoulder twice, clearly not willing to share more information, “take care of yourself.”

Nero pressed his lips together after Dante passed him by, feeling that there was something that he still had to do.

“Wait”, he turned around to face Dante’s back, “you forgot this.”

Dante turned around, observed the katana with a serious expression for a moment, and after a couple of seconds he fixed his eyes on Nero to talk with a serious, convinced tone.

“Keep it.”

Nero blinked.

“What…? I thought this meant a lot to you…?”

“That’s the only kind of gift worth giving”, Nero tilted his head a little with surprise, not having expected that a man like Dante said something so wise, “I want to entrust it to you, and so I am. What you do from here, is your call.”

Once again Dante gave his back to him for second time with the purpose to leave, and once again Nero felt the urge of adding something else so that the man didn’t leave. Not yet. Not so soon.

“Hey, Dante! Will we meet again?”

He didn’t have time to register that his tone had sounded more hopeful than intended, because this time Dante didn’t stop, his last goodbye consisting of approaching his hand to his head briefly with his index and forefinger glued together. 

Nero gulped, suspecting that in case of letting Dante go now, of not saying anything, maybe that would be the last time he saw him. 

It was ironic. 

At first Nero had only wanted that the man was dead so that he (and his body) finally stopped acting weird every time they met, but after his second encounter, when Dante allowed him to keep the sword to be able to save Kyrie, something had changed. A feeling of camaraderie that hadn’t been before had suddenly appeared, and Nero had found himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind to meet the man again because he couldn’t deny it: fighting him was hella thrilling and funny. It always left him wanting for more.  _ Much  _ more.

And that was dangerous. It was something that Nero knew he had to avoid if he didn’t want that things turned too complicated. 

However, he needed closure, and he knew he wasn’t going to get it by simply letting Dante walk away like that. He had to do something, and he exactly knew what.

After exhaling a deep breath, Nero half ran towards Dante, reaching him when he was about to cross through the gated doors. He placed then a hand on the older man’s shoulder, making Dante turn around surprised, and before the man could say anything that made him change his mind, Nero leaned forward to deposit a quick but firm kiss against Dante’s mouth.

Nero tried to fight the blush that crept up his neck, but he knew it would be impossible, specially with the way Dante’s startled expression turned into one of pleased amusement before chuckling.

“Okay, definitely wasn’t expecting that”, the man raised an eyebrow, “is that your way to say thank you, kid?”

Nero snorted, forcing himself to sustain Dante’s playful gaze because he kind of deserved the teasing. 

“Nah. Just needed to let it out of my system.”

Dante hummed to himself, as if he wasn’t very convinced by his argument (not that Nero could blame him for it though). 

“Well, in that case…”, Nero’s heart began to beat faster when Dante suddenly leaned a hand on his hip and the other on the back of his neck, “...let me give you something better to remember, 'kay?”

Before Nero could register it, Dante’s mouth was on his again. 

However, the kiss that the devil hunter gave him had nothing to do with the previous one. It was more intense, wetter, and infinitely better. Nero couldn’t help to groan during it when Dante’s tongue slipped inside his mouth with practically zero resistance, his hands grasping the front of Dante’s clothes with force when the man tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss even more, making Nero feel his lower half wanting to respond.

When the kiss finished with Dante playfully pulling at his lower lip with his teeth, Nero knew for certain that he would be using what had happened for his alone sessions for at least the rest of the week, but it was okay. He had everything under control, because he felt that the itch that had been bothering him since meeting Dante had been finally scratched, and that now he could finally come back to normal.

“Pull yourself together, kid”, Nero was startled when Dante’s thumb slid across his lower lip to remove the saliva gathered there, “you don’t want your lovely girl to see you looking all wrecked, do you?”

Nero snorted, slapping Dante’s hand away to dry his lips with the back of his hand.

“You would need to work harder to wreck me.”

Nero realized his retort hadn’t been very clever when Dante’s smirk grew. 

“A tempting offer, but right now I have my hands a little full”, Dante chuckled when Nero rolled his eyes for the (again deserved) seductive comment before winking at him, “see you around.”

Nero found himself smiling when hearing Dante’s final goodbye, which indicated that, definitely, there would be a next encounter which, Nero was this time sure, he would be  **ripe ** for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have liked to develop this mini story more, with Nero and Dante actually getting some action, but that would have meant the prompt to be quite longer so I decided to stop it here. However, in my head Nero meets Dante again, they grow closer and they end together at the end xD So maybe when I have more time I actually write that happening :)  
<strike>Not gonna lie: I kinda like the idea of Dante having kissed Nero like that before the last goes to Kyrie to kiss her, just to discover that that kiss has nothing to do with the one Dante gave him hehehehe</strike>
> 
> Aaaaand with this prompt I managed to finish Inktober!! Some days I was kind of afraid of not being able to do it because inspiration was resisting but at the end I managed :D Hope you have enjoyed the prompts <3 <3 ;)


End file.
